I see your soul
by Alice84
Summary: It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back br It's like a whirlwind inside of my head br It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within br It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin
1. Introdução

_Introdução_

A sala de emergência do hospital não era o único lugar em polvorosa. A recepção, os corredores, a calçada e praticamente toda a rua encontrava-se lotada de gente. Fotógrafos com suas grandes câmeras soltando fumaça, repórteres transmitindo ao vivo e centenas de curiosos cercavam o hospital Santa Ana Brígida. Na sala de emergência, algumas pessoas haviam conseguido se esgueirar pela multidão e acompanhavam apavorados o atendimento que salvaria ou não a vida de uma garota que até poucos dias antes era uma simples anônima, estudante do Colégio Central de Ádvena.

Havia sangue nas roupas de Rafaela. Seus olhos estavam abertos em choque e a mão ainda fechada fortemente sobre sua varinha. Os médicos tentaram retira-la, mas seus músculos retesados não permitiram.

Finalmente, quando as enfermeiras começaram a despi-la se suas roupas empapadas, alguém gritou para que todos que não a estivessem socorrendo se retirassem, e dois seguranças grandalhões se ocuparam de esvaziar a sala.

Do lado de fora, repórteres e curiosos aguardaram por horas. Informações desencontradas informavam tanto que Rafaela estava fora de perigo, quanto que havia falecido. Algumas diziam que ela estava em coma, outras que havia saído andando pela porta dos fundos do hospital. Um grupo de pessoas se uniu para enviar energias positivas e orar por ela.

- Coitadinha da menina...

- Coitadinha? De coitadinha ela não tem nada! Foi muito corajosa, nem um bruxo adulto conseguiu fazer o que ela fez.

- Ela é uma heroína, isso sim!

Rafaela, assim como todas aquelas pessoas, era uma bruxa. Aos dezesseis anos, era estudante do primeiro ano do ensino médio no principal colégio da cidade, Ádvena, em cidade homônima.

Ádvena era a maior cidade bruxa da América Latina. Era localizada em plena cidade de São Paulo, oculta aos olhos de quem não era bruxo. Nos subterrâneos da metrópole barulhenta e poluída, encontrava-se uma cidade um tanto menor, com cerca de duzentos mil habitantes, e tinha ar puro e magia no ar.

Rafaela e a mãe, também bruxa, viviam num apartamento em São Paulo, acima da cidade bruxa, mas passava a maior parte dos seus dias no colégio e nas ruas de Ádvena. A mãe nascera de pais sem magia, e seu pai de uma família tradicional de bruxos. O pai, porém, as deixara quando Rafaela tinha apenas dois anos e nunca mais voltara. Sem explicações. Silvana, sua mãe, viu-se abandonada pelo homem que amava e com uma bebê de dois anos para cuidar. Passou a trabalhar muito e a se engajar em causas. Ocupava sua mente ao máximo possível, constantemente. No fundo, sofria escondida pelo amor de sua vida.

. Rafaela e a mãe moravam no antigo apartamento herdado dos avós, e sentiam-se mais conectadas ao resto da família, que não era bruxa, ao continuar morando lá. Quando Rafaela ainda era criança, Silvana filiara-se a um partido político que pregava a democracia em Ádvena e em todas as outras cidades bruxas do Brasil, pregando a unificação de todas como um só país. Havia pesadas oposições a isso. Os poderosos da cidade não abriram espaço para que a democracia os alcançasse, e tornaram seu regime mais pesado a cada ano.

Ao fim, Ádvena e as outras cidades bruxas viviam em plena ditadura. O _Comandante Alcino da Veiga_ comandava a rédeas curtas toda a sociedade e todas as decisões, fossem as que fossem sem permitir que houvesse qualquer tipo de discordância ou discussão. Aos poucos as coisas tornaram-se mais violentas. Partidos contrários sofriam perseguições e retaliações severas. Pessoas começaram a desaparecer e o medo tomou conta da sociedade. Nem se falava em voz alta nada a respeito do regime, pois qualquer pessoa à volta poderia ser espião, fazer uma denúncia ou sentir-se livre e na razão ao fazer retaliações com as próprias mãos. Magia passou a ser utilizada para punir, ferir e matar quem quer que fosse, na posição que fosse, à idade que tivesse.

Silvana tornou-se uma das mais bravas lutadoras contra o regime do _Comandante Alcino_. Nos últimos meses, andava o mais afastada da filha quanto era possível, sem se atrever a contar a ela qualquer coisa a respeito da resistência. Mas Rafaela sabia que algo grande estava para acontecer. Os militantes democratas planejaram durante meses a revolta geral, a tomada do poder e a implantação, finalmente, da democracia.

Nada ocorreu conforme o planejado. Espiões denunciaram a revolta e o _Comandante_ organizada a retaliação, deixando que o ataque ocorresse. Houve tumulto nas ruas. A invasão ao _Palácio das Almas_, quartel-general do _Comandante Alcino_ e de toda a ditadura tornou-se uma guerra. Os militantes que participaram do ataque ao palácio foram recebidos por bruxos preparados para defender o regime. Silvana, uma bruxa talentosa e de muitos valores, participou. A resistência foi massacrada. Corpos dos militantes foram jogados lado a lado na calçada, em frente ao Palácio, como aviso de que nada nem ninguém seria capaz de derrotá-los.

Silvana foi capturada e mantida no Palácio. No porão escuro e úmido, foi interrogada durante horas sem piedade para que entregasse os nomes dos organizadores principais da resistência. Rafaela entrou em desespero. Sempre teve medo da participação da mãe na oposição ao governo, mas jamais imaginara que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Em poucas horas, uniu-se à resistência, mas não teve calma nem paciência para aguardar o planejamento do resgate da mãe.

Sem que ninguém soubesse, Rafaela, acompanhada apenas de um amigo que considerava como um irmão, Daniel, invadiu novamente o castelo, de maneira silenciosa e com muito mais coração, porque dessa vez se tratava de salvar a vida de sua mãe, além dos objetivos políticos.

Quando estavam próximos da entrada do porão, foram descobertos. Daniel foi desarmado imediatamente e ficou desacordado no chão, os olhos abertos e imóveis em terror. Rafaela lutou. Estava decidida a resgatar sua mãe, salvar o amigo, e provar para aqueles bruxos que eles não podiam fazer aquilo tudo, e que o povo podia ser mais forte que eles.

Aos dezesseis anos, lutou bravamente, movida por uma força que até então não conhecia, vinda do fundo de seu coração. Raiva e amor, revolta e paixão a levaram em frente, duelando sozinha com dezenas de bruxos adultos. Durante a batalha, o _Comandante Alcino_ em pessoa cansou-se do que ele chamou de _palhaçada_ e colocou-se em pessoa em frente á garota. Rafaela não sentiu medo. Sabia que se não resistisse sua mãe acabaria morta depois de muito sofrer, seu amigo seria jogado junto com os corpos na calçada e ela mesma teria um destino terrível. Naquele momento, nada mais importou.

A garota, com a pele morena respingada se suor o sangue, entrou naquele momento para a história da forma mais terrível que poderia entrar. O corpo sem vida do _Comandante_ jazia em frente à garota, que ao perceber a realidade do que havia acabado de acontecer, começou a tremer dos pés à cabeça. Soldados do lado dele ficaram paralisados e nenhum deles a atacou novamente. A grande maioria deles fugiu, entendendo em segundos as implicações que a morte do comandante traria.

Apenas um deles não correu. Começou a rir, quase loucamente, sem tirar os olhos de Rafaela, e anunciou que tanto esforço e tanta coragem não serviram para nada. Silvana havia sido morta horas atrás, ao se negar a denunciar os companheiros mesmo depois de muita tortura.

O ódio e a loucura subiram á cabeça de Rafaela. Com apenas um aceno brusco da varinha, fez com que este bruxo, também, caísse morto ao lado de seu comandante. Em seguida, o corpo em choque da garota também foi ao chão.

Em poucas horas, toda a comunidade bruxa do país sabia do que havia acontecido. Para a grande maioria da população, Rafaela tornara-se uma verdadeira heroína. Para alguns, uma coitada que agora havia se perdido por ter se tornado uma assassina.

Rafaela acordou quase uma semana depois. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade e a cabeça doía. Levou minutos parada ali, sem se mover, para se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Com uma onda de frio na boca do estomago, Rafaela se recordou de cada detalhe do que havia passado e da terrível notícia de que tudo havia sido em vão.

Enfermeiras sorridentes correram ao seu encontro no mesmo momento, festejando que ela tivesse acordado. Muitos não acreditavam que ela se recuperaria. Mas naquele instante, já que tinha a saúde recuperada, tudo o que Rafaela queria era se levantar da cama e correr, fugir de tudo, até o fim do mundo.

Durante semanas só se falou nela, e não havia um único bruxo no Brasil que não conhecesse seu nome. Rafaela Salles entrara para a história como a bruxa que libertou seu povo da repressão e violência. Assim que o Comandante Alcino caiu, os líderes da revolta tomaram o Palácio, restauraram a ordem e o povo clamou por eleições diretas. Era um novo e esperado capítulo na história da comunidade bruxa brasileira.

Rafaela foi liberada de concluir o ano no colégio e passou com honras para o segundo colegial. Enfiou-se em seu apartamento, não autorizando ninguém a subir, e dedicou-se ao seu luto, a chorar a morte da mãe. Sentia orgulho dela. Sabia que ela havia morrido sendo fiel aos seus princípios e aos seus companheiros. Sentia-se também satisfeita de saber que tudo pelo que ela lutou agora finalmente aconteceria. Porém seria capaz de trocar tudo aquilo pela simples consciência de que sua mãe estava viva.

Quando começaram novamente as aulas, no ano seguinte, Rafaela ainda não falara com quase ninguém. Negara entrevistas, e nas poucas vezes que falou com alguém que não era da família ou amigos, dizia apenas o discurso feito – estava feliz por ter ajudado a conquistar a democracia no país e esperava que isso valesse a pena, que o povo não desperdiçasse a morte de sua mãe e a sua própria luta para colocar depois no poder algum corrupto. Mais nada.

Na escola, tentou ser sempre receptiva e simpática, mas não tinha certeza se queria ter aquilo constantemente em sua vida. Focou-se em estudar, enfiava-se nos livros e se afastou o máximo que pode dos olhares admirados e curiosos.

Sendo menor de idade, não poderia simplesmente seguir sua vida. Uma tia se responsabilizou por ela. Tia Solange não tinha as mesmas capacidades mágicas que Silvana e Rafaela compartilhavam, mas compreendia que para ela as coisas eram diferentes e era um bom apoio para suportar a falta da mãe. Tia Solange sempre fora muito próxima das duas, e sabia que Rafaela não era uma menina comum de dezesseis anos. Sabia que ela era madura e responsável, e não quis obriga-la a se mudar do apartamento. Tia Solange passou a se dividir entre sua própria casa e os filhos adolescentes e Rafaela. Porém, Rafaela ainda preferia continuar sozinha. Não queria o olhar de piedade dos tios e primos e não queria a fama e a admiração de todos.

Daniel, o amigo que a apoiara na invasão ao Palácio, recebeu alta e voltou ao colégio semanas depois. Foi recebido com honras e, ao contrario de Rafaela, não achou nada de ruim nisso. Gostava de saber que as pessoas tinham orgulho da atitude e o admiravam pela coragem e companheirismo, apesar de ter sido derrubado antes do final da batalha. Com o tempo, Rafaela acabou de afastando dele. Não tinham mais o mesmo foco.

O primeiro semestre se passou e as férias chegaram. As notas de Rafaela foram as maiores da escola, resultado da concentração que aplicou nos estudos. Seu animo melhorara, apesar de ainda fugir de falar sobre o assunto e de não dar nenhuma entrevista. No final do semestre voltara a frequentar as aulas extras, como as de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra Avançada, Transfiguração Pessoal, Poções Funcionais e Potentes e também aulas mais leves de alguns instrumentos de música clássica, e a participar do coral da cidade. Tudo o que pudesse fazer para manter seus pensamentos distantes de sua própria experiência.

Era uma das primeiras noites geladas do ano em São Paulo. Rafaela estava sozinha em casa, depois de a Tia Solange ter ido embora depois de lhe preparar uma sopa. Sentada no sofá, debaixo do edredom, com o prato de sopa já vazio na mesa de centro, havia apagado a luz e estava assistindo televisão. Sentia-se bem e recuperada. A saudade da mãe seria constante e para sempre, ela sabia, mas estava aprendendo a lidar com isso.

Estava rindo do seriado na televisão quando aconteceu. Um estalo alto que não pertencia ao local, e Rafaela reconheceu o que estava acontecendo. Um segundo depois, ela já estava em pé, no meio da sala, apontando sua varinha bem entre os olhos de um homem que aparecera do nada.

- Quem é você?

Na sala escura, Rafaela vira o rosto pouco iluminado do homem. Cabelos negros e pesados caiam como cortinas dos lados de seu rosto marcado, intenso e inexpressivo. Sem deixar de olhar pra ele com a varinha em punho, Rafaela tateou a parede às suas costas e acendeu a luz. O homem estava imóvel. Fechada firme ao pescoço, uma capa preta caía até o chão, deixando á mostra apenas suas mãos, a varinha segura na direita.

- O que você quer?

A voz grave do homem soou ameaçadora quando ele finalmente falou.

- Abaixe sua varinha.

Ele falou em Inglês. Sua voz era grave e lenta.

- Não. Quem é você?

- Eu sei que você sabe falar ingles. Por favor, abaixe sua varinha.

- Não até você me dizer o que está fazendo na minha sala! – ela gritou, agora no idioma dele, dando largos passos até ficar mais próxima

- Meu nome é Severus Snape. Estou aqui para conversar com você.

- Por que desaparatou na minha casa? Não podia ter me procurado de outro jeito? O que você quer?

- Eu vou eplicar. Apenas me ouça.

- Estou ouvindo. Se explique ou saia.

- Está tudo bem, acalme-se.

- Fala logo! – ela gritou

- Estou aqui par ate ajudar. Não para te fazer ma. Você está em perigo.

- O que você está falando?

Sem que Rafaela pudesse prever, o bruxo fez um leve movimento com a varinha quase completamente abaixada.

- _Expelliarmus_. - a varinha de Rafaela voou por cima de suas cabeças e caiu do outro lado da sala, fora de alcance. – _Silentio_.

Desarmada e sentindo a garganta seca, sabia que não conseguiria mais falar. Ficou sem ação.

- Sente-se. – disse Severus Snape apontando a varinha pra ela. Rafaela obedeceu, andando lentamente e sem dar as costas para o bruxo que a acompanhou e ficou em pé diante dela. – Eu disse que não vim fazer mal. Peço que apenas ouça tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. Vou colocar minha varinha no bolso e me sentar.

Dizendo isso, fez um aceno com a varinha e fez a cadeira mais próxima deslizar até ele, guardou a varinha em um bolso interno da capa e sentou-se lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dela, profundos, de maneira quase teatral. Rafaela tremia, mas não demonstrava. Continuava com a expressão demonstrando apenas raiva.

- Como eu disse, meu nome é Severus Snape. Sou professor na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Rafaela conhecia esse nome. Ádvena sempre fora o segundo maior colégio mágico do mundo, vencido apenas por Hogwarts. Sabia que ficava no norte da Inglaterra e formava centenas de jovens bruxos todos os anos.

- Ensino Poções, mas mantenho muitas outras responsabilidades além dessa, e muito maiores. Sou parte fundamental em uma guerra que vem acontecendo há muitos anos.

Lentamente, Severus Snape contou a Rafaela sobre o colégio, os bruxos mais poderosos, o diretor Albus Dumbledore e o bruxo que tentava tomar o poder e pregava a purificação do sangue bruxo. Rafaela reconheceu a história e os nomes. Sabia que alguns anos antes, esse bruxo maligno havia tentado a mesma coisa, porém fora derrotado por um bebê. Não acreditava que ele pudesse ser tão terrível assim. Como se tivesse ouvido seu pensamento, Snape começou a explicar como fora essa derrota, quem era o bebê, sobre a proteção que recebera pelo sacrifício da mãe para salvar sua vida e que, mesmo tendo sido praticamente derrotado, o bruxo das trevas continuava vivo, tornando-se cada vez mais forte e desejoso de vingança. O bebê agora era um adolescente e frequentava Hogwarts, e vinha lutando do lado da Ordem da Fênix, algo muito semelhante à resistência da qual a mãe de Rafaela, Silvana participava. Albus Dumbledore era o líder da Ordem, e Snape era um de seus fieis aliados. Tão fiel que se tornara espião há vários anos, fazendo jogo duplo. Era também o mais fiel seguidor de Lord Voldemort.

- Foi Lord Voldemort quem me mandou aqui.

Alguns segundos de silencio depois, Severus recomeçou. Explicou que Voldemort enraivecera-se da morte de Comandante Alcino, com quem vinha planejando parcerias para que seu poder não ficasse apenas na Grã-Bretanha, mas também nas Américas, apenas para começar. Futuramente seus poderes combinados alcançariam ainda mais território. Mas a derrota do Comandante havia atrapalhado seus planos. Sem saber, Rafaela entrara na lista negra de Lord Voldemort.

A expressão de Rafaela mudara. De raiva e susto pela presença daquele homem, baixou o olhar com certo medo e desolação. Não imaginava que poderia haver ainda mais consequências ao que havia feito. Se aquele homem havia dito que era fiel a Albus Dumbledore e fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, porque fora até o Brasil, até Rafaela, por ordens de Lord Voldemort?

- Eu vim obedecendo às ordens do Lord das Trevas, mas Albus Dumbledore também sabe que estou aqui. Eu vim para levar você para Hogwarts. – Rafaela se assustou e voltou seu olhar a ele – Não há escolha. Você virá comigo. – ela fez que não com a cabeça, meio desesperadamente – Acalme-se. Não há escolha, mas você não estará sozinha. O Lord das Trevas me deu ordens para vir e sentenciar-te de maneira que não possa desobedecer; enfeitiçá-la e fazê-la ir para Londres e embarcar para Hogwarts com os outros alunos.

Rafaela fez que ia se levantar, porém não conseguiu. Queria gritar que jamais cumpriria as ordens dele e que não permitiria que ele a enfeitiçasse, mas não via maneiras de fazer aquilo no momento.

- Você irá. Não pode escaper. Ele a estará observando, e observando a mim para certificar-se de que você cumprirá as ordens. Ele quer que você se aproxime de Harry Potter e dos amigos dele e, quando chegar a hora, você servirá de isca para que Harry Potter vá até ele e seja morto.

Rafaela arregalou os olhos, sentindo vontade de gritar.

- Acalme-se. – o homem disse grave e lentamente – Há dois lados nessa história. Assim que recebi as ordens de Lord Voldemort, fui até Albus Dumbledore e pedi auxílio. Ele concordou que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Se eu não viesse até aqui nesta noite e não te enfeitiçasse, seria desobedi~encia ao Lord das Trevas e ele saberia que eu sou um agende duplo. Praticamente todas as operações da Ordem da Fênix estariam arruinadas. – ele fez uma pausa – Você entende que isso é sobre algo imensamente maior do que apenas _você_? Você se envolvou até o pescoço quando impressionantemente liquidou o Comandante. Foi um ato incrível, visto o poder que ele tinha. Agora, porém, você arcará com as consequências e não tem como escapar.

Por alguns instantes ficou em silencio observando-a antes de voltar a falar.

- Vou explicar tudo o que deverá acontecer antes de permitir que fale novamente. Eu quero que entenda que, mesmo que pareça estranho, eu estou do seu lado. Se Voldemort houvesse mandado qualquer outro Comensal da Morte até você, não estaria segura. Você seria atacada e enfeitiçada sem conversa alguma, e tudo seria muito pior. Pode entender isso?

Rafaela, muito exasperada, conseguiu fazer um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Muito bem. Eis o que vai acontecer: antes que eu saia de sua casa nessa noite, eu vou atacá-la com um feitiço muito forte e negro. Você ficara quase cega e, ao mesmo tempo, surda. Você será capaz de ver e ouvir apenas quando estiver usando um certo par de... óculos. Lord Voldemort verá e ouvirá através das lentes deles, tudo o que você vir e ouvir. Você entende por que não há maneira possível de não te enfeitiçar? Isso precisa ser feito, isso precisa acontecer para que possamos protegê-la. Assim que o feitiço for lançado, tudo precisará parecer, à sua frente, ou seja, à frente _dele_, que está acontecendo conforme suas ordens. Dumbledore, eu, e todos os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix estaremos trabalhando para livrá-la e para usar essa situação em nosso favor, como mais uma tentativa de acabar com ele.

Rafaela respirava depressa agora sem tirar os olhos de Snape. Ele podia ver lágrimas começando a brotar, mas ela se mantinha firme.

- Vou tirar o feitiço agora e deixar que você volte a falar.

Tirou a varinha da capa e fez um aceno leve. Rafaela sentiu a pressão na garganta se dissolver, porém permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, enquanto Snape apenas a observava. Quando falou, quase não reconheceu sua voz rouca.

- Ele me... Me escolheu por causa do que aconteceu meses atrás... Com o Comandante?

- Sim, porém não foi a única razão. Sua atuação memorável ficou no caminho dos planos dele a longo prazo, e ninguém pode ficar no caminho dele sem ser severamente punido. Ele desejou puni-la pelo que fez, mas também quer usar você para alcanãr o objetivo principal antes de realmente tomar o poder: matar Harry Potter. Além disso, há outras razões. Já faz alguns meses que ele mandou alguém para observá-la. Ele sabe praticamente tudo a seu respeito.

Rafaela se impressionou – Venho sendo observada?

- Sim. Um dos escravos do Lorde das Trevas está por perto a algum tempo.

- Mas quem...

Parou antes de terminar a frase. Como se parecesse óbvio lembrou-se de cenas aleatórias em que sempre vira o mesmo homenzinho em plano de fundo, e não entendeu como não percebera que algo estranho estava acontecendo.

- Peter Petigrew. – Snape respondeu brevemente

Houve mais alguns segundos de silencio.

- E o que foi que ele homem viu para fazer Voldemort querer me usar..?

- Você é um talent natural e todos no seu colégio parecem saber disso. Isso será muito útil para chamar atenção em Hogwarts e para se aproximar de Harry Potter e dos amigos, que tiram vantagens de ser assim também. – disse com os lábios um tanto contorcidos, e Rafaela entendeu que Snape tinha algum tipo de problema com eles – Além de ser capaz de, você mesma, executar parte do trabalho que Voldemort quer feito: finalizar os amigos dele e torná-lo fraco.

- Ele vai me fazer matar alguém, não vai? – Rafaela perguntou sem precisar pensar muito, amargurada.

- Sim, ele vai..

Houve silencio mais uma vez. Rafaela começou a chorar, demonstrando fraqueza pela primeira vez.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra evitar isso?

- Infelizmente não. Dumbledore e eu tentamos criar uma solução, mas qualquer atitude que tomássemos arriscaria anos de organização e luta da Ordem. Senhorita Salles, nós tentamos evitar, mas realmente precisaremos de você. Isso não pode ser feito se eu não te enfeitiçar com o encantamento que fará com que o Lorde das Trevas veja tudo através de você, de dentro para fora.

Rafaela respirou fundo em com dificuldade algumas vezes, seus pensamentos voando depressa. Secou as lagrimas.

- Você vai estar do meu lado, mesmo que não possa demonstrar isso?

- Constantemente.

- E você vai me ajudar a me livrar disso sem ser forçada a matar ninguém ou a colocar esse Harry em perigo?

- Sim. Nós estaremos nos preparando. Você entende que, a partir do momento em que eu enfetiçá-la, eu precisarei ser ameaçador, violento e fazer parecer que eu realmente sou um fiel e devoto seguidor de Voldemort?

- Eu entendo… Ele estará vendo tudo e se em algum momento você tentar me ajudar ou for amigável de qualquer forma, ele saberá que você é fiel a Dumbledore, e não a ele.

- Exato. Estou satisfeito que tenha compreendido. Dumbledore não poderá ter muito contato com você, e quando tiver, ele não poderá demonstrar nada do que sabe que estará acontecendo, ou que está tentando libertá-la.

- Certo… E Harry Potter e os outros saberão sobre isso?

- Não inicialmente. Eles tem uma inclinação deprimente para tentar resolver todos os problemas sozinhos, e eles poderiam tornar tudo ainda pior. Dumbledore e a Ordem vão tentar encontrar a melhor solução, e só então eles saberão. No começo, tudo o que você precisa fazer é realmente seguir as ordens impostas. Você deverá se aproximar deles, o máximo que puder. Se na sua rotina ele observar que você não está se esforçando para fazer isso acontecer, nós perderemos tudo e você será punida.

Silencio novamente. Rafaela entendia. Conseguiu compreender que não tinha saída e que seria parte importante para acabar com os planos desse Lord... Não iria deixar que ele conseguisse seus objetivos. Conquistar o poder faria com que o sacrifício da mãe e a morte do Comandante tivessem sido em vão, e isso não poderia acontecer. Ao mesmo tempo, queria simplesmente fugir, desaparecer, e fazer com que aquilo tudo não acontecesse. Só queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes.

Snape voltou a falar – A documentação já está pronta. Precisamos que convença ás pessoas à sua volta que você irá por decisão própria, e que consiga uma assinatura da sua guardiã legal. Fora isso, está tudo feito. Você irá para londres por _Undertrains_, e deverá embarcar no trem que parte de lá para Hogsmeade em 1o. de Setembro.

- Isso não sera um problema. Todos entenderão que eu queira ficar longe daqui por um tempo, me afastar das pessoas me seguindo, reporteres e memórias... Vou começar o sexto ano novamente?

- Sim. Você precisar ser colega de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Esperamos que seja escolhida para a mesma casa que eles, de acordo com a sua história.

- Casa?

Snape explicou para Rafaela tudo sobre as quatro casas de Hogwarts: _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw_ e _Huflepuff_. Cada novo aluno da escola era selecionado por um chapéu pensante que, em segundos colocado na cabeça do aluno, analisava sua personalidade e escolhia em qual casa melhor se encaixaria. Harry e os dois amigos eram na _Gryffindor_, e Voldemort esperava que ela também ficasse nessa casa, depois das informações passadas por Pettigrew, e isso tornaria ainda mais fácil a aproximação.

- E se eu ficar em outra casa? E se esse Chapéu vir a parte do Voldemort que estará na minha cabeça e me mandar pra outra... Que casa seria?

- _Slytherin_. É improvavel que isso acontece, porém se acontecer, você terá apenas mais uma dificuldade em se aproximar deles, mas não será libertada do trabalho.

- Certo... – ela fez uma pausa – Mais uma coisa... Eu vou porque devo ir, porque sei que é a coisa certa a ser feita, porque eu quero ser parte disso para que a morte da minha mãe não seja em vão. Eu sei que essas são as razões, e você sabe também, mas Voldemort não pode saber que eu vou na intenção de ajudar na luta contra ele, certo?

- Exato. Ele não deverá saber, em hipótese alguma, que você está do nosso lado.

- Então eu estou indo por qual motivo? O que me faria ir se eu não quisesse ir? Eu lutei contra o bruxo mais poderoso do meu país, eu não deveria sentir medo de me defender de você. Talvez eu não tivesse chance, mas ele deve imaginar que eu não iria simplesmente aceitar tudo isso. O que foi, então, que me "convenceu" a não resistir?

- O que te "convenceu" a ir é a sua lealdade áqueles que ama. Voldemort garante que, a cada erro que você cometer, alguém será ferido. Podem ser membros de sua família ou amigos.

Ela engoliu em seco. Entendeu que aquilo realmente aconteceria, e não seria mentira que esse era um grande motivo para que ela fosse sem resistência para Hogwarts.

Rafaela e Snape passaram mais algum tempo conversando sobre como tudo aconteceria e, ao final, ela já estava convencida de que faria aquilo sem hesitação. Queria se unir á luta contra o Lord das Trevas e não deixar ir adiante seus planos, que fariam com que a morte de sua mãe tivesse sido em vão.


	2. Capítulo Um – A Sala por Trás da Cortina

_Capítulo Um – A Sala por Trás da Cortina_

O verão parecia mais seco do que nunca e o calor deixava desertas as ruas de Little Whinging. Julho começava a se acabar e Harry Potter ao menos notava os dias passarem. Sentado no chão, de costas para a parede de seu quarto, estava sério, tenso, não parecia se importar com o fato de que seu décimo sexto aniversário estava se aproximando. Nem mesmo o fato de ultimamente ser de certa forma bem tratado pelos tios Vernon e Petunia e pelo primo Dudley o faziam dar um mero sorriso. Sabia, de qualquer forma, que eles eram obrigados àquilo.

Não havia nada que o fizesse ficar feliz. Sentia-se como se nunca mais fosse conseguir sorrir novamente, e nem mesmo o fato de o calendário estar cada vez mais perto do dia da volta para Hogwarts mudaria isso. Ainda assim, ficar em Privet Drive durante todo o verão não era exatamente o que Harry queria. Na verdade, depois de seu último terrível ano, ele não sabia o que poderia querer além de se vingar pela morte de Sirius Black, seu padrinho, a quem considerava como um pai. Era só pensar que nunca mais receberia cartas ou bilhetes, nunca mais o encontraria, e que ele havia morrido infeliz, depois de tanto tempo em Azkaban e em seguida enfurnado na Mansão Black, sem poder ser útil, tudo por culpa de Bellatrix e de Voldemort, e seu coração acelerava. Várias vezes tinha acessos e crises de ódio: atirava objetos contra a parede o mais forte que conseguia, gritava e, por vezes, quando estava sozinho (o que era quase a maior parte do tempo), permitia que lágrimas de raiva escorressem de seus olhos.

Alguns dias antes recebera uma carta vinda de Hogwarts com suas notas dos Níveis Ordinários de Magia, que fizera no último ano. A melhor nota de todas, o que ele já esperava, fora em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, mesmo sendo Umbridge a última professora. Passara razoavelmente bem em todas, até mesmo em Poções. O fato de o professor Snape não estar de olho durante a prova prática e teórica o dera bem mais confiança. Mas nem isso o fez sorrir.

Estava recebendo cartas praticamente todos os dias de seus amigos. Hermione, Rony e até mesmo Ginny contavam-lhe sempre tudo o que lhes acontecia, e Harry sabia que eles estavam se esforçando especialmente para fazer aquilo, para não deixá-lo sem notícias e desesperado como acontecera no ano anterior. Mesmo assim, respondia pequenos bilhetes. Não tinha o que contar.

Sentia falta de estar em um jogo de _Quiddich_, quando estava tudo bem e quando o padrinho estava vivo. Ele só queria poder voltar ao passado e fazer-se não convencer os amigos a irem até o Departamento de Mistérios.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta se abrindo lentamente. Pela pequena fresta que se abriu, apareceu o magro rosto da tia Petunia.

– Harry, café da manhã. – disse friamente, mas sem a grossura que ele conhecia desde sempre.

Harry resmungou – Já vou.

Depois que ela saiu e fechou a porta, Harry se levantou devagar como se pesasse uma tonelada. Calçou o tênis de sola solta quase até a metade, e saiu do quarto arrastando os pés.

Durante a manhã, Harry sentiu-se terrivelmente tentado a sair de casa e andar um pouco sozinho pelas ruas. Sabia que não podia. Havia riscos por toda parte, mas quem se importava? Não ele. Petunia protestou: não sabia o que, exatamente, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa que colocava o sobrinho em perigo fora de casa. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem da carta que recebera junto com Harry, quinze anos atrás, e do berrante que chegou em seu nome no ano anterior, que gritou em sua cozinha. Na opinião de Harry ela não se importava, mas não queria ser culpada por bruxos de não ter protegido o garoto, enquanto ela era realmente a única que podia fazer isso fora de Hogwarts. Mas Harry não a ouviu, deixou a casa e foi andar pela rua, mãos nos bolsos, cabeça baixa. Não viu a hora passar. Com o meio-dia chegou também a chuva. Continuou com o passo lento ao voltar pra casa. Não pensava em nada mais que não fosse a lembrança de pouco mais de dois anos atrás, quando por poucos instantes acreditou que iria mudar-se para a casa do seu então recém-conhecido padrinho Sirius Black. Mais uma vez pensou em como seria se ele não tivesse impedido Black de matar Pettigrew ou, mais importante, se naquela noite Remus Lupin, então professor de Hogwarts e sempre grande amigo de seu pai e seu padrinho, tivesse tomado a poção Mata-Cão. Pettigrew não teria fugido Voldemort não teria renascido e Sirius estaria _vivo _e _inocentado_. E àquele momento estariam almoçando juntos em Grimmauld Place.

Na sala, tia Petunia, a cara mais amarrada do que nunca, tinha um rolinho de papel na mão. Parecia estar parada ali sem fazer nada apenas esperando que o sobrinho aparecesse.

– Chegou a alguns minutes. Uma coruja trouxe, e veja o que ela fez. – disse apontando para uma pilha de cacos de louça – Um vaso da família, mais de meio século... – disse dando um suspiro amargo – Só pode ser pra você.

Harry não falou nada, apenas pegou o pergaminho antes que a tia pudesse se negar a entregá-lo – Vou me trocar antes do almoço. – disse disparando na direção da escada, não sem antes ver a cara da tia entortar na direção da poça de água que escorrera de suas roupas.

Ele sabia que a carta não podia ser de nenhum dos amigos: os Weasley, Hermione e Hagrid já haviam enviado suas corujas na noite anterior, e ele ainda não respondera. Harry desenrolou o pergaminho e correu os olhos.

"_Harry_

_Adicionamos temporariamente sua lareira à rede fo Floo. Precisamos nos comunicar para algumas explicações rápidas. Esteja sozinho na frente da lareira à sete e meia da noite._

_Remus Lupin, Ordem da Fênix"_

Harry ficou um pouco satisfeito ao saber que falaria com "alguém". Lembrava-se muito bem do último verão, quando se se sentiu totalmente abandonado. Simplesmente não queria isso mais uma vez. Explicar para os tios que precisava que eles se retirassem de perto da lareira para que a cabeça de alguém falasse com ele não foi tarefa fácil. Eles se seguraram para não gritar que não queriam um bando de bruxos loucos destruindo sua sala novamente, mas depois de alteradas explicações, Harry os convenceu de que era necessário que esperassem em seu quarto durante alguns minutos. Não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de satisfação ao ver os papéis sendo subitamente trocados.

Na hora marcada, Harry estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, ansioso em frente à lareira. Precisava de notícias, queria saber o que estava acontecendo no mundo. Os jornais que recebia diziam sempre as mesmas coisas. Reprises de sua entrevista para o The Quibber, dicas de como passar despercebido por prováveis Comensais e como identificá-los, a "receita" de um Patrono perfeito e coisas do tipo. As únicas notícias pelas quais se interessava eram aquelas que exaltavam alguns membros da Ordem, principalmente Albus Dumbledore. Harry percebeu que a visão jornalística das pessoas antes vistas como malucas estava cada vez mais a favor, o que significava que as pessoas, no geral, também se tornavam menos alienadas, o que ele achava bom. Ainda assim, pela proximidade que sempre tivera do grupo, achava-se no direito de entender melhor a história.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma chama verde aparecendo na lareira e o rosto de Remus boiando nas chamas.

– Ah, olá Harry!

– Remus, como vai? – disse tentando dar um fraco sorriso

– Bem, dentro do possível. Você?

Harry encolheu os ombros e suspirou – Ok.

– Como seus tios estão te tratando? Está tudo bem mesmo?

– Eu consigo me virar do jeito que for...

Harry pensou em como sempre fora idiota mentindo seus sentimentos e sentia como cada vez mais eles pesavam dentro de si. Precisava conversar com alguém, e, para aquele momento, Remus era a pessoa ideal.

– Na verdade, Remus, eu não estou realmente bem.

Remus concordou levemente com a cabeça baixando o olhar – Eu entendo... É muito difícil para todos nós.

Silêncio. Remus voltou a olhar para Harry, respirando fundo – Bem, Harry, tenho boas notícias. Isso se o que fez isso acontecer pode ser chamado de "bom"...

– O que é?

– A casa do Sirius, você sabe...

– O que tem?

– Não há mais nenhum Black vivo, além de Belatrix, mas ela já não conta. Você é o único herdeiro, ou o mais próximo que Sirius tinha de um filho.

– Herdeiro de quê, da casa? – perguntou franzindo a testa

– Sim. Ela é sua agora.

Harry ficou surpreso – Ah... Nunca havia pensado nisso.

– Você pode fazer o que quiser com a casa. Pode ir morar lá depois que tiver idade, pode vender, se livrar dos quadros e de Kreacher.

– Não, não vou vender. Sirius cresceu lá.

– Imaginei… De qualquer forma, você ainda não tem nem mesmo dezesseis anos. Aliás, acho que vou aparecer por aí no dia do seu aniversário, se não for um probema.

– Claro que não!

– Então, você só vai poder ter a casa depois que fizer dezessete anos.

Remus explicou a Harry tudo o que ele tinha que saber sobre a sua posse da casa, e combinaram que o imóvel ficaria no nome de Remus até Harry completar a maioridade.

– Bom. – Harry suspirou – E for a isso, como estão as coisas?

– Você tem lido o Daily Prophet?

– Sim. Não vi nada de interessante, apesar de o fato de a Ordem estar agora numa posição boa na opinião das pessoas, mas mais nada...

– É porque nada está realmente acontecendo. Tudo está estranhamente quieto desde aquilo, você sabe o quê. Azkaban está agora guardada pelos melhores Aurores que o Ministério pôde contratar, mas não temos certeza de que isso era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Há um grupo responsável por pesquisar e escolher guardiães melhores, algo mais forte que Dementadores, mas dignos de confiança. Voldemort não deu sinal de vida, nem Belatrix ou qualquer outro deles... Todos os Comensais que estiveram no Ministério naquela noite foram presos e bem trancados, parece que não serão um problema. Deixe-me ver... – pensou em mais novidades – Bem, as pessoas estão realmente mais simpáticas à Orden, até mesmo o Daily Prophet vem publicando boas opiniões sobre nós, mas quem começou a fazer isso foi, na realidade, The Quibble, do Sr. Lovegood. Eles cresceram muito.

Harry percebeu que Remus queria disfarçar a conversa e fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Na verdade sabia que uma breve distração era positiva, e sabia também que não deveria ser grosso como usualmente fazia com os amigos ao tentarem fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Não queria piorar ainda mais as coisas. Não naquele momento. Remus era o ´ltimo que restara do círculo de amigos de seu pai e era, agora, o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma figura paterna.

– Bom. Que bom que eles estão vendendo mais.

– Sim, e voc~e deve ter percebido que Dumbledore retornou com toda a força.

– É mesmo?

Harry sabia que o grupo estava com maior popularidade, mas não pensava nisso em âmbito pessoal. Na verdade não tinha muita paciência para ler a fundo todas as matérias, o que o fazia fechar o jornal logo após constatar não haver nada de extraordinário.

– O Ministério admitiu que esteve errado o tempo todo, você viu no jornal. Pode imaginar como a população mágica não confia mais neles, a popularidade está extremamente baixa. Por essa razão, tudo o que você ou Albus disserem serão muito bem recebidos.

Harry sorriu de lado – Isso deve estar deixando Voldemort louco.

Remus também sorriu – Tenho certeza disso. Será um grande problema para ele.

Harry suspirou novamente e olhou para os lados – Mas Remus... Mesmo que as pessoas queiram ouvir... Eu não tenho nada pra falar.

– Mas é claro que tem. Eu coloquei uma coisa na cabeça, Harry, pelo Sirius. Mesmo que ele não esteja mais com a gente, nós precisamos cuidar da memória dele. Ninguém conhece a história, ninguém sabe sobre a inocência dele. Ele morreu como um traidor assassino.

Harry sentiu a garganta apertar e abaixou a cabeça, abraçando os joelhos. Pensar naquilo o trazia toda a revolta de novo.

– Entendi. E você acha que eu devia contar a história verdadeira.

– Sim., E eu acredito que você também queira isso, correto?

– Sim… É claro que eu quero. – disse voltando a olhar pra Remus – Assim que eu puder vou falar com a Luna, pra ela marcar com o pai dela. Pelo menos todo vão saber que ele é inocente. Quero dizer... Era.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ambos notando que sentiram nós na garganta por falar em Sirius Black. Remus, quando começou a sentir os olhos arderem, respirou fundo e mais uma vez mudou de assunto.

– Harry, você nunca falou de novo sobre aquela amiga sua…

– Hermione?

– Não, eu conheço a Hermione muito bem. Digo, aquela da Ravenclaw...

– Ah. Cho Chang? Ela não é exatamente minha amiga. Não estou realmente interessado em vê-la novamente. Nem tenho pensado nela...

– Ora, harry. Você devia escrever pra ela. Ainda é tão jovem, uma companhia feminine faz bem

– Eu tenho minhas amigas, Remus, como Hermione e Ginny, e as minhas colegas do time de Quiddich …

– Não estou falando de amizade. Você sabe… Algo que nos dá mais alegria de ainda estarmos lutando.

– Ah. Quem é a sua namorada?

– Eu não disse que tenho uma! – Remus se defendeu, divertido

– Ok. – Harry respondeu irônic

– Tonks. Tvemos idas e vindas por anos, mas acho acho que está funcionando.

Harry sorriu – Ela é incrível. Fico feliz por você, meu amigo.

Remus sorriu, talvez mais feliz por ter sido chamado de amigo do que pela congratulação em si.

– Obrigado. Na semana que vem ela provavelmente irá comigo até a sua casa.

Harry sorriu levemente – Que bom! Ah, Remus… Você acha que, já que as coisas estão assim, você poderia me levar para A Toca para eu passar o resto do verão? Se não tem nada de grave acontecendo…

Remus negou com a cabeça com expressão de "desculpe-me" – Você sabe que não é possível, Harry. Apenas aí, com seus tios, você está realmente seguro até voltar para Hogwarts.

Harry esvaziou os pulmões – Só pra saber...

– Não vai demorar muito, voc~e já está enfrentando a mais de um mês agora. Bem, mas se quiser passar pelo menos o último dia com eles, pode encontrá-los em Diagon Alley e ir para a estação no dia seguinte. Mas é o máximo que possi fazer, você sabe disso.

– Eu sei...

– Bem, era isso, eu… Eu só queria converser… Essa casa é muito mais sombria depois que ele se foi.

Harry sentiu os olhos arderem. Entendeu que ele não era o único que sofria com a perda de Sirius. Remus e Sirius eram amigos desde crianças, e ele agora se via só, e para piorar estava dentro da casa do amigo. Por um instante sentiu-se extremamente egoísta por ter pensado apenas na própria perda durante aquele tempo todo.

Remus parecia ainda querer falar, embora sem saber as palavras – Ahm, Harry... Por favor, cuide-se, ok? Não saia por aí fazendo nada de maluco. Não quero que nada aconteça com você, quero que saiba... Eu sofreria muito. De verdade.

Harry sorriu um pouco emocionado – Pode contar com isso, Remus. Não vou fazer nada de errado.

E, acenando com a cabeça, Remus desapareceu da lareira assim como as chamas verdes. Harry se levantou, sentindo-se um tanto mais leve, e subiu as escadas. Assim que entrou no corredor, viu Vernon e Petunia fugindo rapidamente de volta para seus quartos, assim como Dudley, que tropeçou no batente da porta de seu quarto e tombou no chão. Harry o olhou de cima, passando pela porta, e não disse nada. Voltou para seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Fez muito bem a ele conversar com Remus, mas sabia que ele jamais poderia ser como Sirius. Pensou em tudo o que conversaram, sobre a entrevista que decidiu dar ao The Quibble, sobre a atualidade e sobre Cho Chang. Sabia que precisava, sim, de uma companhia como a mencionada por Remus, mas não tinha certeza de que Cho seria exatamente a pessoa certa.

Harry se viu num corredor muito bem conhecido por ele. Não pôde acreditar que estava de volta ao corredor que levava à entrada do Departamento de Mistérios.

– Não posso estar sonhando com isso de novo! – pensou começando a caminhar – Quero acordar!

Não acordou. Estava lá, era fato. Andou até a porta, entrou por ela e explorou as salas. Estava vazio, exceto pelos tantos objetos e portas misteriosas que haviam naquele lugar. Entrou por qualquer uma delas e sentiu o estômago afundar e o peito gelar. Lá estava a arena que tinha, no centro, o arco e o véu onde Harry vira Sirius cair. De onde ele jamais voltou.

Harry sussurrou, sem respiração – Sirius... – e começou a descer os degraus – Sirius. Sirius! – gritou, começando a correr

Parou centímetros antes da cortina e a encarou. Sentiu o coração bater em cada parte de corpo, uma ansiedade o tomar por inteiro. Tremendo e com a boca seca, Harry segurou a cortina e puxou-a abruptamente para o lado. Imediatamente deu vários passos para trás, temendo o que veria lá dentro.

Não parecia haver nada, apenas escuridão. Harry ficou parado ali, respiração curta, olhando para dentro. Já não tinha mais certeza se queria acordar daquele sonho.

– Sirius... Você está aí?

Não havia som algum, mas ele sabia que havia alguma coisa naquele lugar tão misterioso. Deu um lento passo para frente, chamando mais uma vez pelo padrinho, sem resposta. Voltou a andar e se aproximou da entrada,. Não teve coragem de entrar, parou com os pés tocando no batente, forçando a vista para a escuridão.

– Você está aí, Sirius?

Aguçando o ouvido, ele ouviu de longe um som parecido com o que ouvira quando esteve lá, pessoalmente, como se fossem sussurros e resmungos de seres humanos, vindo lá de dentro. Porém, dessa vez, os sons pareciam vir de uma só pessoa, respirando.

– É você?

De repente, Harry viu uma luz se acender do lado de dentro. Era fraca, porém o suficiente para iluminar o centro do lugar. Ele pôde ver que era uma sala muito grande, imensurável, e bem debaixo da luz havia duas cadeiras, quase de frente uma para a outra. Harry prendeu a respiração ao ver um pessoa caminhando na penumbra, na direção da luz.

A voz de Sirius surgiu suave e rouca – Venha sentar-se comigo, Harry.

De repente percebeu que não estava mais no Departamento de Mistérios. Era apenas uma sala com as cadeiras ao centro, debaixo da luz, não havia aro nem véu, não havia arena, não havia mais o medo de cair por lá e morrer.

"Isso é ridículo, é um sonho, eu não posso morrer!" e, com essa conclusão, sorriu. Estava a poucos metros do padrinho e não podia acreditar que ele estava ali, vivo no seu sonho. Correu.

– Sirius! Você está vivo! – gritou abraçando-o

Sirius riu – Estou bema qui Harry, fique calmo.

– O que aconteceu? Por que teve que acontecer, eu não entendo!

– Calma, está tudo bem. Venha, sente-se. – disse apontando uma das cadeiras.

Sentaram-se frente a frente. Harry sorria ofegante – Então? O que isso significa? Você está vivo? Onde?

– Não, Harry, não é isso. Eu estou vivo aqui, e apenas aqui.

– Como..?

– Estou aqui, não estou? Mas não estou aqui para falar sobre mim, e sim sobre você

Harry deixou de sorrir – Não há nada pra falar sobre mim...

– Há sim, é claro que há. Não quero te ver assim, meu jovem. Eu quero que você fique bem. Não estou ferido, eu não sofri. Simplesmente morri. Mas você… Você está vivo, Harry, e você deve viver! Eu vejo que se você continuar sofrendo assim, você ainda estará tão mal quando voltar para Hogwarts que perderá seu ano. E se voc~e quer que tudo isso um dia acabe, você precisa ficar bem.

Harry, com a garganta apertada – Mas é recente demais, Sirius...

Sirius respirou meio impaciente – Pode ser recente para você, Harry, mas aqui onde eu estou não existe o tempo. Não é recente, não é antigo. Simplesmente é, e ponto final.

Harry não se importou com os olhos marejados – Esse é o problema, Sirius. O fato é que eu nunca mais vou ver você se não for em sonhos como esse! Eu perdi meu pai e finalmente encontrei você, que era como um pai, e aí você morreu!

Sirius se curvou para frente, ficando mais próximo do afilhado – Há outras pessoas que se importam com você tanto quanto eu. Você tem uma família, Harry!

Harry riu deixando as lágrimas fugirem dos olhos – Quem, os Dursley?

– Os Weasley, Harry. Eles são uma família de verdade, eles têm um lar de verdade, e eles o vêem como parte da família. Você tem pessoas que te amam, não era apenas eu.

Harry o olhou em silêncio. Não queria acordar nunca mais daquele sonho, mas com essa última frase, pensou bem – Remus disse que eu não posso ir pra lá.

– Não ainda, mas vai poder ir pra lá no ultimo dia das férias.

- Como você sabe que o Remus me disse isso?

Sirius riu e voltou a se encostar-se a sua cadeira – Oras, eu morri, mas não fiquei surdo!

Harry riu secando o rosto – Ok, Sirius, mas voce me promote que vai aparecer mais vezes?

– Sempre que eu puder, Harry, eu prometo. Não se esqueça de nada que eu te disse, ok?

– Não, eu não quero acordar agora! Ainda tenho a noite toda!

Harry ouviu um som de alguma coisa batendo insistentemente em outra, sem conseguir distinguir o som. Parecia alguém batendo a uma porta ou janela, leve e insistentemente.

– Já é de manhã, Harry. Tem uma coruja batendo na sua janela. E, aliás… Feliz aniversário!

Hedwig insistia batendo o bico no vidro, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém batia na porta com insistência. Harry sentou-se na cama, atordoado, sem saber a quem atenderia primeiro. Abriu a janela e correu para a porta.

– O que está acontecendo? O que é esse barulho todo? – perguntou Petúnia, irritada

– Eu estava dormindo, não ouvi.

– O café está na mesa. – e saiu.

Harry voltou para dentro e foi até Hedwig, que parecia chateada por ter ficado tanto tempo do lado de fora – Desculpe, Hedwig... Estava conversando com o meu padrinho. – disse abrindo um sorriso.


	3. Capítulo Dois – Novidades

_Capítulo Dois – Novidades_

Harry já havia notado, desde que voltara para Privet Drive, que Dudley estava completamente diferente, principalmente tratando-se de suas roupas. Ainda assim, Harry nunca falou nada sobre o assunto, justamente porque não perdia tempo dando atenção para aquele enorme e estúpido gordo de dezesseis anos que parecia ter vinte e seis. Porém, naquela manhã, Harry estava com um humor que não sentia há tempos.

– O que está vesdindo, Dudley? – disse entrando na cozinha. Dudley estava sentado à mesa, de camisa fechada até o pescoço e cabelo cheio de gel – Indo pra igreja?

Dudley não olhou para ele, continuando a tomar sua xícara de chá (não comia nada mais) – Sim, eu estou. E se você quer saber, devia ir também.

– Que bom que está, assim você para de bater em meninos de doze anos.

– Dudley se converteu, Potter – defendeu Tia Petunia – Respeite a escolha dele, que é mil vezes melhor do que a sua.

Harry riu – Tá bom, tá bom. Acho que legal, finalmente você encontrou um caminho. Que pena que demorou mais do que eu.

– Caminho? Você chama bruxaria de caminho? Isso é coisa do inimigo!

Harry ouviu, sem responder nem se incomodar, uma pregação que durou por todo o café da manhã. Ficou sorridente por todo o tempo, lembrando-se do sonho e de tudo o que Sirius havia falado. Ao final do café, interrompeu Dudley, falando com os tios:

– Vou receber uma visita hoje.

Vernon esqueceu que estava mastigando – Visita?!

– Sim, visita. Dois amigos meus vêm por causa do meu aniversário. Porque, você sabe, eu tenho pessoas que na verdade se lembram do meu aniversário.

– Você sabe que não queremos seus amigos dentro de casa! – disse Petunia pousando trêmula sua xicara de chá.

- Ok, então eu saio. – Harry disse ao se levantar – Eu vou sair e ficar na rua, se você quiser. Sozinho!

– Não! – Petunia gaguejou – Você não vai sair da casa.

– Então meus amigos entram.

Vernon, engolindo – Se eles fizerem alguma coisa, você sabe...

– Em primeiro lugar, qualquer coisa que eles façam, exceto se matarem alguém – e percebendo o espanto de Dudley, continuou – por acidente, é lógico, eles poderiam consertar em um segundo. E em segundo lugar, meus amigos não são animais selvagens que vão chegar quebrando tudo.

Quando Harry saiu pela porta da cozinha, a campainha tocou. Harry parou e viu a sombra debaixo da porta. Podia ser qualquer um.

– Saia do meu caminho, eu abro. – disse Vernon empurrando Harry

Ele não tinha medo que fosse um comensal louco tentando matá-lo. Colocou a mão no cós da calça, segurando a ponta da varinha, mas relaxou e sorriu ao ver Remus do outro lado da porta.

– Pois não? – disse Vernon

Harry foi até a porta – Remus! Dá licensa, tio... Tonks!

Vernon deu um passo para o lado mas não saiu de perto. Remus abraçou Harry, com tapas nas costas e muito sorridente – Feliz aniversário!

– Obrigado, Remus! Que bom ver você!

Tonks o abraçou em seguida, e Harry notou nessa hora o nariz torcido de Vernon para seus longos e lisos cabelos azul-marinho.

– Entrem, entrem! – disse Harry sorridente

Vernon tentou falar, mas Harry abriu caminho por ele, ignorando-o e levando Remus e Tonks para o andar de cima.

– Sentem-se! – disse arrancando as cobertas bagunçadas da cama e enfiando-o de qualquer jeito no guarda-roupas.

Remus, sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha de Harry – Você parece muito melhor hoje!

Harry se sentou na cama – Estou. Dormi muito bem.

– Apenas pelo aniversário – disse Tonks – ou aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

– Sirius! Sonhei com ele, e foi tão real que pareceu ser mais do que um sonho!

Sorridente, contou com detalhes todo o sonho, desde o corredor até a coruja batendo na janela. Remus gostou de tudo o que Sirius disse, mas pareceu preocupado:

– Você não pode realmene acreditar que ele está atrás das cortinas, Harry. Ele não está.

Harry respirou fundo – Eu sei que ele está morto, Remus, tenho total conciência disso. Mas no sonho ele estava lá, o que eu posso fazer?

Tonks resolveu mudar de assunto, pra não criar clima – Ah! Harry, quase esqueci.

Ela tirou sua varinha do cós da calça e um quadradinho do bolso da jaqueta trouxa que usava. Deu uma batidinha nele e em seu lugar surgiu uma grande caixa de presente, que Tonks quase não aguentou segurar. Remus se levantou para ajudá-la a deixar a caixa no chão.

– Esse é o seu presente. – disse ela depois do esforço – Quero dizer, é do Remus, mas eu estou me incluindo.

Harry ajoelhou-se diante da caixa e a abriu. Franziu a testa sem entender de que se tratava. Remus sentou-se também no chão.

– A maioria deles eram do James, alguns da Loly. Eu não sei o motivo, mas Sirius tinha essa caixa em Grimmauld Place. Eu a encontrei ontem, ele deve ter escondido da família, no sótão.

Harry tirou o primeiro livro da caixa e olhou vidrado para sua capa – Isso é...

– É sim, Harry. – respondeu Remus antes da pergunta – O diário da sua mãe. Ela escrevia enquanto estava em Hogwarts.

De boca aberta, Harry olhou para Remus, que continuou – É claro que eu não o li, e aposto que o Sirius também não. Ele apenas manteve os livros seguros, provavelmente tinha certeza de que um dia os entregaria de volta a você.

Harry não abriu o diário. Colocou-o de volta na caixa, boquiaberto, e fechou-a – Depois... Eu olho melhor...

– Ta certo, Harry – disse Tonks com um sorriso compreensivo – Você vai ter muito tempo depois pra ler todas as palavrar.

Levantaram-se do chão e voltaram a se acomodar.

– E como está a casa? – perguntou Harry, mudando de assunto

– Terminamos de limpar ontem. – respondeu Remus

Harry se espantou – Só ontem? Isso já estava sendo feito no ano passado!

– Eu acho que até que foi rápido! – disse Tonks

– TInha muita coisa, várias salas escondidas com perigos reais dentro delas. – continuou Remus – Além disso, nós paramos de tomar conta quando... Você sabe.

– Sei...

– O sótão foi o ultimo cômodo, e o mais difícil de limpar. E encontramos essa surpresa lá. – disse Remus apontando a caixa – Tantos anos depois... E é lógico que pertence a você.

Harry sorriu observando-a – Obrigado, Remus. É muito bom ter algo que era deles.

Tonks andava pelo quarto, observando o guarda-roupas, a escrivaninha, a cômoda e a cama – Honestamente, Harry... Eu poderia transfigurar esse quarto se você quiser.

– Ah, não precisa. Voc~e não acha que eu pretend ficar aqui por muito tempo, acha?

– É claro que não! – respondeu Remus – Principalmente porque você já está muito grande para caber aqui. – disse abrindo os braços para se comparar ao tamanho do quarto

Desceram as escadas ainda conversando abertamente sem se importar com os donos da casa. Vernon e Petunia correram do corredor para a cozinha, tentando não ser vistos, mas pôde-se perceber que, através do vidro da porta, eles ainda estavam espiando.

– Ah! Quase me esqueci. – disse Remus assim que pararam diante da porta que dava para a rua – Dumbledore me contratou novamente.

Harry sorriu – Jura?! Você vai ser nosso professor de novo?

– Na verdade, Snape vai ensinar os três primeiros anos e eu fico com os outros quarto. Não sei qual a razão.

– Acho que o Dumbledore finalmente decidiu dar pro Snape o emprego que ele sempre quis. Mas o que importa é que você vai ser nosso professor de novo, e isso é muito bom!

Remus sorriu sarcástico – Depois da Umbrige, qualquer um seria um ótimo professor.

– Nem me fale! Olha só...

Harry estendeu as costas da mão para que Remus olhasse. Ainda havia uma marca onde ele escrevera "não devo contar mentiras" várias e várias vezes cortando a própria pele. Remus pareceu revoltado.

– Ela é um montro, aquela gárgula!

– O que aconteceu com ela?

– Foi demitida, logicamente. – respondeu Tonks com um ar satisfeito – Fudge o fez diante dos reporters do Prophet, e disse que ela desonrou Ministério.

– Queria poder ensinar uma lição a eles... – disse Harry olhando ele também para sua cicatriz na mão

– Bem, eu espero que isso vá acontecer um dia, e você ainda terá orglho de si mesmo. – disse Remus e, vendo Harry sorrir sarcasticamente, continuou – Você pode não acreditar nisso agora, mas eu sei que vai acontecer.

– Espero que sim.

– Realmente precisamos ir agora. – disse Tonks consultando o relógio de pulso – Começo a trabalhar em meia hora.

– E eu vou começar a preparer as minhas aulas. – disse Remus esfregando as mãos – Mal posso esperar para estar em Hogwarts de novo!

Na metade seguinte de suas férias, após o sonho com o padrinho e a visita de Remus e Tonks, Harry ficou muito mais animado. Passava a maioria de seu tempo escrevendo e respondendo cartas, fazendo tarefas que simplesmente esquecera, ou apreciando alguns das centenas de livros de seus pais. Todas as noites, antes de dormir, esperava sonhar novamente com Sirius, mas o fato não se repetiu. Nos últimos dias das férias Harry já desanimara um pouco, temendo que ele nunca mais aparecesse. Apesar disso, continuou ansioso para a volta às aulas, diferente de como estava antes do sonho.

No dia da compra de seus livros – e do reencontro com seus amigos –, os Dursley o levaram até uma das mais movimentadas avenidas de Londres em que ficava o pub bruxo _Leaky Cauldron_. Pararam o carro do outro lado da rua, Harry mal se despediu e sumiu para dentro do bar, arrastando seu grande malão.

Lá, vários bruxos de má aparência que estavam sentados bebendo olharam para a porta quando esta se abriu. Harry se viu como centro das atenções, já que alguns cochicharam e ficaram olhando sem a menor discrição. Ignorando-os, Harry chegou até o balcão, onde pediu a Tom, o dono do bar, se podia deixar seu malão guardado durante as compras. Apesar da expressão zangada de natureza, Tom aceitou de bom grado. Harry atravessou o bar e chegou até o cubículo no fundo, pelo qual, usando a varinha, chegou ao _Diagon Alley_.

Sentindo-se finalmente em casa, Harry caminhou entre as pessoas sem pressa, como se tentasse absorver de volta cada espaço de seu mundo. Percebeu novamente que muitos que passavam o olhavam, a maioria cumprimentando-o fervorosamente. Fazia meses que era notícia quase diária no Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, entre outros informativos bruxos, e muitas pessoas aguardavam sua volta tanto quanto ele mesmo. Viu alguns amigos e conhecidos de Hogwarts, e, dentre eles, Draco Malfoy e sua mãe, Narcissa. Fingiu olhar o preço de caldeirões para esconder-se até que Malfoy distanciasse o suficiente para não encontrá-lo cara-a-cara. Os eventos ainda estavam muito recentes para Harry se conter em azarar ou mesmo dar um soco na cara de Malfoy caso ouvisse qualquer provocação, por menor que fosse.

Harry virou-se aliviado e voltou seu rumo à livraria, onde encontraria com seus amigos. No meio do caminho, porém, encontrou Cho Chang, acompanhada dos pais. Ela parecia nervosa e sorriu tímida para ele.

– Oi, Harry. C-Come foi seu verão?

– Ótimo! – mentiu – Você?

– Bem. Esses... Esses são meus pais.

Harry até daria um fraco sorriso se a mãe de Cho não parecesse estar observando até a cor de seu intestino – Bem, preciso ir encontrar Ron e _Hermione _– disse sabendo que ela se distanciaria após a menção desse nome.

– Hum... Certo. Te vejo na escola. – e saiu, aceitando os puxões de sua mãe para longe.

– Tchau.

Harry já não estranhava o fato de outras pessoas, como a mãe de Cho, terem uma séria aversão por ele, como se fosse algo contagioso e muito ruim. Mas quanto ao ciúme que Cho Chang sentia por Hermione, isso ele jamais entenderia, apesar de não ficar pessoalmente incomodado. O estranho é que por três anos esperara por uma oportunidade com Cho, e agora pelo pouco mais que a havia conhecido, simplesmente não sentia mais nada.

– Oh, lá está ele! Harry! – ele ouviu a voz fina de Hermione se sobressaindo sobre as outras

Ela veio andando depressa do fundo da loja, balançando seus cabelos cacheados e sorrindo. Logo atrás dela estava Rony.

– Que bom te ver, Harry! – disse abraçando-o

– É bom te ver também.

– Como vai, cara? – disse Rony apertando feliz sua mão

Apesar de saber que o ano anterior foi realmente estressante, que havia perdido seu padrinho, que Voldemort voltara e que passou seu último mês todo ouvindo as pregações de seu primo, não teve a mesma sensação ruim quando mentiu "tudo bem" para Cho. Lembrava agora apenas que estava de volta com seus amigos, que tentaram animá-lo pelas férias inteiras, que estiveram com ele nos momentos mais difíceis e que o fizeram feliz durante cinco anos.

– Muito melhor do que na última vez que nos vimos, e agora melhor ainda!

Ginny se aproximou trazendo novos frascos de tinta em uma cestinha seus cabelos ruivos muito vivos agora bem mais longos, caindo pelos ombros – Olá, Harry! – ela sorriu

Harry retribuiu o sorriso – Oi, Ginny, tudo bem?

– Bem... – ela temeu perguntar "e você?" e não fazer bem, mas Harry ficou esperando a pergunta e os dois se olharam em silencio e sorrindo por alguns instantes

– Vamos, precisamos comprar nossos livros. – interrompeu Hermione sem perceber

Encontraram-se com os outros Weasley, que fizeram festa ao vê-lo. Molly lhe deu um abraço de quebrar costelas e Arthur apertou fortemente sua mão, ambos muito felizes. Fred e George o encheram de tapas efusivos nas costas. Quando Molly percebeu que não seria uma boa ideia que todos continuassem enchendo ainda mais a Floreios e Borrões, mandou que os filhos, incluindo Harry e Hermione esperassem do lado de fora, e depois se encontrassem em uma das lanchonetes de lá.

Andando pelo Beco, Harry soube mais profundamente dos assuntos dos últimos dois meses. Arthur havia aumentado de posto no Ministério, era agora o responsável pelas Comunicações Interministeriais. Ginny, ao perceber que Harry não entendera qual era a responsabilidade daquele cargo, sorriu e o explicou que se tratava da chefia em uma seção pouco disputada, mas muito importante tanto para o Ministério trouxa quanto o Bruxo do Reino Unido. Assim como existiriam os dois primeiros-ministros, que se reuniam entre si frequentemente, havia os outros ministérios (como economia, esportes, educação, saúde, etc.) que, para tomar decisões importantes, precisavam comunicar-se, também. E ele era quem cuidava para que tudo isso ocorresse da forma mais discreta e produtiva possível.

– Não poderia existir nada mais a cara de Arthur Weasley! Conectar os mundos mágico e trouxa de uma maneira legal! – ele disse ao entender

– E a melhor parte é o salário, lógico. – disse Fred

– E as horas. – completou George – Desde que entramos em Hogwarts só vemos nosso pai no café da manhã.

– Acho que vou sentir falta de quando ele chegava de manhã cedinho, - disse Ginny sorrindo docemente – e eu acordava antes de todo mundo pra esperar por ele.

Todos os irmãos caçoaram dela por ser a caçula e tão apegada ao pai. Ficando um pouco vermelha e xingando, ainda rindo, Ginny tentou se livrar dos apertos na bochechas que recebeu.

- Mas gente – disse Harry após a bagunça cessar um pouco – porque é que o Fudge resolveu simplesmente mudar de opiniao a respeito da Ordem? É tão ao contrário do que ele vinha fazendo! Demitir a Umbridge faz sentido, porque o ódio por ela era geral, mas além de sete votos de simpatia que ele conseguiu dos Weasley, o que mais o Fudge quer?

– Ora, Harry, não são apenas sete votos, pense bem. – disse Hermione

– Eu não contei o Percy, Mione, a não ser que o Fudge tenha realmente mudado e decidido reunir pai e filho.

– Não estou falando do Percy, Harry, estou falando de você. – ela completou

Todos da mesa o olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos, o que o fez entender.

George, apesar de sorrindo, falou com sinceridade – Harry, você não é mais "como se fosse" nosso irmão. Nós já adotamos você, cara!

– Mas é o seguinte, Harry – completou Ginny – você já tem uma posição boa, politicamente agora, e ele não queria ficar mal com a imagem que você tem, não de novo. Se ele sabe não tem jeito de você virar amigo dele, a única coisa que ele pode fazer é aparecer bem nos jornais.

– Ah, e sobre o Percy voltar – disse George – o Fudge conseguiu até que fazer alguma coisa.

– O que, o Percy voltou?

- Nem perto disso. Agora ele simplesmente sabe que o papai não é incompetente, apenas um homem de princípios, que está agora numa posição muito maior do que um dia ele pode sonhar em chegar.

– Sim, agora ele até cumprimenta o papai no trabalho, mas ainda não conversa com ele. – finalizou Ron

Ainda querendo saber todas as novidades, Harry perguntou aos gêmeos – Bem, e quanto a vocês?

– Ah, não, não pergunta! – Hermione disse ao apoiar a testa nas mãos

– Você não tem idéia do que fez. – disse Ginny fazendo um sinal de negativo com a cabeça – Agora eles vão falar sobre todas as incríveis novidades e estupendos produtos da Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes...

Fred e George haviam fugido com maestria de Hogwarts ao fim do ano letivo anterior, enquanto a terrível Dolores Umbridge ainda era a diretora. Com o dinheiro que Harry os havia dado ao fim de seu quarto ano escolar, fizeram muitas pesquisas, experimentos e, consequentemente, investimentos na própria escola, e, com os lucros, montaram sua loja de brincadeiras e azarações. A maioria das vendas ainda acontecia por encomenda, então várias noites de suas "férias" ainda foram dedicadas a trens, ônibus, metrôs e vassouras que usaram para entregas mais difíceis, em locais distantes de qualquer casa ligada à rede de flu, já que não podiam desaparatar, por não serem registrados.

– Mas até assim você está nos ajudando, Harry. – disse George após breve explicação

Harry espantou-se – Eu?

– É! – disse George, feliz

- Com toda essa babação do Ministério com a nossa família, eles quiseram nos seixar fazer os testes finais e nos formar... - Fred começou a explicar

- E imagino que vocês estão se preparando pra isso. – ralhou Hermione

- Posso terminar? – disse Fred – A mamãe nos nos deixou fazer isso.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry

- Ela ainda está furiosa com a nossa fuga, e em vez de fazer os exames, ela perdiu para que eles nos aceitassem de volta em Hogwarts para fazer o último ano. – explicou Fred

- E não se diz não para uma Molly Weasley furiosa. – completou George

- Portanto, cunhadinha, você pode contar conosco estudando novamente em Hogwarts esse ano.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça imediatamente, assim como Ronald, que ficou mais rubro que seus cabelos. Fres e Geroge se olharam satisfeitos, notando a reação imediata. Harry abru a boca e ensaiou antes de conseguir perguntar.

- Peraí… Cunhadinha? O quê... – Harry olhou de Hermione para Rony, surpreso – Vocês dois?

- Calma, Harry, eu explico. – disse Ginny pacientemente – Não é nada, esses dois estão exagerando. É que, você sabe, Hermione está com a gente na Toca há alguns dias, nós achamos que você iria também, e então um dia...

Rony não levantou a cabeça – Eu falei pra eles não entrarem no quarto

Ginny virou-se para Harry – E você sabe que isso é praticamente a mesma coisa que mandar eles entrarem no quarto. E eles estavam…

Harry falou baixo, porém um tanto exasperado – Se beijando?!

Hermione ergueu a cabeça abruptamente – Não! Não, Harry, nós nunca fizemos isso, e você seria o primeiro a saber! Sério, não acredite neles, nada aconteceu.

Ginny cochichou – Mas parecia que estava quase acontecendo. – e baixou ainda mais o tom de voz – Deixa, harry, os dois sofreram o suficiente nessa semana com os gêmeos, e realmente não tem nada acontecendo por enquanto.

Forçando-se para mudar de assunto, Harry perguntou mais sobre os planos de Fred e George, que contaram que, apesar de não serem tão fáceis como imaginavam que seriam, os negócios estavam indo muito bem – ainda mais com pessoas tão especialistas no ramo. Contrataram como gerente o colega de classe Lee Jordan, que além de ser companheiro nos momentos de diversão, tinha uma incrível tática de comerciante e também era ótimo em cálculos, e estavam fazendo de tudo para que Molly não ficasse totalmente decepcionada com eles. Planejavam ainda morar sozinhos assim que se formassem no final daquele ano, mas entre os planos mais imediatos estava realizar uma reforma nA Toca. Além disso, era visível a satisfação dos dois em poder ajudar a família financeiramente. Apesar de Harry nunca ter entendido isso como importante, via que se sentiam bem andando bem-vestidos e podendo comprar materiais de melhor qualidade. Harry, afinal, sentiu desvanecer em si qualquer sentimento de culpa por tê-los ajudado com o prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo.

Na hora do almoço Fred e George já haviam retornado ao trabalho na loja. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se em uma mesa à parte enquanto Arthur, Molly e Ginny verificavam os conjuntos de materiais escolares. Preferindo não comentar sobre o assunto que Fred e George instigaram na sorveteria, e muito menos sobre seus problemas, Harry entrou num dos assuntos preferidos de Hermione: as notas dos NOM's.

– Eu não fui tão mal – começou Harry – Na verdade até me surpreendi.

– Eu também até que não. – disse Ronald – Apesar de eu não achar que isso é tão útil. Veja Fred e George. Eles estão melhores a cada dia, indo em frente, e eles não são nem mesmo formados na escola. Eles estão tomando o lugar do Percy como o grande futuro da família!

Hermione interrompeu – Nem pense nisso, Ron. Ok, eles estão indo bem, mas só porque estão fazendo o que amam e de uma maneira profissional. Você devia simplesmente pensar mais nisso e se concentrar na escola.

– Se você acha que eu vou começar a adorer o Snape por causa disso...

– Não, Ron, eu sei que você odeia Poções por causa do Snape, mas o que eu estou dizendo é que você tem que pensar nas coisas nas quais você é realmente bom na escola.

– Bem... – disse Rony com um ar pensativo – Xadrez, será?

Ginny, que havia terminado de ajudar os pais, se aproximou novamente – Que tal Quiddich, Ron? Você é bom nisso!

– Não sabia que você tinha a mania de se intrometer na conversa dos outros!

Ginny pareceu ofendida – Não, seu animal. Só vim ver se vocês vão querer sobremesa.

Depois de terminarem as compras, Harry e Hermione foram com a família Weasley para A Toca. Antes de dormir, Harry contou a Ronald e Hermione mais detalhes sobre o sonho. Apesar de ter mais coisas para conversar a sós com eles, como contar o que afinal havia na profecia e sobre o diário de sua mãe que estava lendo desde a metade de suas férias, estava cansado e percebeu que também deveria dormir quando Ronald começou a roncar no meio da conversa. Hermione foi para o quarto de Ginny e Harry ainda ficou alguns minutos com o pensamento revirando antes de adormecer. Gostaria muito de conversar com Sirius novamente, mas antes que seu sono atingisse o estágio de sonhos, foi acordado pela agitação e bagunça que anualmente acontecia nA Toca desde que o mais velho dos sete filhos, Bill, entrara em Hogwarts.

- Vai, Harry, a gent epode parecer desmionado, mas somos bons em matemática e em negócios. – insistiu George

– Fizemos os calculos e temos certeza de que antes do Natal, se você realmente se esforçar – seguiu Fred em um tom sarcasticamente convincente – você pode ter todo o seu dinheiro de volta!

– Exato! Se voc~e não aceita o dinheiro de volta, vamos pagar em mercadorias.

– Não! – respondeu Harry de imediato – Eu disse que não quero que me paguem nada!

Os gêmeos referiam-se mais uma vez ao prêmio que Harry recebera em seu quarto ano de Hogwarts, no torneio Tribruxo, para o qual _não_ havia se inscrito e tampouco ficou feliz em ganhar, afinal ficou face-a-face com Voldemort e viu o colega Cedric Diggory ser assassinado. Harry não pensara duas vezes antes de dar todos os Galeões a Fred e George, que, depois do investimento aplicado, agora faziam toda a questão de devolver.

Fred não desistiu – Isso porque você ainda não conhece a nova e revolucionária Atira-Cuspe! Todas as vantagens da versão anterior, mas agora com muitos novos acessórios, completamente camuflável, silenciosa, gatilho giratório...

George continuou a vender o peixe – ... e se você levar essa maravilha que todo aluno precisa ter, você ainda leva completamente de grace um kit com mais de trinta consistência de cuspe! Bafão Cebola, Supercola, Grudento I e II, Cuspexpresso, Bolhinhas de…

Molly, que desde cedo andava de um lado para o outro, chegou ao quarto de Ronald naquele momento – CHEGA, deixem Harry e Ronald em paz! Saindo, saindo...

– Tá bom mãe, calma, mas harry, não esquece! – disse George tentando se soltar da mãe – Nós mandamos tudo pelo correio sem nenhum custo! Você não vai se arrepender! Ai mãe, larga!

Harry sorriu, continuando a amarrar seu tênis e tentando disfarçar que não se interessou nem um pouco em imaginar alunos do primeiro e segundo anos atirando cuspes em Filch e Norris sem que eles percebessem de onde viriam. Depois de muita confusão (quando Hermione descobriu que Fred e George estavam escondendo "artefatos" nos malões, fez todos esvaziarem e depois arrumarem novamente) todos embarcaram no novo carro da família que os gêmeos compraram, já com o interior magicamente ampliado e um novo sistema de voo que, por insistência de Molly, nunca havia sido usado.

Devido à agilidade do novo carro, impressionantemente chegaram um pouco adiantados em King's Cross. Como Arthur e Molly tinham compromissos marcados com a Ordem, os jovens foram deixados na Plataforma 9¾ antes de o Expresso partir.

Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, Fred e George sentaram-se em uma das últimas cabines vazias no trem, acomodando-se depois de encaixar seus pertences nos maleiros. Poucos minutos depois, o trem soltou mais fumaça e começou a andar, deixando lentamente a plataforma cheia de bruxos acenando suas despedidas para os alunos.

Rafaela entrou desajeitada no trem, carregando seu grande malão, uma mochila nas costas e uma bolsa pendurada. Ainda não se acostumara a usar aquele par de óculos. Eles eram bem finos e discretos, chegavam a ser quase imperceptíveis para quem a visse de longe, mas pesava mais do que a aparência demonstrava. Os óculos escorregavam para a ponta do nariz a todo o momento, o que a atrapalhava muito, já que por fora das lentes não enxergava nada além de borrões escuros e indistinguíveis. O malão entalou em certo ponto do corredor estreito e dois alunos aparentemente mais velhos a ajudaram a passar. Os dois a olharam com certa curiosidade: era um rosto novo e não parecia estar chegando para o primeiro ano, porém não perguntaram nada. Sem encontrar nenhuma cabine vazia e não ter visto por onde passou nenhum rosto que se parecesse com as fotos que vira de Harry Potter e dos amigos dele, por um instante não soube o que fazer.

Foi salva por uma garota, loira, de olhos grandes e sonhadores.

– Olá!

Rafaela sorriu para ela – Olá! Tudo bom?

- Sim. Eu não conheço você.

- Sou nova… Aluna de intercâmbio.

- Meu nome é Luna Lovegood. Prazer em conhecê-la. – disse estendendo a mão

- Rafaela Salles. Pode me chamar de Rafaela..

- Luna. – disse a garota – Em que ano você está?

- Sexto.

- Sou do quinto. Venha, vou te apresentar para alguns amigos meus do sexton ano.

Rafaela seguiu Luna pelo corredor estreito, ainda com dificuldades para levar sua bagagem. O trem começava a sacudir com mais força ao ganhar velocidade rumo ao norte.

- Aqui estão eles. – disse Luna, parando diante da porta de uma cabine. Acenou brevemente e a abriu, entrando em seguida

Rafaela se aproximou e sentiu um frio intenso no estomago. Teve vontade de desistir imediatamente e correr o mais rápido que pudesse, mas se forçou a ficar e sorrir. Luna já cumprimentara Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, além de mais dois rapazes e uma garota tão ruivos quanto Ronald.

- O-Oi.

Ela disse e todos na cabine olharam pra ela.

- Essa é a Rafaela. – disse a voz sonhadora de Luna de dentro da cabine – Acabei de conhecê-la no corredor. Ela é aluna de intercâmbio do sexto ano..

- Olá! – disse um dos rapazes ruivos se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela – Eu sou Fred Weasley e ele é o George.

George atravessou à frente do irmão e cumprimentou-a em seu lugar – Muito prazer em conhecê-la!

Rafaela riu ao cumprimentá-lo – Oi, o prazer é meu!

- Deixe-nos ajudá-la. – disse Fred, passando por ela e pegando a alça do malão de sua mão

George fez o mesmo e Rafaela esperou que eles acomodassem sua bagagem nos compartimentos acima dos bancos e, então, entrou com eles na cabine. Cumprimentou sorridente cada um dos outros alunos com aperto de mãos. Harry achou que fosse mania de perseguição, mas notou que ela o olhou mais longamente, como a maioria dos bruxos que conhecia fazia. Já quase acostumado com isso, fingiu que não percebeu.

- Intercâmbio? – disse Hermione, para iniciar o assunto – Que interessante!

- Sim, sou do Brasil. Vim pra fazer seu sexton ano e conhecer mais sobre a magia internacional. Voltarei pra completar o sétimo ano em Ádvena

- Nossa, que sotaque! – exclamou Ronald

- Ron! – ralhou Hermione

Rafalea sorriu – Bom, sim... Eu sou Brasileira, entao acho que é bem normal que eu tenha sotaque.

– Não, eu quero dizer... Um sotaque muito Americano! – explicou-se Ronald

– Ah, sim, ok. Esse é o ingles que é ensinado no Brasil, então meu sotaque realmente é americano... – Rafaela se explicou um pouco envergonhada

– Não importa. Você sabe falar dois idiomas enquanto nós todos falamos só um! – disse Hermione olhando duramente para Ronald

– Três, na verdade … - disse Rafaela em voz baixa – Sei falar espanhol também.

– Espanhol não é a sua língua? – perguntou Harry

Rafaela arrelagou os olhos espantada ao ouvir aquilo, e Hermione enterrou o rosto em uma mão. Em instantes Rafaela riu e ela e Hermione trocaram um olhar engraçado.

- Ai meu Deus. – disse Rafaela antes de começar a rir com Hermione

- Eles falam português no Brasil, gente! Pelo amor de Deus, vocês não tem nenhuma cultura geral?

- Ai, meu Deus, tudo bem, não são só eles. – disse Rafaela tentando melhorar a situação – Não se preocupem..

- Desculpe. – disse Ronald sorrindo envergonhado

- Eu já li sobre magia em países americanos. – disse Hermione – Achei fascinante.

Rafaela sorriu – É sim, temos criaturas incríveis e uma história muito rica.

- Eu não sabia que eles tinham intercâmbios em Hogwarts. – disse Ronald olhando ainda bastante surpreso para Rafaela

- Bem, sim, na minha escola isso é muito comum, muitos bruxos e bruxas de outros países vão pra lá, e os alunos brasileiros também vão para outros países. Acho que é coisa de brasileiro, nós temos uma enorme mistura de nacionalidades, raças, cores, tudo o que vocês puderem imaginar.

- E quanto á casa? Você sabe como vai ser? – perguntou Harry, imaginando a garota mais velha entrando junto com os aluninhos de dez anos para colocar o chapéu seletor diante da escola toda

Rafaela o olhou e sentiu algo que jamais se esqueceria. Uma raiva a invadiu por dentro de forma tão intensa que a assustou. Sentiu seu estômago afundar, ferver, era como se conhecesse Harry, e como se ele fosse seu pior inimigo. Engoliu o ódio que sentiu na garganta, com força, e continuou a conversa sem transparecer nada.

- Eu não sei. É um chapéu, né? Eu li obre isso em _Hogwarts: uma História._

Hermione sorriu. Harry e Ronald se entreolharam querendo rir.

Os colegas fizeram algumas perguntas por curiosidade sobre como era o colégio de onde Rafaela viera, e ela passou todo o início da viagem falando sobre Ádvena, escola e cidade, e também sobre São Paulo e, finalmente chegou ao inevitável, que era o que havia acontecido cerca de um semestre atrás.

- Eu sabia que te conhecia! – exclamou Hermione apontando brevemente para Rafaela, sorrindo – Sim, eu li sobre você no _International Post_!

- É, provavelmente... – Rafaela respondeu sorrindo timidamente

- O quê? – perguntou George – O que ela fez?

- Existe um _International Post_? – perguntou Ronald em voz baixa

- Ela duelou contra um dos maiores magos do Brasil! – disse Hermione com empolgação – E venceu!

Todos demonstraram espanto e admiração, perguntando detalhes sobre o que havia acontecido. Rafaela sorriu timidamente.

- Bom, sim... É... Ele era um cara muito mau.

Todos riram da simplicidade que ela usou para explicar o fato, mas pediram mais detalhes. Para disfarçar uma pontada aguda que sentiu na altura do estomago, riu e respirou fundo. Contou brevemente toda a história, desde a situação política do país após a tomada do poder pelo Comandante Alcino até a morte dos invasores ao palácio, sua tentativa de resgate, o duelo com o Comandante e, finalmente, a notícia da morte da mãe.

Houve um silencio constrangedor.

- Eu... – gaguejou Harry – Eu sinto muito.

Rafaela o olhou com simpatia e mais uma vez estranhou saber que era grata e ele por esse sentimento já que ele, de todas as pessoas, era o que melhor podia entendê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu nova onda de raiva por ele. Desviou o olhar e ficou olhando a paisagem que passava depressa pela janela do trem.

- E foi por isso – ela recomeçou, em voz alta – que eu decidi sair do Brasil por um tempo. Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi o melhor pro meu país, que coloquei um fim numa das épocas mais sombrias da nossa história, mas eu não queria ficar e ter que responder a perguntas e dar entrevistas ou me tornar uma celebridade por causa disso. Eu perdi a minha mãe, gostaria que eles entendessem isso, mas o meu luto não foi respeitado. Eu acho que esse ano vai ser bom pra mim, apesar de saber que eu vou sentir falta de lá, da cidade, da escola, dos meus amigos, do resto da minha família...

Houve mais silêncio, em que todos na cabine se entreolhavam. Apenas aquele pensamento afetou Harry mais a fundo. Imaginou a quantidade de vezes que também quisera tomar aquela atitude, porém não o fez por Hogwarts ser seu verdadeiro lar. Por um momento teve certeza que sua cicatriz ardera novamente. Sabia que Voldemort estava por perto independente de onde estivesse fisicamente, e mesmo não tendo os mesmos sonhos que antes e mesmo não o tendo mais dentro dele, podia sentir sua presença apenas por ele estar vivo e, principalmente, fortalecido.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse Hermione tocando a mão de Rafaela

– Se você quiser, não falamos nisso novamente. – completou Luna, que até agora estava em silêncio, seu olhar sonhador observando Rafaela carinhosamente

Rafaela sorriu e agradeceu – Falar sobre isso não é um problema. O problema é falar sobre isso o tempo todo.

Fred e George continuaram puxando assunto, percebendo o constrangimento da situação, e Rafaela agradeceu internamente. Respondeu mais algumas perguntas sobre o sistema de casas, pontuações, matérias e professores de sua escola. Quando se aproximavam da metade da viagem, Rafaela se levantou e pediu licença, dizendo que iria procurar por um toalete. Recusou a companhia de Hermione, que se ofereceu para mostrar a ela onde ficava. "_Vocês devem ter muito o que converser, não se preocupe comigo"_.

Assim que ela saiu, Fred e George fizeram uma cena ao colocar suas mãos sobre o coração e fingir desmaios. Harry e Ronald riram.

- Não entendi, o quê? – disse Hermione

- Ah, cunhadinha! – disse Fred – Essa menina arrebatou nossos corações!

- Ela é gatinha e matou um bruxo das trevas! – completou George – O que mas podíamos querer?

- Sai for a, George, eu vi primeiro!

Os dois fingiram brigar e causaram ainda mais risos. Harry concordara que ela era bonita, mas ultimamente quando pensava em uma garota bonita, lembrava-se imediatamente de Ginny, sem poder evitar. Ronald não disse nada, apenas riu, e olhou brevemente para Hermione, deixando claro que não era ele que estava dizendo aquilo.

- Espero que ela fique na _Gryffindor_. – disse Hermione – Seria bom, pra variar, ter uma colega que realmente se importa com os estudos.

- Como você sabe que ela se importa como você? – perguntou Ronald

- Ela leu _Hogwarts: uma História._ Nenhum de vocês leu, e nem britânica ela é! Aposto que ela se importa muito mais com o aprendizado do que vocês

Fred e George deixaram a cabine logo depois, procurando pelos colegas do sétimo ano. Logo Luna e Ginny também se retiraram, indo em busca dos colegas do seu ano. Pouco depois, a porta da cabine se abriu novamente e o rosto sorridente do professor Lupin apareceu.

- Tem lugar aí pra mim?

Harry virou-se abruptamente e sorriu – Remus? Aqui?

– Acho que mencionei que seria professor de Hogwarts novamente nesse ano, não mencionei? – disse entrando – Hello, Miss Granger. – disse cumprimentando Hermione

Remus sentou-se com os alunos e começaram a conversar.

- Como eu disse ao Harry quando o visitei em seu aniversário – explicou Remus á pergunta dos alunos se havia alguma novidade vinda da Ordem da Fênix – não vem acontecendo nada de alarmante, e isso é alarmante por si só. Após seu retorno no Ministério, estávamos preparados para ouvir más notícias todos os dias, mas nada aconteceu. Isso apenas nos faz ter certeza de que ele está preparando algo muito maior. Nós temos informações diretas da fonte...

- Ah, é. – interrompeu Harry – Snape. Vocês realmente confiam nele, né?

- Albus confia cegamente nele, Harry, portanto toda a Ordem tamém confia. Eu já te falei isso.

- E o que ele sabe? – perguntou Hermione em voz baixa

- Por enquanto nada de concreto chegou aos ouvidos dele, mas nós sabemos que assim que ele ouvir algo, ele nos contará. E não se preocupe – completou vendo a expressão de incredulidade de Harry – ele não é a nossa única fonte de informações.

Harry já abrira a boca para perguntar quais eram os outros meios quando a porta da cabine se abriu novamente. Era Rafaela retornando.

- Ah, oi... Tudo bem se eu continuar aqui com vocês? – perguntou olhando dos novos colegas para o homem que estava sentado com eles – Tipo, vocês foram as únicas pessoas que eu conheci até agora.

- Claro! – disse Hermione levantando-se do lado de Lupin e indo sentar-se com Ronald

- Obrigada. Olá... – ela disse ao sentar-se ao lado do homem

- Olá. Você deve ser a Srta. Salles, aluna de intercãmbio.

- Sim, sou eu. Muito prazer. – disse estendendo a mão para ele. Sentiu a mão quente de Lupin aquecer sua mão gelada

- Esse é o Professor Remus Lupin – apresentou Hermione

- Serei seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Rafaela sorriu – Uma das minhas matérias preferidas.

Rafaela o observou por mais breves segundos, imaginando se ele seria uma das pessoas que sabiam do que estava acontecendo com ela. Sem demonstrar saber de nada, Remus sorria para ela, e em seguida se levantou.

– Muito bem, meus jovens amigos, vocês devem colocar seus uniformes, chegareos em breve a Hogwarts. Com licença, vejo vocês na cerimônia.

Depois de trocados, os três com seus uniformes com o brasão da _Gryffindor_ e Rafaela com o uniforme sem brasão algum, conversaram mais sobre Hogwarts antes de chegarem à estação. Harry tentou esquecer todos os problemas do ano anterior e comentou tudo o que podia sobre o castelo. Com os amigos, falou sobre o que conseguiu lembrar sobre os lugares mais bonitos, os lugares proibidos e os não recomendáveis, sobre os amigos e indesejáveis, sobre os problemas que certamente Rafaela enfrentaria com os alunos da _Slytherin_ por ser mestiça e vir de outro país que eles considerariam como "terceiro mundo". Falavam agora sobre o corpo docente, comentaram que Remus era, na opinião deles, o melhor professor que já tiveram, que McGonnagal era muito boa e muito severa ao mesmo tempo, passaram brevemente pelo nome de Snape e falaram sobre outros professores.

Rafaela ficou curiosa para saber mais sobre Snape, o bruxo que estivera na sua casa semanas antes, mas não perguntou nada. Teve medo que algum dos colegas falasse sobre o jogo duplo de Snape e seus óculos o denunciassem.

Na descida do trem, quase todos os alunos da _Gryffindor_ da sexta série se encontraram, um pouco menos felizes e empolgados do que sempre estavam. A volta de Voldemort estava na cabeça de todos diariamente. Harry, Ronald e Hermione deram até logo a Rafaela e seguiram para as carruagens. Rafaela ficou por um instante parada á plataforma, sem saber para onde ir, até que ouviu uma voz chamando pela aluna de intercambio. A voz parecia um trovão e veio de um homem de mais de dois metros e meio de altura, o rosto escondido pela barba espessa e cabelos emaranhados. Ele se apresentou como Rubeus Hagrid e Rafaela o seguiu junto com as crianças de cerca de onze anos, vários centímetros mais baixas do que ela.

Quando Harry, Ronald e Hermione chegaram às carruagens, Hermione não pôde deixar de exclamar "_Eu realmente preferia continua a não enxergar esses Thestrals_". Ronald e Ginny concordaram e hesitaram antes de achar algum menos feio para usar a carruagem.

No salão principal, Harry mais uma vez foi o centro das atenções ao entrar e sentar-se com os amigos à mesa da Gryffindor. Na mesa da Slytherin, Draco Malfoy como sempre se sentou entre Crabbe e Goyle, mas a diferença era perceptível. No lugar do olhar arrogante e das provocações desconexas, Malfoy estava calado e encarava Harry profundamente por todo tempo, com o olhar carregado de ódio. Crabbe e Goyle também não tinham a mesma expressão vazia de sempre, pareciam agora com seres humanos pensantes, como se fossem capazes de elaborar uma vingança inteligente.

No momento em que Harry cruzou seu olhar com o de Malfoy, respondeu em voz alta – Não tenho medo de cara feia. Já vi coisas piores.

– Com quem você está falando? – perguntou Ronald olhando na mesma direção

– Ninguém. Malfoy.

– Ah, Harry, ignora ele. – disse Hermione – É o nosso primeiro dia, você não quer começar o semester com brigas ou uma detenção.

– Umbridge não está mais aqui, Hermione. – lembrou Ronald

– Sim, mas temos outros professors rígidos, como o Snape, e qualquer um deles pode aplicar detenção.

– Só o Remus pra nos salvar esse ano. – constatou Harry

Os três olharam para a mesa dos professores e viram Remus sentando-se entre Snape e McGonnagall. O professor viu os alunos e sorriu para eles, sentando-se. Cumprimentou Snape com simpatia. Com o salão cheio e todos os professores à mesa, Minerva McGonnagal começou a chamar os alunos do primeiro ano para a seleção. Harry, faminto como todos os amigos, observou as nervosas e ansiosas crianças indo sob os aplausos para suas novas casas. Assim que terminou, Minerva não retirou o banco nem saiu da frente dos alunos.

Dumbledore se levantou. Harry notou que, apesar de ter o mesmo jeito bondoso de sempre, ele parecia ainda mais velho e cansado.

– Bem-vindos a Hogwarts! – disse com sua voz de trovão – Além dos novos alunos para o primeiro ano, gostaria de chamar mais alguém para a seleção. Vocês têm uma nova colega para o sexto ano. Espero que a recebam bem. – e apontou com a mão aberta para a porta lateral do salão, que se abriu sem que ninguém a tocasse.

Sob uma chuva de surpresos aplausos, Rafaela entrou de salto alto e sua elegante capa voando atrás dela, os cabelos negros soltos pelas costas. Ela olhou por todo o salão, deu um sorrisinho leve e tímido. Caminhando, olhou também para a mesa dos professores, onde viu Snape e Lupin sentados lado a lado.

Snape a encarava duramente com seus olhos frios, tão secos que pareceram drenar dela qualquer alegria que ainda pudesse restar. Sentiu uma sensação horrível no estômago, dor misturada com náusea, e teve que respirar fundo ao desviar imediatamente o olhar dele. Olhou para Remus, e o contraste entre seus olhares foi absurdamente enorme. Remus também a olhava aplaudindo como todo o resto do salão, mas havia nele uma bondade e um sorriso sincero que fizeram aquele instante de dor passar.

Foi até a professora Minerva, que lhe apontou o banquinho. Rafaela sentou-se nele, que era pequeno demais para ela caber. À mesa, Harry notou como as crianças eram pequenas, pois o banco parecia-lhes proporcional. Minerva colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça de Rafaela e, para todas as outras pessoas, ele ficou em silêncio, com cara de pensativo. Mas, para Rafaela, ele estava falando.

- Vejamos… Vejo personalidade forte, uma pessoa muito determinada. Talvez um pouco determinada demais, é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conquistar o que deseja. É dura... Muito dura.

Rafaela conseguiu imaginar por onde aquilo estava indo. Sabia que aquela descrição não era exatamente dela, e sem realmente pensar com palavras, desejou não ser colocada na _Slytherin_, casa onde a personalidade de Voldemort que o chapéu estava lendo a colocaria.

- Não quer ir para a _Slytherin_... Realmente não quer, de coração, não é mesmo? Está certo, apesar de tudo, vejo doçura em algum ponto. Muito poderosa e talentosa. Sim, uma amiga leal e de muitos princípios. Você, portanto, vai se dar bem na... – e então disse em voz alta para que todos no salão o ouvissem – _Gryffindor_!

Com uma grande onda de aplausos, a mesa da _Gryffindor_ ficou em pé para receber a nova aluna. Rafaela sentiu-se muito aliviada e seu estomago tele um leve sacolejo de satisfação. Sorridente, levantou-se e foi até a mesa, onde sua mão foi apertada por todos os que a puderam alcançar. Fred e George deram-lhe tapinhas nas costas, chamando-a de "buddy". Sorrindo, olhou novamente para a mesa. Dumbledore a olhou por menos de um segundo, mas ela sabia que aquele olhar estava satisfeito. Algo a fez olhar mais adiante na mesa dos professores e viu novamente o professor Lupin, que aplaudia como todos os outros. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, mas Rafaela sentiu uma satisfação inexplicável ao vê-lo sorrir para ela.

Dumbledore levantou-se novamente e deu os recados de todo ano. Depois, desejou bom-apetite e o jantar foi servido. Harry e os dois amigos chamaram Rafaela para se sentar com eles. Hermione parecia muito feliz. Depois do jantar, ela e Ronald foram cumprir com suas obrigações de monitores e Harry acompanhou a multidão que ia para a _Gryffindor_. Despediu-se de Rafaela e dos outros no salão comunal e se enterrou em sua cama. Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos. Tinha ideia de que muita coisa ruim poderia acontecer, mas realmente não queria preocupar-se com aquilo no momento. Havia acabado de rever dezenas de amigos, conversado sobre Quiddich novamente e sentia-se de volta ao lar. Nada, porém, teria a menor graça se não sentisse que Sirius estava _com ele_. Tentou concentrar-se e lembrar todos os momentos que estivera em contato com o padrinho, para ver se assim voltava a sonhar com ele. Quando seus olhos já estavam pesados e quase caía no sono, porém, ouviu alguém entrando no quarto, arrastando os pés. Procurou seus óculos, levantou-se e tentou fazer um sinal para Rony se aproximar. Com a escuridão e a exaustão, principalmente, Ronald não viu e já se preparava para cair na cama – ao lado da cama de Harry – quando Harry falou, quebrando o silêncio do quarto:

– Agora...

– Aaah! – assustando-se e levando imediatamente a mão a boca, com os olhos arregalados – Quê isso, alma penada?

Harry riu – Me conta tudo o que aconteceu.

Ronald fez um muxoxo – Amanhã...

– Nem pensar! Ontem você dormiu antes da Hermione sair do quarto, hoje você não escapa.

Os três amigos de quarto moveram-se em suas camas ou soltaram algum ruído, deixando claro que haviam falado alto demais.

– Tá, vai! Mas eu não quero que eles ouçam

Harry se levantou e fez um gesto para o amigo o seguir, entrando no banheiro. Assim que Ronald fechou a porta atrás de si, Harry cruzou os braços olhando-o interrogativo.

Ele riu, ficando escarlate – Tá bom, tá bom… O que você quer saber?

– O que Fred e George realmente viram?

– Eles não viram nada, sério.

Harry riu – Então por que falariam aquelas…

– Eles teriam visto se chegassem um Segundo depois.

Harry arregalou os olhos – Sério? Um beijo?

– É, é... – disse Rony ficando muito vermelho e olhando para os próprios sapatos

– E...? – insistiu Harry – Anda, me conta!

– Eu não acredito que você nunca percebeu.

– É claro que eu percebi! Todas aquelas briguinhas que vocês tinham por qualquer coisa só podiam significar isso.

– É, a Mione não é fácil. Mas sabe? Desde o meu primeiro jogo de Quiddich, você lembra.

Harry virou os olhos – Claro que lembro.

– Antes do jogo ela me deu um beijo no rosto. Tipo, eu sei que foi só um beijinho inocente, mas... Sei lá.

– Foi aí que começou?

– É. – silêncio – Harry, eu nunca falei com ninguém sobre isso!

– Ninguém melhor do que eu então. Eu te contei coisas sobre a Cho.

– Mas você nem quer mais saber dela, quer?

– Não. – afirmou sem precisar pensar muito – Mas Ron, você ainda não contou!

– Ah, ok. Bom, ela estava na Toca para a última semana das férias, para poder ir com a gente para Diagon Alley e daí pra escola. Claro que ela ficou no quanto da Ginny. A gente ficava conversando até tarde da noite, antes de ela voltar pro quarto da Ginny pra dormir. E aí naquela noite... Droga, exatamente naquela noite... Eu tinha a impressão de que algo ia acontecer, qualquer coisa…

– Seja mais específico, mano! Tinha uma coisa Rolando e você quase beijou ela?

– É!

– Que da hora!

– Da hora?! – exclamou Ronald, vermelho – Da hora?! Você acha que foi da hora passar o resto da semana com Fred e George falando sobre isso sem parar e ficar sem nem conseguir olhar na cara da Mione de novo?

– Pô, claro que isso não foi da hora, mas agora eles não vão mais ficar tão em cima

Rony ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e então concluiu – Eu não sei nem se ela vai querer mais. Ou se ela queria naquele dia.

– Bom, isso eu não sei também, mas não desiste. Seria da hora se vocês dois namorassem.

– Namorar? – Ronald exclamou – Eu nem beijei ela e você tá falando de namorar? Ah não, é sonhar demais …

– Sabe qual é o seu problema? – ralhou Harry – Você acha que é menos do que todo mundo. Só porque a Mione ficou com o "grande jogador de Quiddich" não significa que ela não vai querer alguma coisa com você, Ron... Pô, você é muito melhor que ele!

Ronald deu um sorrisinho – Valeu por tentar me animar.

– Não estou tentando te animar, tô falando a verdade. Se eu achasse que voc~e não tinha chance, eu falaria, mesmo!

Rony, indo na direção da porta para voltarem ao quarto – Aquele sonho fez mesmo muito bem pra você, espero que tenha mais deles.

Harry sorriu – Tenho certeza que ele vai aparecer de novo.

Harry sorriu feliz e correu pelo corredor. Ao abrir a porta que levaria à arena onde ficava o arco com a cortina, encontrou um lugar diferente, como se tivesse entrado de uma vez da porta para o lado de dentro do arco. Estava mais claro do que da última vez e não havia cadeiras.

– Sirius?

– Harry! Vem ver uma coisa.

Harry se virou e viu que a porta pela qual entrada não existia mais. Em seu lugar, o salão se estendia a se perder de vista.

– Cadê você?

– Aqui em cima!

Harry viu uma janela muito alta, Sirius diante dela, olhando para fora, sorrindo.

– Sobe aqui!

Harry, sem pensar, subiu. Em segundos estava parando ao lado de Sirius, diante da janela, sem sentir o chão sob seus pés.

Sirius o olhou sorridente e voltou a vista para a janela – Olha.

Harry olhou na mesma direção. Do outro lado das vidraças, havia um gramado muito verde e amplo, com algumas grandes árvores espalhadas, fazendo sombras volumosas. O céu lá fora estava muito azul e o sol brilhava alegremente.

– Que lugar é esse?

– Não sei, não cheguei lá ainda. – disse ele com o olhar sonhador – Mas vou chegar, é questão de tempo. Você sabe, minha morte ainda é recente, e eu ainda não entendo de verdade o que acontece aqui.

– Quer dizer que eu estou no lugar pra onde as pessoas vão quando morrem.

– Não, Harry – disse Sirius com um sorriso divertido – Você está na sua cama, em Hogwarts. Eu estou aqui, você não.

– Eu não entendo.

– Isso é um sonho, tudo é possível em sonhos, até mesmo falar com alguém que está em um luga diferente. E esse lugar – disse apontando para a janela – eu ainda não conheço. Posso apenas ver assim, daqui.

– Talvez é pra lá que você vai daqui a um tempo.

– Talvez seja isso. Quem esteve lá nunca me conta como é.

Harry o olhou de repente – Você vê outras pessoas aqui?

– É claro que eu vejo! Você acha que eu ficaria sozinho? Não, ficar sozinho era coisa de quando eu estava vivo.

Harry gaguejou. Não havia pensado na possibilidade de...

– Eu sei o que você está pensando. Seus pais estão aqui. Sim.

Harry não conseguiu mais falar. Sentiu-se descendo, mas quis continuar ao lado do padrinho.

– Se acalma, Harry, não se deprima de novo. Eu vou aparecer de novo. Agora vá ou vai se atrasar.

– Não! Eu não me importo... Quero ficar mais.

Sirius sorriu – Você está vivo, Harry. Portanto viva!


	4. Capítulo Três – A Doença Estranha

_Capítulo Três – A doença estranha_

Harry acordou muito bem disposto no dia seguinte e percebeu que ainda não estava atrasado para o primeiro dia letivo em Hogwarts. Procurou em suas coisas o diário de sua mãe e seguiu os procedimentos básicos para conseguir lê-lo: Abrir com certo cuidado, identificar-se no campo: "Qual o seu nome?" da primeira página e ler a mensagem de boas-vindas. Para aquele dia o diário separou-o a mensagem "Bom dia, filho, você é sempre bem-vindo para a leitura das minhas lembranças. Apenas não perca o horário das aulas!". Harry sorriu, realmente sentindo-se próximo de sua mãe, e voltou à leitura do dia em que tinha parado: 13 de outubro de 27 anos atrás, quando Lilly teria 15 anos. Harry não podia deixar de achar estranho sempre que Lilly contava que não imaginava o que tinha feito de tão errado para merecer estudar na mesma série e viver na mesma casa que Sirius Black e James Potter. Ela não ia muito com a cara de Remus, mas pelo menos ele parecia ser o mais sensato. Quanto a Pettigrew, para o desconforto de Harry, era quem menos a incomodava, porque, apesar de idiota, apenas seguia aos outros amigos, e ela não achava que ele tinha culpa das coisas que James e Sirius aprontavam.

De qualquer forma, até onde Harry tinha lido, pulando datas e procurando por nomes, depois que ele viu o que viu na penseira de Snape, nada era grande novidade. Ainda porque no início da escola sua mãe era um tanto obcecada pelos estudos, assim como Hermione, talvez por ter origem semelhante, vir de uma família trouxa, sofrer discriminações por isso e querer provar a todos que era mais do que imaginavam. Os melhores amigos dela, pelo que Harry entendera, eram Alice e Frank Longbotton – os dois ainda não viviam nenhum romance. Àquela época anualmente acontecia um baile de dia das bruxas logo após o jantar, para os alunos de quinta série em diante. Naquele dia ela estava especialmente com dó de Peter, pois uma de suas colegas, Kate Bones já havia combinado de ir ao baile com ele, mas desmarcou ao receber o convite do tão cobiçado Sirius Black. É claro que agora Peter sobrara para Lilly, mas deixando claro fazer isso por caridade. Uma frase com um nome conhecido prendeu a atenção de Harry:

"_Eu sei que isso não é certo, mas costumo comparar Peter àquele Slytherin Severus Snape.. O cara já nasceu com esse nome ridículo, o coitado, é um zero à esquerda no grupinho de garotos metidos com os quais ele anda, deve ter vindo de uma família muito infeliz e não tem nenhum dom popular para se gabar, como beleza ou desenvoltura com garotas ou Quiddich..._"

Harry ia fechar o livro, satisfeito por sua mãe não admirar nada Snape, quando percebeu que logo abaixo estava talvez um dos primeiros elogios diretos a seu pai:

"_Aliás, vamos ter alguma esperança na humanidade. Pelo menos para alguma coisa aquele Potter presta, e ainda bem que é Quiddich. Sábado terá um jogo contra a Ravenclaw, e tenho certeza que vamos ganhar! Alice e Frank insistem que eu vá assistir os treinos com eles, e tenho percebido que eles estão mesmo afiados. Alguma coisa que não exija muito o cérebro aquele Potter tem que conseguir fazer, não é?_"

Harry quis continuar lendo para saber como foi o baile e, principalmente, o jogo, mas percebeu que teria que levantar-se ouvindo o movimento que acontecia no quarto. Guardou o livro embaixo do travesseiro, levantou-se, trocou-se e saiu do quarto em direção ao Salão Comunal. Tinha ainda muitas coisas para conversar os amigos, desde coisas que se esquecera de dizer no ano anterior até o seu último sonho e o que acabara de ler. Ainda descendo as escadas encontrou Ginny, que provavelmente voltava para seu dormitório para buscar algo ou acordar alguém. Parou-a para conversar para que, assim que possível, Ginny avisar Luna – já que estavam na mesma série e tinham várias aulas juntas – que ele queria conversar com o pai dela, e o mais rápido o possível, para conceder entrevista à revista.

– Você? – impressionou-se Ginny – Você _quer_ falar com a imprensa? Quem te convenceu a fazer isso? Está sob ameaça?

Harry sorriu – Não, também nunca pensei um dia fosse querer fazer isso, mas na verdade quem me falou que eu deveria foi o Remus. O que eu realmente quero falar é sobre o Sirius. – e percebendo o ar questionador de Ginny, prosseguiu – Quero limpar a imagem dele, contar pras pessoas que ele não era o bandicou louco perigoso que todo mundo ainda acha que ele era. Vou contar tudo e esperar que as pessoas passem a acreditar em mim, que ele era inocente.

– Você está certo, Harry, eu entendi. Eu falo com a Luna hoje, tenho certeza que ela e o pai vão ficar felizes de ajudar com isso.

– É. – e mudou se assunto – Cadê seu irmão e a Mione?

– Lá embaixo. Tchau, até depois! – e continuou a subir apressadamente, pulando degraus.

Harry chegou ao salão comunal e encontrou ambos Ronald e Hermione andando de um lado para o outro, atendendo novos estudantes que não tinham ideia de como proceder no primeiro dia, se já deveriam levar material, o que aprenderiam exatamente no primeiro ano, e as mais inocentes perguntas.

Ronald cumprimentou Harry assim que ele desceu – Acho que devia ter tomado uma poção animadora pra isso. Nós não éramos tão tapados quando tínhamos a idade deles!

Harry sentou-se em um canto vazio da mesa e deixou seu material básico em cima dela – Foi mal interromper as tarefas aí, mas quero falar umas coisas com vocês.

E então Harry desandou a falar. Muitas vezes foi interrompido por alunos que chegavam perto de Ronald e Hermione – que só apontavam a saída e os olhavam com ares de reprovação, mas conseguiu contar tudo o que queria, em ordem inversa de acontecimentos: Primeiro o diário de Lily, depois os sonhos com Sirius, depois a ideia de dar entrevista ao The Quibble e, por último e mais importante, o que dizia afinal a profecia guardada na sala do Ministério. Ronald e Hermione receberam a notícia sem muito espanto, para a surpresa de Harry.

– Vocês já sabiam o que a profecia dizia?

– Era obvio, não era? Quero dizer... – respondeu Hermione – Eu não sabia o que ela dizia exatamente, mas sempre foi meio claro que seria você o único que pode vencer Voldemort.

– Mas… O fato é que eu posso ser facilmente vendo. Po, sei lá… Tudo o que ele teria que fazer seria… Me vencer!

– Harry, você não enxerga que tem muita chance? – Hermione começou – Só pensa bem, quando você era um bebê você o venceu, e o manteve sem forçar durante uns dez anos! Claro que aquilo envolveu a magia da sua mãe também, mas é uma grande coisa. Na verdade, eu acho que ele é quem não tem chance. Você tem Dumbledore, tem a Ordem da Fênix, grandes aurores, um grande talento natural, e tem a nós, que até que somos alguma coisa.

Harry sorriu sarcasticamente – Eu sei disso. Ou acho que sei, sei lá... Mas isso é uma guerra de gigantes. Ele tem dezenas de dementadores, criaturas horríveis e pessoas que fariam qualquer coisa por ele e por poder. Vamos considerar isso, acho que podemos ser otimistas, mas temos que manter o pé no chão.

Rapidamente o assunto voltou para o diário. Harry queria manter o livro de sua mãe em segurança – para não correr o risco de Malfoy ou algo do gênero achá-lo –, mas gostaria muito de poder carregá-lo para ler um pouco em cada intervalo das aulas. Durante as férias ele leu bastante, mas como queria seguir a ordem cronológica, pegou apenas muito da vida familiar de Lilly e seus primeiros e comuns anos em Hogwarts. Como, pensava Harry, o fato que ele viu na penseira de Snape deveria estar chegando, provavelmente a "história" logo se tornaria ainda mais interessante. De qualquer forma, era fascinante ler as memórias que sua mãe deixou, ainda mais para alguém que nunca teve a oportunidade de ouvir uma lembrança de sua mãe.

– Harry, você tem certeza que ela escreveu no diário só enquanto estava em Hogwarts? – questionou Hermione

– Foi o que Remus e Tonks me disseram.

– Eles têm certeza?

Hermione lembrou Harry do fato que, se sua mãe talvez escrevesse que Pettigrew foi quem guardou o segredo, automaticamente aquela seria uma boa prova da inocência de Sirius.

- Gente, vamos usar nossos cérebros. – interrompeu Ronald – Sirius jamais ficaria em Azkaban por tanto tempo se soubesse a prova de sua inocência estava guardada dentro de uma caixa no sótão da casa dele.

Harry analisou a situação – Enquanto ele estava preso, ninguém diria nada sobre o diário, porque Petigrew, ou qualquer outro deles, poderia simplesmente ir lá e queimar o livro. Provavelmente a própria mãe dele faria isso. Outra coisa, Remus disse que Sirius nunca leu o diário.

– Mas ele sabia que tinha um livro chamado "querido diário" com o nome da sua mãe nele, não sabia? – disse Ronald – Ninguém seria tão burro a ponto de largar uma prova dessa por aí, esquecida

Harry respondeu prontamente – E teóricamente ninguém seria tão burro a ponto de arriscar a vida dos amigos em um plano pra usar a rede Floo no escritório da diretora para se comunidar com o padrinho bandido fugitivo, quando havia um espelho de comunicação que funcionava perfeitamente dentro do malão.

Hermione, porém, pareceu preocupada – Harry... Odeio dizer isso, mas… Mas acho que voc~e devia ir contar pro Dumbledore.

Foi Ronald quem respondeu – Você está doida?!

– Por que vocês acham que contar qualquer coisa pro diretou é loucura?! Cais nas graças de um diário fascinante que pensa sozinho foi o que quase matou a mim, a sua irmã e mais um monte de gente no segundo ano!

– Mas o Remus sabe. – defendeu-se Harry

– Isso não significa muita coisa. Por muitos anos o Remus sabia que Sirius era um animago e nunca contou pro Dumbledore. A Tonks é uma gracinha, mas também é meio doidinha, a única escolha que você tem é contar pro diretor. Eu não quero ser chata, mas até sobre os sonhos com o Sirius você devia contar. E se até elesestiverem sendo resultado de Oclumancia? Já pensou nisso?

Harry sentiu um grande frio no estômago. Realmente o que estava fazendo-o feliz àqueles dias eram os sonhos, e a possibilidade de aquilo poder não passar de mera ilusão não era nada interessante. Estaria alguém se aproveitando de seus sentimentos para bolar mais um plano? Ou até mesmo alguém que queria seu bem, estaria manipulando sua mente apenas para tirá-lo da depressão? Harry prometeu aos amigos e a si mesmo que falaria com Dumbledore ainda àquele dia.

O assunto acabou quando viram Rafaela descer os degraus vinda do quarto, seu uniforme agora com o brasão da _Gryffindor_, carregando sua mochila. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que ela parecia abatida, sem a mesma vida que tinha no rosto no dia anterior.

- Oi gente, bom dia... – ela disse ao se aproximar

- Bom dia, Rafaela. – disse Hermione levantando-se da mesa – Estamos indo pro Salão, quer vir com a gente?

- Sim, seria bom. Não sei se lembraria do caminho pra chegar lá. Ádvena era bem menor do que o castelo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Ronald

- O quê? Estou bem, por quê?

- Parece meio pra baixo...

- Estou com sono. Acho que é o fuso horário, quase não dormi.

Ao entrarem no Salão, tanto Rafaela quanto Harry sentiram olhares sobre eles, mas ambos já estavam acostumados. Ao passarem diante da mesa da _Slytherin_, ouviram uma voz arrastada e dramática.

- Potter! - os quatro olharam e viram Draco se levantando da mesa, junto com Crabbe e Goyle – Vejo que tem uma amiguinha nova!

Rafaela, sem entender, parou de andar, diferente dos outros três que continuaram, ignorando Malfoy, seu caminho até a mesa.

- Oi. Está falando de mim?

Draco parou diante dela e a olhou de cima abaixo – Ouvi dizer que é brasileira. – disse com desdém, como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro muito ruim bem debaixo do nariz.

Rafaela sorria levemente – Eu sou. Rafaela Salles, prazer. – e estendeu a mão

Harry, Ronald e Hermione haviam parado de andar. Ao verem Rafaela estender a mão para Malfoy, Ronald exclamou – Ah, não, isso não é nada bom!

Os três voltaram na direção de Rafaela, com Hermione dizendo com certo desespero – Nos não contamos nada sobre o Malfoy pra ela!

Malfoy olhou para a mão de Rafaela e segurou suas próprias mãos para trás, empinando o nariz – Eu não aperto a mão de _Gryffindor_s. Especialmente uma _Gryffindor_ de cor vinda do terceiro mundo. – Rafaela baixou a mão imediatamente, estreitando os olhos. Malfoy prosseguiu – Quem você pensa que é para estender a mão para alguém do meu nível?

– De cor? – repetiu Rafaela

Harry, Ronald e Hermione pararam ao lado dela.

- Ah – disse Ronald em voz baixa pra Hermione – Acho que agora já não precisamos falar mais nada sobre ele.

Malfoy empinou ainda mais o nariz ao olhar para Harry, que havia parado ao lado de Rafaela – O quê, vieram defender a pretinha?

Como se tivessem um único pensamento, Harry, Ronald e Hermione tiraram suas varinhas das vestes, porém Rafaela foi um pouco mais rápida. De punho fechado avançou contra Malfoy, que deu um passo para trás. Goyle entrou na frente e Rafaela acertou no ombro dele o soco, trombando em seguida em sua enorme barriga. Ao invés de usarem suas varinhas, Harry e Ronald seguraram Rafaela pelos braços.

- Deixa eu socar ele! – ela gritou tentando se livrar

Malfoy começou a rir ainda escondido atrás de Goyle.

- Rafaela, esquece isso! Os professors… – disse Hermione, ajudando Ronald a segurá-la

Rafaela finalmente deixou de se debater, mas eles continuaram segurando-a.

- Eu tenho nojo de gente como você! – ela gritou, voltando a andar e livrando seus braços bruscamente

A caminho de sua mesa, bufando de ódio e acompanhada pelos colegas também raivosos, foram interrompidos pela professora McGonnagal.

- Mas o que foi que acabou de acontecer aqui? – perguntou soando chocada com a cena que acabara de presenciar – Explique-se, Srta. Salles.

- Ele me provocou! – disse e se arrependeu imediatamente, tamanha a infantilidade que a frase demonstrou

- Ele te provocou? Nada justifica uma violência como essa, Srta. Salles!

- Você não ouviu o que ele disse!

- Eu não me importo. O que eu vi foi o Sr. Malfoy parado e você tentando bater nele. Com seus próprios punhos!

- É, tentei! Se aquele leitão não tivesse entrado na frente eu teria acertado!

- Srta. Salles! – McGonnagal exclamou, chocada – Dez pontos da _Gryffindor_ por isso.

- Mas isso não é justo! – ela disse exasperada batendo as mãos nas pernas

- Calma, Rafa, deixa pra lá. – disse Hermione

- ELe ofendeu a minha casa, o meu país e a cord a minha pele, tudo numa frase só! E eu perco pontos por isso?

O salão principal ia se enchendo de alunos para o café da manhã, e todos olhavam para eles. A professora McGonnagal parecia chocada com a reação de Rafaela.

- O Sr. Malfoy poderia até estar errado, mas você perdeu a razão ao tentar acertá-lo. Já chega, Srta. Salles

- Isso é um absurdo. – ela disse mais baixo, com muita raiva

- Detenção, Salles. Não espere ser tratada como uma aluna especial.

A professora deu as costas e deixou Rafaela boquiaberta no lugar. Hermione deu o braço para ela e a levou, em silencio, para a mesa da _Gryffindor_.

- Eu ainda pego esse Malfoy. – Rafaela sussurrou ao se sentar

Houve alguns instantes de silencio, e então Ronald riu de leve.

- Ficando inimiga do Malfoy no primeiro dia. Da hora!

Harry também sorriu, e Hermione se empertigou em seu lugar – Pode ser uma coisa boa, mas isso definitivamente não foi correto.

Ronald riu mais – Mione, você já acertou ele de verdade na cara, a Rafaela só tentou! Não pode julgar a menina.

Rafaela também tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Seu estomago apertara em uma dor fortíssima de um segundo para o outro.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione ao notar sua expressão

- Eu estou, é só... Dor de estômago. – disse apertando a barriga – Vocês sabe, engolir sapo faz mal pro estômago.

Com o salão mais calmo, os alunos começaram a tomar seu café da manhã. Rafaela quase não comia, tomava apenas seu chá a bebericadas. Pouco depois receberam, por dezenas de corujas que entraram voando pelas altas janelas do Salão Principal, os horários de aula para aquele semestre.

– Ah, não, mais um dia sem aulas? – choramingou Hermione logo que abriu seu pergaminho

O primeiro aviso dos horários notificava que cada sextanista teria, naquele dia, uma reunião individual com o diretor da sua casa para a escolha definitiva das matérias que cursaria nos últimos dois anos, de acordo com os resultados de seus N.O.M.s. Como cada reunião não poderia demorar mais que uma hora, a maioria do dia estaria novamente livre.

– Não precisa ficar chateada, Mione, olha só... – Ronald disse apontando para um ponto no pergaminho – parece que temos uma matéria nova.

Para a surpresa dos dois, porém, a amiga desanimou-se ainda mais – Ah... Não importa o que seja, eu não vou pegar. Já organizei meus horários pro semestre inteiro, se eu quero manter as notas e meu cargo como monitora...

– Acho que não tem escolha, Mione. Lê isso aqui. – disse Harry

Os outros correram os olhos e encontram algumas frases na parte de baixo do horário. Ronald leu em voz alta – "_De acordo com a decisão do Diretor Albus Dumbledore, alunos do quinto, sexton e sétimo anos deverão ser apresentados a uma matéria nova, fundamental para o reestabelecimento do bom senso e opiniões próprias. Recomentados fortemente que os alunos tenham as aulas, independentemente da área de escolha_." – ele mal terminou de ler e exclamou – Lógico que eu vou pegar!

Hermione suspirou, vencida – Lógico que eu vou também. – e olhou para o seu horário – Reestabelecimento do bom senso... Decisão de Dumbledore, recomentamos fortemente…

– O que quer que seja, Dumbledore foi um gêncio ao apenas "recomendar fortemente" ao invest de obrigar todos a fazerem as aulas e ponto final. – disse Harry

– E isso também nos livra de ter aula com aquele babaca da _Slytherin_. – disse Rafaela – Olha, nossa aula é com a _Huflepuff_.

– Não é só um Slytherin, Rafaela. – alertou Harry – Você pode ter certeza que os outros agem assim também.

Sabendo que o seu horário para conversar com a professora Minerva McGonnagal, diretora da _Gryffindor_, seria só depois do almoço, Harry aproveitou que Ronald e Hermione passariam todo seu tempo "livre" ajudando os novos alunos – e, no caso de Ronald, recolhendo nomes de alunos interessados a participar do novo time de _Quiddich_ – para subir rapidamente até a _Gryffindor_. Procurou no seu malão o diário de sua mãe, escondeu-o no bolso interior de suas vestes e seguiu o caminho das escadarias em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore. Estava com o pensamento completamente ocupado com as prováveis maneiras de conversar com o diretor e nos argumentos que usaria caso ele o aconselhasse a jogar fora o diário ou substituir os sonhos com seu padrinho por mais aulas de Oclumancia com o detestável professor Snape. Os corredores das salas de aula estavam vazios, pois os alunos que não seriam atendidos naquele momento por seus diretores estavam ou nas suas salas comunais ou aproveitando o último dia livre de sol nos terrenos do castelo. Harry sentiu um ardor um pouco mais intenso em sua cicatriz, e, como sempre, desejou profundamente ver-se livre daquela cicatriz de uma vez por todas.

Voltou a pensar nos argumentos que usaria com Dumbledore, sentia-se mais ou menos como no seu primeiro ano, quando teve acesso ao Espelho de _Erised_ e, para o seu próprio bem, teve que escolher parar de ver seus pais todas as noites, simplesmente porque aquilo não passava de uma ilusão. Desmotivado a continuar andando, Harry foi diminuindo seus passos e, quando quase parava, vencido, e voltava o seu caminho, foi interrompido pelo som de passos e vozes aproximando-se do corredor que cruzaria dali a poucos metros.

Mais por reflexo que por necessidade, procurou a pilastra mais próxima para esconder-se. Sentiu que o comichão em sua cicatriz aumentava quanto mais as pessoas se aproximavam, então se apertou ainda mais atrás da parede, procurando uma posição que desse para enxergar quem chegava. Para sua surpresa, as duas pessoas que viravam o corredor eram Cho Chang e Rafaela Salles.

Cho, apesar de ser baixinha e magra, carregava Rafaela com todas as suas forças, lutando para manter o braço esquerdo da colega apoiado em seu ombro. Rafaela parecia estar virando-se do avesso: gemia de dor, com a mão direita colada na barriga, com muita dificuldade para locomover-se e, pelo que aparentava, até para respirar. Apesar de Harry preferir encontrar qualquer outra pessoa, menos Cho Chang naquele momento, não poderia ficar escondido assistindo àquela cena. Quando já tinha dado um passo à frente da pilastra, porém, ouviu mais vozes e passos aproximando-se rapidamente, então colou-se a ela novamente com o coração acelerado, e, depois de ver quem chegara, desejou mais do que nunca a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai: Severus Snape, seguido pela _Slytherin_ Pansy Parkinson, corriam em direção às duas alunas. Quando Cho virou-se para olhá-los, Rafaela desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão, levando agora as duas mãos à barriga e ainda gemendo sofregamente, em posição fetal. Harry pôde ver pesadas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto sôfrego de Rafaela.

Pansy estava ofegante – Eu estava andando por aí com Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle quando nós a vimos, Draco foi falar com ela e eles começaram a brigar, e aí ela ficou assim. Mas não foi o Draco, professor, eu vi, ele não fez nada!

Snape falou friamente, olhando de cima para a aluna caída no chão – E onde é que está o Malfoy agora?

– Não sei, achei que ele tinha ficado com ela, mas ele deve ter ido procurer ajuda também.

Cho intrometeu-se, agachando para ajudar Rafaela – Procurar ajuda? Eu encontrei ela no corredor, e ela estava sozinha! Ele a largaram morrendo desse jeito, sozinha!

Snape não deu atenção. Abaixou-se ao lado da aluna e com agilidade a levantou, jogando-a em seguida sobre seus ombros, de qualquer jeito. Rafaela gemeu de dor ainda mais alto. Com a aluna no ombro, o professor Snape saiu pelo corredor a passos largos, na direção contrária à que Harry fazia. Pansy seguiu-o, correndo, e Cho ficou sozinha, olhando-os distanciarem, massageando os próprios braços, em seguida voltou a andar. Depois que o corredor ficou completamente vazio novamente Harry seguiu com pressa a direção para o escritório de Dumbledore, agora sim completamente confuso.

Snape jogou Rafaela em uma poltrona em sua sala, nas masmorras. Ela se largou, tentando respirar, sentindo a dor de dissipar um pouco. Tentou enxergar melhor á sua volta, a vista nublada. Sentia o suor na testa e os óculos escorrendo para a ponta do nariz úmido. Afastou os cabelos da testa, sentindo-se muito quente. Olhou apavorada para Snape, que a observada em pé a pouca distancia, as mãos na cintura, o olhar que doía em Rafaela como uma facada.

- O que foi essa cena?

A voz de Snape, apesar de ser a mesma que ela já ouvira antes, tinha algo no tom que era mais terrível do que qualquer coisa que ela já havia ouvido. Era de frieza extrema, mas demonstrava também desprezo e um ódio declarado

- Eu… Eu… – a aluna gaguejou, rouca – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, não foi minha culpa.

Snape se aproximou bruscamente, fazendo Rafaela se encolher na poltrona. Parou encarando duramente seus olhos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

– Não queremos você chamando esse tipo de atenção! O que é que estava pensando?

- Eu fui atacada! – ela gritou, em defesa, tentando encolher-me ainda mais na direção das costas da poltrona

- Atacada? – Snape levantou uma das mãos na direção do pescoço dela e a prensou com força na poltrona, fazendo-a dar um grito de pavor. Apertou a mão no pescoço de Rafaela o mais forte que podía para ainda deixá-la falar – Quem te atacou, o Malfoy?

- Não! Eu só estava perto dele quando aconteceu. O senhor sabe quem foi!

Snape apertou a mão com mais força e viu Rafaela apavorar-se. Quando soube que ja havia doído o suficiente, soltou-a e ficou novamente em pé, observando-a de cima, em silêncio. Rafaela tremia.

- Eu tenho certeza de que o Lorde das Trevas teve grandes razões pra isso. O que estava tentando fazer? – ele disse e levantou a voz – Estava tentando pedir ajuda? Você acha que isso é possível?

E como se ela tivesse respondido que sim, ele erguei a mão e a desceu com toda a força que tinha no rosto dela. O barulho foi alto e se espalhou por toda a masmorra. Rafaela ficou com o rosto de lado, coberto por suas próprias mãos, sentindo-o arder como se queimasse.

- Não! – ela gritou, tentando se esconder – Nao, eu não estava! Eu ouvi essa voz, aqui! – e apertou a cabeça, desesperada, voltando a chorar – Ele estava me relembrando as ordens dele, mas eu não esqueci, eu juro, eu não esqueci! – disse ela, como se falasse tanto com Snape quanto com Voldemort, e olhou mais uma vez para Snape – Eu fiz amizade com eles, estou me aproximando, o senhor viu, eu juro!

- Enquanto o seu objetivo não for cumprido, sua preta de sangue ruim, você será relembrada seguidas vezes. É isso que você merece.

Mais uma vez, desferiu um tapa no rosto dela, agora do outro lado. Rafaela tentou não gritar, mas sua garganta não a obedeceu. Ela tremia descontroladamente.

- Saia. – disse Snape lentamente e em voz baixa – Vá tratar essas marcas.

Rafaela se levantou imediatamente, mas estava tão trêmusa e desesperadas que suas pernas não a obedeceram. Caiu pesadamente no chão da masmorra, batendo o queixo no chão, e forçou-se a levantar imediatamente. Quase se arrastando, tropeçando mais várias vezes, alcançou a porta e deixou o escritório. Correu direto para um banheiro feminino que havia ali e se escondeu, deixando-se chorar desesperadamente. Olhou para o espelho e viu marcas de mãos enormes nos dois lados do seu rosto, e seu pescoço com uma grande maca de sufocamento, além do queixo rasgado pelo tombo. Respirando fundo, tentando se controlar, lavou o rosto e então apontou a varinha para si mesmo, começando a esconder os ferimentos.

Snape rodou por sua sala de um lado para o outro pensativo e um tanto atordoado com o que acabara de constatar. Voldemort não era capaz de apenas ver e ouvir através de Rafaela. Era também capaz de falar com ela e torturá-la. A situação era pior do que ele e Dumbledore imaginavam.

– Acalme-se Harry. Bom dia. Não estou ocupado, pode entrar,

Assim que Dumbledore abriu a porta de seu escritório, Harry despejou-o dezenas de palavras e frases misturadas com tudo o que queria falar, sem se importar nem um pouco com todas as palavras que treinara, muito menos se ele estava disponível naquele momento. Mais calmo, porém, desculpou-se e entrou no fantástico escritório cheio de quadros dos diretores anteriores e de objetos antigos. Esperou o diretor sentar-se e então se sentou de frente a ele, procurando o diário por dentro de sua capa.

– Ok, primeiro... Esse diário. – ele disse colocando-o em cima da mesa e percebendo a mistura de espanto e euforia por trás dos óculos de meia-lua de Dumbledore – Quando Remus e Tonks me visitaram, eles disseram que encontraram isso em Grimmauld Place, numa caixa com os livros antigos dos meus pais. Mas se você abri-lo...

Mas Dumbledore não abriu. Olhou para Harry e disse, com satisfação e saudosismo em sua voz – O diário de _Lilly Potter_. Harry, isso é uma relíquia. – ele disse sorrindo, para o alívio de Harry – mal posso acreditar que ele ainda exista. Ela começou a escrever muito antes de poder imaginar que um dia seria uma Potter, e até onde eu sei, escreveu nele até alguns dias antes de... Você sabe. – e abriu a capa do diário, ao mesmo tempo em que molhava uma longa pena na tinta – Olhe só, Harry. – e identificou-se na primeira página. Logo em seguida virou o diário na direção de Harry, que pôde ler a mensagem:

_Ilustríssimo, grandioso, honrável, incrível mestre, professor, doutor, primeira classe, Ordem de Merlim, salve, salve, diretor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Fico envergonhadíssima que o senhor vá ler minhas mas escritas palavras, sabendo que verá meus erros gramaticais de pré-adolescente e, logicamente, muitas baboseiras, mas tudo bem só porque o senhor está acompanhado pelo meu filho. E isso eu jamais imaginaria que fosse acontecer quando era essa pré-adolescente!_

_Ambos tem letras lindas! Acho que mereço pelo menos cinco pontos para a Gryffindor por essa percepção, não mereço?_

_Sua aluna preferida,_

_Lilly Potter_

Harry ficou boquiaberto, e Dumbledore continuou a explicar – Esse pequeno livro me causou muitas dores de cabeça. Sua mãe era muito estudiosa, mas se vise esse livro em risco de destruição ou de roubo, havia brigas públicas, e geralmente com a perda dos vários pontos que ela seguia ganhando para a Gryffindor. – e continuou sorrindo, mas agora como se um diário antigo falasse com ele todos os dias – É claro que ela pediria pontos. Desde que ela começou a sair com o seu pai, Harry, as brigas diminuiram muito, mas ser próxima dele e dos amigos não rendia muitos pontos positivos por bom comportamento pra ela.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, imediatamente comparando no quanto Ronald e elehaviam mudado o comportamento de Hermione desde o início de Hogwarts. Com um peso a menos na sua cabeça, continuou o assunto – Bem, então acho que eu tenho mesmo muito a ler.

– Tem sim, Harry! – e agora folheava o diário – Se quer uma dica, prefira as páginas com esse ponto verde no topo. – ele disse mostrando para um específico – Quando tocar sua varinha nele, verá comentários que a sua mãe e os amigos fizeram, muitas vezes, anos depis.

– Meu pai escreveu no diário?!

Dumbledore sorriu – Sim, muitas vezes! Sua mãe era muito observadora, uma vez ela viu essa magia em uma das minhas agendas e pediu que eu a ensinasse.

Harry ficou muito interessado no diário, apoiando-se na mesa para ver mais de perto. Então a página que abriu era maior que o usual, e tinha no canto esquerdo superior uma foto média de Lilly, deslumbrante em um vestido longo, abraçando James, também a rigor, parecendo muito mais bonito que o usual. Lilly, muito sorridente, tentava fazer James dançar. Ele, muito desajeitado, disfarçava, fazia palhaçadas, abraçava-a, escondendo-a da câmera, e roubava um beijo. Harry apenas desviou o olhar da foto para o ponto verde do lado superior direito da página.

– Se estiver preparado par aver vários comentário, toque no ponto

Harry tocou e tomou um susto. A página que já era grande precisou ser desdobrada três vezes. Havia muitos comentários com a letra de Lilly, e, pelo que se via, cada um feito em uma data diferente. Por toda a página reconhecia-se também comentários feitos por James, Sirius, Remus, Frank e Alice Longbottom e até mesmo de Peter Pettigrew. Apesar de ter vontade de pegar o diário e passar o resto do dia apenas lendo, apenas passou os olhos pela página e pôde ler alguns comentários dirigidos a ele, que parecia mais um diálogo. Querendo devorar cada um deles, Harry precisou se conter e esperar para ler com mais calma depois. Dobrou novamente as páginas e precisou se concentrar pra continuar a convrsa com o diretor. Dumbledore apenas orientou-o a não esquecer-se das obrigações básicas e da própria vida para apenas ler aquele diário, para que ele não funcionasse como um espelho de _Erised_. No mais, que até o faria bem conhecer as memórias e possíveis segredos que a mãe ali guardara.

Harry levantou-se, fitando o diário, planejando lê-lo durante todo o resto da manhã e início da tarde, antes de sua entrevista. Quando ia despedir-se do diretor, este o interrompeu:

– Ora, ora, mas era só isso? Quando voc~e chegou parecia ter tantos assuntos!

Lembrando-se, então, Harry sentou-se novamente – Não, não era só isso... Tem mais uma coisa. Eu tenho sonhado com o Sirius.

E, apesar de temer mais do que nunca uma reprovação, mais por precaução e respeito ao diretor que por vontade própria, contou desde o primeiro sonho com Sirius, e como tudo isso o fizera melhorar bastante, e do quanto esperava cada dia mais que a próxima noite sonhasse novamente. Quando finalmente terminou a história contando que Hermione o alertara a investigar mais esses sonhos, Dumbledore ainda manteve-se quieto por alguns segundos até voltar a falar:

– Veja, eu realmente acredito que há uma conexão forte entre você e seu padrinho. E sim, isso é bom pra você. – e antes que Harry pudesse respirar aliviado, continuou – Apesar de isso não ser realmente bom para o próprio Sirius, Harry.

Harry ficou perplexo – O quê? – e levantou-se da cadeira – Como estar perto de mim seria ruim pra ele? Ele é meu padrinho, ele... Ele me quer por perto! Se não quisesse por que teria aparecido? E por que é que, todas as vezes que eu fico feliz com alguma coisa, essa precisa ser ruim, ou proibida, ou, ou...

Dumbledore perdeu a paciência – HARRY, não começe a agir como um adolescente egoísta, pois eu sei que você não o é. – ele estava muito sério, e então Harry calou-se – Escute o que eu tenho a dizer. Sirius só está aparecendo nos seus conhos porque você o chama. Ele tinha e ainda tem uma ligação muito forte a você, e infelizmente ele se foi de forma violenta, sem dizer adeus, sem imaginar que aconteceria de maneira tão estúpida, e é lógico que você se revolte com isso, mas por favor, seja racional. Você sabe o que faz os fantasmas ficarem aqui? Você sabe, não sabe?

Harry sentou-se novamente, ainda um pouco revoltado – Sei...

– E eles são felizes por não serem almas livres?

– Não...

– E o que você quer, que o seu padrinho fique para sempre como uma alma vagando, semi-preso ao nosso mundo, só porque você quer poder conversar com ele?

Harry sentiu-se extremamente egoísta, abaixou a cabeça e ficou sem palavras.

Dumbledore retomou sua voz ao tom paterno usual – Harry, não é verdade que todos queiram evitar a sua felicidade, é exatamente o oposto. Você não pode imaginar o quanto eu quero que você seja feliz, que viva em paz. Por acaso eu tirei o diário de você, mesmo sabendo que vai atrapalhar a sua concentração nas aulas?

– Eu sei, eu sei... Eu fui egoísta. O que você acha que eu devo fazer então?

Dumbledore respirou fundo e após alguns segundos voltou a falar – Pode parecer difícil,. Harry, mas eu acredito que você deve convencer Sirius a não aparecer mais. A seguir seu próprio caminho, procurar pelos amigos, e realmente estar inteiro do outro lado. Apenas dessa maneira você permitirá que ele seja completamente feliz. E você sabe por quanto tempo Sirius vinha sendo infeliz, miseravelmente infeliz. Ele merece ter isso agora.

Harry respirou fundo. Quando saiu para conversar com o diretor pensou que ouviria qualquer tipo de conselho, até mesmo fazer mais aulas de Oclumancia para tirar os sonhos da cabeça, mas saber que o padrinho continuava se sacrificando por ele, e que a única opção agora seria simplesmente falar para ele parar de aparecer – depois de tê-lo chamado tanto e tantas vezes – era tarefa difícil.

Após a longa visita ao diretor, Harry retornou à _Gryffindor_ um tanto esclarecido, mas outro tanto mais confuso do que já estava. Abriu o diário de sua mãe como pretexto, mas apenas imaginava na forma em que falaria com Sirius no próximo sonho, se esse acontecesse. Após ler pela décima terceira vez a mesma frase, decidiu que era melhor dar um jeito na vida e descer para o grande salão, onde em pouco mais de uma hora seria servido o almoço. Encontrou Hermione saindo das escadarias – voltava da sua entrevista com Minerva –, foram juntos ao salão e ficaram conversando na mesa da _Gryffindor_ até o salão encher-se e ela ter que levantar-se para ajudar Ronald a organizar a entrada dos alunos dos outros anos. Como a conversa restringiu-se apenas à visita a Dumbledore e a assuntos escolares, Harry se esqueceu de comentar com Hermione sobre o estado em que encontrou Rafaela – assim como ele se esqueceu de falar sobre isso com o diretor também. Rafaela, porém, logo chegou ao salão parecendo bastante saudável.

– Oi gente, tudo bom? – disse sorrindo ao sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, de frente para Harry

Todos a cumprimentaram, porém Harry ficou quieto observando-a. A cicatriz continuava comichando, não doía, apenas dava sinais de que estava ali.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dela

Rafaela e olhou e sentiu muita raiva, como sempre acontecia quando olhava para Harry nos olhos, porém sorriu – Ótima! Por quê?

Harry demorou alguns segundos para responder, ainda observando-a – Nada.

Após almoçarem, os quarto voltaram para o salão da _Gryffindor_ para juntarem-se aos outros colegas e começarem a se organizar para as aulas do dia seguinte. Enquanto Harry aguardava seu horário lendo o diário de sua mãe em uma das mesas, Hermione tentava terminar seu livro de transfiguração e conversava com Ronald a respeito da escolha de matérias para aquele ano. Hermione havia ficado com seis: Feitiços, Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Transformações e a nova matéria. Ronald, que ainda não tivera sua reunião, avisou que quase com certeza escolheria as mesma, eceto Poções. Hermione insistiu que mesmo que odiasse matéria e professor, ele não deveria fazer aquilo se quisesse ser Auror um dia. Rindo, Ronald disse que ela só estava falando aquilo por querer que ele ficasse em todas as matérias com ela e que ela não conseguia ficar longe dele. Ficou completamente escarlate, sem ter pensado antes de falar, e Hermone sorriu, envergonhada. Houve um silêncio muito constrangedor.

Harry foi praticamente "acordado" por Hermione do diário de sua mãe e dirigiu-se ao escritório de Minerva, quando chegou sua vez. Só ao chegar lá que lembrou que não havia pensado nas matérias que iria escolher.

– Como pôde nem mesmo pensar nisso, Potter? É o seu futuro! Você precisa decidir o que quer fazer da vida. Ano passado você mencionou que queria ser Auror, e eu acredito que seja uma boa escolha. Posso imaginar as matérias que deve estudar, portanto.

– Bem, eu não sei… A punica material que realmente teho certeza é Defesa.

Minerva apenas anotou – Muito bem. E..?

Mais por medo de desagradar Minerva, Harry falou de imediato – Transformações também, é claro...

A vice-diretora anotou novamente e continuou esperando, como se o aguardasse pedir ajuda.

– Essa material nova que Dumbledore colocou… Vôo… E… Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Pronto, são cinco, certo?

Minerva revidou – Harry... Você não precisa de aulas de Vôo. As práticas de Quiddich seguirão, de qualquer forma. Além disso, mesmo que você as tenha, elas não são aulas frequentes, não mais do que uma vez por semana, então você ainda teria tempo de sobra, e essa não é a formação que um Auror precisa.

– O que é então? Pode me ajudar?

Minerva quase deu um meio sorriso – Logicamente. Para a carreira que você pretende, você realmente precisa dessas matérias: Defesa, Transformações e Trato de Criaturas, elas são essenciais, mas outras matérias também são básicas, como Feitiçõs e Poções. Sua habilidade no vôo não pode ser menosprezada, mas voc~e ja sabe todas as técnicas que precisa saber.

Harry suspirou fundo, desanimado – Será que todas as profissões requerem conhecimento em Poções?

– Você não quer se livrar de Poções, Harry, você quer se livrar de quem as ensina. Conhecer bem Poções é essencial para qualquer bruxo adulto, especialmente se for um Auror.

Poucos minutos depois Harry deixou a sala, desacreditando que não conseguira livrar-se de Poções – como Hermione já o havia avisado – e que havia pegado _mais _matérias que ela – afinal, não conseguiu desistir da aula semanal de Voo.

Rafaela foi a última a entrar no escritório. Ainda não havia visto a professora McGonnagal novamente desde a cena no salão principal naquela manhã.

– Feche a porta e sente-se.

Ela obedeceu e sentou-se à escrivaninha da diretora, olhando pra ela bastante encabulada.

– Oi. – disse num fio de voz

– Trouxe os resultados das suas provas do ano passado?

Rafaela tirou o papel enrolado de dentro do uniforme e o entregou. McGonnagal desenrolou e leu. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para ela.

– "Impressionante" em Poções, Feitiõs, Trato de Criaturas, Transformações e Defesa. "Excede Expectativas" em todas as demais.

– Isso.

– Sao… Boas notas.

– Obrigada. – disse pensando "_Boas? São ótimas!_"

– Sabe quais vai escolher?

– Sim. Quero Trato de Criaturas, Feitiços... – a professora começou a anotar – Transformações... Defesa, Poções... Essa matérias nova que todos estão falando... Herbologia e História da Magia.

– Um monento. Atualmente só se pode escolher cinco matérias de period integral e duas de meio-período. As de meio-período são aquelas de apenas uma vez por semana, como a nova matéria e vôo.

– Ah, ok… Então tira as duas últimas e coloca vôo.

McGonnagal rabiscou no papel e, sem levantar a cabeça, perguntou – E a sua escolha para o futuro?

Rafaela desmanchou o sorriso no mesmo instante, sériamente se perguntando se era prudente pensar no futuro, dada a situação em que estava.

– Não sei. De acordo com essas matérias eu seria Aurora, mas não tenho certeza se quero isso. Acho que ainda tenho tempo pra pensar nisso.

– Não se demore. – e ficou em silencio fazendo anotações

- Okay, vou pensar nisso. – e se calou – Já posso ir?

- Não. – disse a professora pousando sua pena – Precisamos agenda a sua detenção.

Rafaela murchou – Ah, é...

- O Professor Lupin precisa de ajuda para capturer um Hinkypunk que escapou da gaiola.

- Ele não consegue pegar um Hinkypunk sozinho? – disse sem pensar

- Obviamente ele consegue. Mas voc~e, Srta. Salles, está em detenção, e deverá acompanhá-lo e fazer o trabalho. Não quero mais discusses, Srta. Salles.

Na manhã seguinte, terça-feira, muitas corujas novamente sobrevoavam o salão principal descarregando encomendas. Era visível que muitas delas levavam jornais e revistas – com certeza o clima sombrio fez com que muitos pais tivessem a preocupação de manter os filhos informados –, porém a maioria delas levavam pacotes um tanto maiores, que logo Harry percebeu serem encomendas de Fred e George. Harry recebeu uma "nova e revolucionária" Atira-Cuspe, juntamente com um bilhete: "Por bem ou por mal, o pagaremos com mercadorias!". Olhou para eles, que se sentavam com as cabeças juntas lendo uma carta que haviam recebido. Eles vinham, Harry percebera, demonstrando mais cansaço do que jamais demonstraram por terem uma jornada dupla: estudos e fabricação de produtos para a loja.

A primeira aula do dia foi Transfiguração. A sala estava cheia, turmas da Ravenclaw e da Huflepuff mais para o lado contrário da porta, Gryffindor mais ao meio e Slytherin no outro canto. Harry e Ronald sentaram-se lado a lado. Atrás de Ronald, ficou Hermione e, ao lado dela, Rafaela, que se sentada exatamente na linha que separava as duas turmas. Ao lado de Rafaela estava Malfoy, com a mesma expressão de quem estava sentindo um cheiro ruim, parecendo querer fuzilar qualquer um que aparecesse à sua frente apenas com o olhar, claramente revoltado por estar sentado ao lado de Rafaela, mas também parecendo estar calando alguma coisa e mastigando o que queria dizer.

Não demorou nada para Ronald notar o comportamento simplesmente anormal de Draco e cutucar Harry, que também não fez questão de esconder que havia percebido aquela expressão imbecil. Quando Ronald teve certeza que Malfoy cruzara seu olhar, falou apenas com os lábios, mas perceptivelmente:

– Olha a cara amarrada.

Harry prendeu a risada – Parece uma criança que levou grito da mamãe na frente dos amigos.

– Só poderia ter sido da mamãe, porque o papai está meio ocupado no momento!

Enquanto os dois gargalhavam, Malfoy respirava alto, com muito ódio, quase não se contendo, mas mantendo-se calado. Harry e Ronald se afundaram ainda mais na carteira para não serem ouvidos, mas Hermione cutucou as costas de cada um com o pé, ralhando – Se puderem falar mais baixo, eu agradeceria!

Ao final da aula, depois de muitos comentários sobre o motivo da histórica cara de idiota com a qual Malfoy estava e pela sua falta de reação às provocações, Rafaela explicou – [E que eu descobri uma coisa sobre ele, algo que ele não quer que ninguém saiba, e na idéia dele, ninguém nunca pode saber. Então, usando um jeito bem Slytherin, que é a chantagem, eu disse pra ele que se eu o visse fazendo qualquer coisa, dizendo quaquer coisa que me irritasse de novo, e também qualquer coisa envolvendo vocês, inclusive provocar e aceitar provicações, ser rude, tentar tirar vamtagem de quaquer coisa, ou seja, _ser ele mesmo_, eu espalharia a fofoca pro castelo inteiro

Ronald e Harry apenas fizeram uma expressão de "E...?"

– O que? – ela perguntou

– O que é isso que ele não quer que ninguém saiba? – Ronald riu, cutucando Harry – Não vejo a hora de …

– Peraí, gente, ele não rompeu a parte dele no acordo, rompeu?

– Mas nós não somos "o castelo inteiro"!

– Mas vocês não teriam forces suficientes para não espalhar a fofoca.

– Você acha que ele vai cumprir a parte dele nesse acordo? – perguntou Hermione, descrente

– Sim, provavelmente, pelo menos por um tempo. Ninguém pode saber que ele... – Harry, Ronald e até Hermione a olharam esperançosos – Desistam, eu não vou falar! – disse sorrindo

- Ah, tá bom, mas de qualquer forma, como foi que você descobriu um segredo do Malfoy? Andou seguindo ele por aí? – perguntou Ronald

- Eu me perdi pra aula de hoje, vocês viram como cheguei em cima da hoje. Eu precisei usar o banheiro e entrei no errado, não vi que era o masculino. E ele estava lá, perto das pias... E aí eu vi. Descobri o segredinho dele. É bom que ele seja bonzinho a partir de agora.

A aula seguinte para a _Gryffindor_ foi de Poções. A escura sala de aula das masmorras, antes usualmente com todas as carteiras ocupadas, parecia praticamente vazia, já que a grande maioria dos alunos decidiu ver-se livre do menos preferido professor Snape. Apenas a ala masculina da Slytherin estava presente em massa: Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle sentavam-se nas primeiras carteiras do lado direito, mais próximas da mesa do professor. Nem mesmo Millicent Bullstrog ou Pansy Parkinson escolheram a matéria. Além dos três, apenas um aluno da Ravenclaw e outro da Huflepuff faziam dupla, sentados do outro lado da sala e parecendo aliviados de não ter que aturar par com nenhum outro Slytherin. Rafaela, Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram quase que ao mesmo tempo em que o professor, largando os materiais e sentando-se imediatamente nos primeiros acentos que encontraram, para não arriscarem perder pontos logo na primeira aula.

Harry ficou extremamente sem-graça de estar mais uma vez diante de Snape. Na verdade, não soube exatamente o que sentiu: se era raiva por ele não ter ficado do lado dele diante de Umbridge, ou se era vergonha por ter visto seu passado na penseira. Sendo assim, não o olhou diretamente nenhuma vez. Snape também fez parecido. Não falou nem citou o nome de Harry uma vez sequer. Ao final da aula, porém, recebeu sem reclamar ou quebrar o vidro a poção a ser avaliada de Harry.

Rafaela ficara muda. Encarava apenas seu livro e seu caldeirão, não levantou o olhar uma vez sequer, ao menos para responder a chamada. Para ela, pareceu que a aula durou o dia inteiro. Havia apanhado do professor na última vez que estivera diante dele e, mesmo que soubesse que ele não tinha escolha, estava apavorada.

A aula que antecedia o almoço foi de Feitiços, aula tão cheia quando Transfiguração. Flitwick usou a primeira aula para revisar tudo o que os alunos haviam aprendido nos primeiros cinco anos da escola, só para reforçar.

– Eu acho muito melhor que as aulas sejam assim. – disse Hermione – Ems alas mais vazias podemos aprender muito melhor!

Rafaela estava em silencio enquanto todos conversavam. Sentia a cabeça atordoada e mal ouvia aos colegas. De repente, os colegas notaram, fez uma cara de dor, levantou-se e deixou a mesa.

– O que ela tem? – perguntou Ginny

Hermione, já se levantando – Vou lá ver!

Harry, afinal, lembrou-se do dia em que viu Rafaela contorcendo-se de dor, e que não havia comentado isso com ninguém. O início das aulas e os turbilhões de pensamentos que o tomavam sempre que ficava sozinho fizeram-no esquecer completamente sobre aquilo. Pensou em também ir atrás de Rafaela, mas àquele momento já havia perdido Hermione de vista.

Hermione correra e saíra pela mesma porta que Rafaela havia usado e a viu correndo por outro corredor estreito que saía do hall de entrada do castelo. Descendo as escadas e atenta a qualquer ruído, retornou imediatamente após passar reto em frente a outro corredor. Havia ouvido algo vindo de lá, e então abriu a porta, descobrindo outro banheiro feminino no castelo – que deveria ser usado apenas por _Slytherins_, já que aqueles corredores eram próximos das masmorras – e, encostada na parede oposta, Rafaela.

Com a voz fraca, ela respirava fundo – Hermione..?O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hermione correu até ela. Rafaela estava arcada, com uma mão na barriga e a outra tentando se apoiar na parede. Respirava com dificuldade, visivelmente havia chorado e demonstrava muita dor.

– O que houve? Você saiu correndo, o que foi?

Rafaela não falou nada, apenas começou a tentar controlar a respiração. Ficou de pé e secou o rosto – Eu estou bem...

– Não, você não está bem. O que aconteceu, alguém te atacou? Foi o Malfoy?

– Não, ninguém fez nada. Eu só… Eu não te contei sobre a minha... Ah… Doença.

– Doença?

– É, um problema que eu tenho, às vezes me dá essa dor… No ah… Estômago. E eu tenho, ah… Essa dor, e dor de cabeça e tontura.

– Não, você não disse nada. Isso é estranho, Rafaela, que doença é essa?

Rafaela controlara melhor a respiração e se esticou, tirando os cabelos da testa – Ninguém sabe o que é, nenhuma poção ou tratamento ajuda. Mas vem e passa rápido, viu? Ja estou melhor

– Não, Rafa, isso é muito estranho.

– Eu sei que é, Mione, mas não podemos fazer nada. Eu estou bem, obrigada por vir me procurar... Vamos voltar pro salão.

Resignada, de braços dados com Rafaela, Hermione voltou para o salão. Não havia entendido que tipo de doença era aquela, mas preferiu não desconfiar da colega. No salão, Rafaela disse que havia perdido a fome e que ia descansar por alguns minutos na sala comunal antes da próxima aula, e se retirou. Na mesa da Gryffindor, os amigos a olharam interrogativos.

No horário do jantar, Rafaela parecia um pouco desanimada, mas parecendo bem melhor de saúde. Sentou-se com os três colegas do sexto ano e com Ginny, Fred e George.

- Minha detenção é hoje. – disse Rafaela, desanimada – Não acredito que começei o ano com detenção!

- Ah, isso é normal. – disse Harry sorrindo – Nós também já fizemos isso.

- Isso não é normal, harry! – ralhou Hermione – Não é normal pegar detenção em nenhum momento do ano! Desculpe, Rafaela, mas eu acho que aquela cena nunca devia ter acontecido.

- Mione, você ouviu o que o Malfoy falou pra ela. – defendeu Ronald

– O que ele disse, Rafa? – perguntou Ginny

Rafaela repetiu o que Malfoy havia falado.

- O desgraçado... – disse Ronald

- Que escroto! – disse Ginny

– Eu não acho que teria me controlado se fosse comigo. – disse George

- E você mesma já fez isso antes, Mione! – disse Harry, rindo para Hermione

- Sim, mas ele estava causando a morte do Buckbeak! Se eu desse um soco nele todas as vezes que ele me ofendesse, eu já teria sido expulsa!

- Eu não vou socar ele toda vez que ele me offender. – disse Rafaela, ignorando o assunto que não conhecia a respeito de Buckbeak – Além disso, ele não vai ousar me ofender de novo, ele não quer que eu espalhe o segredinho dele.

- O que é?! – perguntou Ronald animado

Rafaela riu – Desiste, Ron, eu não vou contar! E relaxa, não é nada tão sério assim, é só algo que ele não quer na boca do povo.

- Aposto que ele estava pegando alguém. – chutou Fred

– Nét?! – concordou Ginny alegremente – Ou era um cara? – disse rindo

– Era um cara, não era?! – animou-se George

Hermione riu e Rafaela gargalhou – Apesar de ter cara de quem estaria pegando outro cara no banheiro, não, não é isso! – e continuou rindo

- Droga! – disse Ronald dando um leve soco no ar e gargalhando

– Queria muito poder zoar ele de viadinho! – ria George

Gargalhavam. Harry sentiu-se feliz e sem dor alguma na cicatriz, o que não acontecia havia alguns dias. Rafaela também, feliz e leve, vendo que realmente gostava daqueles novos amigos, e que não seria amiga deles apenas por obrigação. Afastou rapidamente o pensamento da cabeça e continuou em um jantar divertido com os colegas. Pouco depois, Ginny perguntou qual queria sua detenção.

- parece que vou ter que capturar um _Hinkypunk_ pro Professor Lupin.

- Sua detenção é com ele? – disse Ronald

– Ah, então está de boa! – sorriu Ginny

- Lupin é o professor mais gente boa que temos, relaxa. – disse Harry

- É, vocês disseram. Ele pareceu bem legal no trem. Mas sei lá, ele é amigo de vocês, mas não me conhece, então sei lá. Eu perguntei pra McGonnagal se ele não conseguiria pegar o bicho sozinho, ela ficou uma fera.

Eles riram e Hermione completou – Lógico que ela poderia!

- Com certeza. – disse Fred

- É, acho que sim. Bom, acho que está na hora de ir … – disse Rafaela, consultando o relógio de pulso e se espreguiçando

- Vai lá, Rafa, arrebenta aquele _Hinkypunk_. – disse Ginny dando um tapinha em seu ombro

Rafaela se despediu e saiu pelo salão, que começava a se esvaziar.

- Gostei dela.. – disse Ginny, pegando sua taça de suco de abóbora

- E aí, Harry – disse Ronald – Preparado pro _Quiddich_? Temos treino amanha.

- Claro! – disse com um sorriso – Vamos começar a treinar antes de todos os outros. Viu, Ginny? Você vai pros testes?

- Vou! Você acha que eu consigo? Estou animada!

- Claro que consegue! – disse George passando o braço pelas costas da irmã – Vai ser um time com maioria Weasley!

Harry, Ronald, Fred, George e Ginny conversaram um pouco sobre os treinos, enquanto Hermione tirara algumas anotações das aulas do bolso da capa e ficou lendo. Pouco depois, levantaram-se para voltar ao salão comunal. Fred e George ficaram no salão, agora sozinhos em um canto escrevendo bilhetes para Lee Jordan a respeito da loja. Ao passar por um corredor estreito e não poderem andar lado a lado, Harry e Ginny ficara para trás de Ronald e Hermione.

- Então, Harry... – disse Ginny em voz baixa – Como você está?

Harry a olhou, ainda andando – Bem...

- PErcebi que você parece mais alegre. – disse ela num sorrisinho – Fico feliz.

Harry sorriu para ela – É... Não é fácil, pe claro, ainda tenho momentos... Você sabe

- Eu imagino, Harry. – ela disse tocando a mão dele – Se você precisar de alguém nesses momentos... Pode contar comigo.

Harry sentiu-se corar ao toque da mão de Ginny e a segurou levemente – Eu sei que posso contar com você.

Rafaela chegou à porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas e parou a meio a meio caminho de bater. Sua cabeça rodou, a vista ficou nublada e o estomago embrulhou.

"_Faça o que tem que fazer e vá embora. Não quero distrações. Volte para a sua casa e fique perto de Harry Potter._" – disse uma voz fria em sua cabeça

- Sim… Sim, eu vou voltar logo, me perdoe – ela sussurrou, suando

Assim como começou, parou. Rafaela aprumou-se, secou o suor do nariz, respirou fundo e bateu à porta.

- Senhorita Salles. – disse Remus Lupin ao abrir a porta – Venha comigo, por favor.

Ele saiu da sala e passou a andar pelo corredor, com a aluna o seguindo. O professor, Rafaela pôde reparar, andava animadamente sempre com um leve sorriso, apesar de não apressar demais o passo.

- Então... – Rafaela quebrou o silencio – Devo capturar um _Hinkypunk_ fujão?

- Exatamente. Não deverá ser difícil.

- Sim… Eu já aprendi isso. Na verdade, já fiz metade do meu sexto ano no Brasil.

- Metade, verdade? – perguntou Remus interessado

- É. Nosso period começa no final de janeiro, então eu já fiz o primeiro semestre antes de vir pra cá.

- Então posso esperar bons resultados seus nas minhas aulas?

- Ah... Acho que sim. – disse modestamente

- O motive da sua detenção, então. – disse Lupin, depois de alguns minutos – Brigas no primeiro dia na escola?

- Sim... – disse Rafaela, sempre medindo as palavras – Tive um problema com um colega.

- Eu sei o que houve e, honestamente, não me surpreendi.

- Ah, é?

- Slytherins e Gryffindors costumam de desentender frequentemente. Coisas de criança, é normal.

- Eu não sou criança. – ela respondeu em voz baixa

Lupin a olhou de lado, sem deixar de andar – Não estava falando de você, Srta. Salles. Não a conheço o suficiente para saber o seu nível de maturidade.

Rafaela se calou. Caminharam pelos corredores do castelo por quase dez minutos, subindo escadas e passando por corredores desertos. Finalmente pararam diante de uma porta muito velha. Rafaela pôde ouvir barulhos de coisas se quebrando lá dentro.

- Bem, parece que o senhor sabia muit bem onde encontrá-lo, professor. – disse Rafaela ouvindo de perto pela porta

- Sim, tudo o que precisa fazer é pegá-lo. Coloque-o nesse saco, por favor. – disse Remus, tirando um saco de pano velho que estava dobrado em um bolso interno das vestes

Rafaela pegou o saco, segurou a varinha e abriu a porta, entrando em seguida. Lupin ficou esperando do lado de fora por cerca de três minutos, até Rafaela sair da sala com o saco pesado com o animal se debatendo e xingando dentro dele.

- Muito bom. Rápida e silenciosa, muito bom

- Não foi difícil. Aqui, a tocha dele. – ela disse passando o saco que se debatia para o professor e uma pequena tocha apagada

- parece que foi a detenção mais fácil de todos os tempos. – ele disse jogando o saco sobre o ombro e voltando a andar, com a aluna o acompanhando – Uma detenção leve para m erro que, cá entre nós, não foi tão grave assim.

Rafaela sorriu e o acompanhou de volta até a sala de aula. Lá dentro, ela o ajudou a segurar o animal e a colocar de volta dentro de sua jaula.

- E você fique aí onde é o seu lugar. – disse Lupin para ele, e virando-se para Rafaela, continuou – Muito bem, Srta. Salles, sua detenção já foi cumprida. – disse ele estendendo a mão na direção da porta

Rafaela foi até a porta e Lupin a acompanhou, abrindo-a.

- Obrigada, Professor.

- Se cuide no caminho de volta para a torre.

Aconteceu em um instante. Enquanto Rafaela passava diante dele, Lupin colocou brevemente a mão em seu ombro e apertou de leve, mas firmemente. Rafaela não o olhou em nenhum instante, apenas saiu da sala e caminhou de volta para a sala comunal. Ainda estava arrepiada e de coração acelerado quando entrou pelo quadro da _Fat Lady_. Sentiu, naquele leve toque, que Lupin sabia pelo que ela estava passando e que ele a apoiava. Pôde sentir o calor da mão do professor mesmo por cima de suas vestes.

Ao se deitar em sua cama, no silencio do quarto, ficou feliz por Voldemort não poder ouvir seus pensamentos.


	5. Capítulo Quatro - Aflição

_Capítulo Quatro – Aflição_

Nenhum aluno se atrasou para a primeira aula a nota matéria do currículo escolar. No horário, _BNP_ atiçava a curiosidade de todos, que correram para a sala indicada em seus pergaminhos, no sexto andar, próxima à sala dos professores. _Gryffindor_ e _Slytherin_ se juntaram em peso, como o exigido pelo horário. Depois que todos estavam sentados, uma jovem entrou pela porta. Usava capa preta por cima da roupa toda jeans e tinha seus volumosos e longos cabelos cacheados soltos. O silêncio se fez quando ela virou de frente para os alunos.

– Bom dia! Bom, essa é a primeira vez que eu ensino e vocês são meus primeiros alunos, então sou tão nova nisso quanto vocês. – ela calou-se e passou os olhos pela turma. Notou que todos deviam estar pensando a mesma coisa: ela é tão jovem! – Bom, primeiro deixa eu satisfazer as curiosidades de vocês. Meu nome é Maria Rivez. Faz só três anos que eu me formei aqui em Hogwarts, por isso alguns de vocês estão com a sensação que já me viram em algum lugar. Essa matéria nova... Eu acho que já devia existir a muito tempo. Dumbledore foi tudo de bom ao me chamar pra isso! – os alunos sorriram ao ver que ela falava como eles – _BNP_ é a siga de _Basic Notions of Politics_. Noções Básicas de política. Ah, não façam essas caras, não vai ser ruim como soa. – pediu sorrindo ao ver que alguns alunos torceram o nariz – vai ser bem legal. A matéria é mais ampla do que o nome diz, a gente vai debater, mais do que ter aulas, vamos trocar idéias e ajudar uns aos outros a entender muitas coisas, vamos falar sobre assuntos como ética, civilidade, direitos humanos, vocês vão gostar. Eu quero que todos participem, ok? Política e todos esses assuntos não podem ser simplesmente uma pessoa falando e o resto abaixando as orelhas e aceitando tudo. Se vocês têm uma opinião, nunca vai importar se esta é diferente da minha, vocês devem falar, colocar pra fora, desabafar, botar a boca no trombone, chutar o pau da barraca! – falou de maneira que fez os alunos rirem, e ela também – O objetivo das minhas aulas será incentivar vocês a pensar, analisar melhor as coisas da vida, ser mais críticos e, quem sabe, conseguir mudar coisas significativas.

Rafaela cochichou para Hermione – Aí está uma matéria que eu vou amar!

Lavender Brown levantou a mão do meio da sala – Mas mudar tipo o que, professora?

– Lavender, né? – e, vendo o sinal de positivo, continuou – Lavender, você acha mesmo que todas as coisas por aí estão certas?

– Que coisas?

– Harry riu alto, irônico – Ah! Tipo uma guerra, por exemplo?

Maria sorriu pra ele, concordando – É, tipo! – e voltou a olhar para a classe – Mas não é só da guerra e da volta do Fedido que eu estou falando, não.

A sala se entreolhou e alguns alunos, como Harry, Ronald e Hermione, riram alto.

- Estou falando de um cenário geral, uma coisa mais política. Acho que vocês ainda não têm uma noção muito ampla disso, apesar de eu saber que muitos são bem informados com as notícias e tal, mas... – falou desencostando-se da mesa e indo à direção da lousa – Vamos começar com um pouco de história. Chato, né? – disse virando a cabeça para os alunos, que riram – Mas vai ser resumido. Olha, esqueçam de copiar matéria, só façam anotações do que acharem importante, tá?

Escreveu a frase "_História Política no Mundo Magico"_ e voltou a se encostar à mesa.

– Vocês todos sabem que nosso Ministro da magia é Cornelius Fudge. Pode ser inclusive chamado de "presidente". Tem uma coisa no mundo trouxa chamada "eleições"...

Maria explicou noções de democracia, voto direto, e explicou que a diferença era que eles mesmos não tinham aquilo, já que ninguém podia dar a opinião numa escolha de Ministro, e explicou como aquela escolha influenciava a vida de todo cidadão. Então, os alunos opinaram que deveriam ter o direito de opinar em relação a essa escolha, já que era tão importante. Alguém perguntou à professora se o Ministro precisava ser trocado, e ela se absteve de dar sua opinião própria, dizendo que quem acredita que sim deveria ser ouvido, e que todos podem pensar o que quiserem e enfatizou que, mesmo que o povo todo quisesse isso, não podia fazer nada. Os alunos se soltaram cada vez mais, dando suas opiniões, e vários deles concordaram quando Harry disse que achava que Dumbledore deveria ser o Ministro.

– Cara, isso seria da hora! – disse Maria diante da turma – Eu também acho, ele é inteligente, esperto, competente e confiável. Só a minha opinião! Mas como é que o povo faria pra colocar ele lá? Ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa que quisesse entrar e que o povo quisesse que entrasse?

Para explicar que o povo poderia mudar coisas se fosse unido e organizado, ela contou alguns fatos históricos em que isso acontecera no passado, coisas que os alunos nunca tinham ouvido falar, já que os livros de história nunca se aprofundavam neles. Os alunos ficaram pensativos e admirados com a professora, jovem e alegre como se fosse um deles, e com assuntos tão interessantes para falar.

A matéria nova foi assunto geral entre todos os que tiveram aulas com ela. O assunto, depois do ano anterior, era muito mais interessante do que em qualquer outra época. Melhor ainda porque o Ministério estava em crise, teriam muito assunto para as aulas.

Na aula seguinte, bem menos gente se concentrou na sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Harry foi pra lá junto com Hermione, Ronald e Rafaela. Além deles, estavam Dean, Seamus, Neville, Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Apenas dois alunos da Huflepuff e um da Ravenclaw completavam a classe. Todos estavam excitados pela aula – excetuando-se os Slytherin -, por saber que o melhor professor que já tiveram em todos aqueles anos estaria de volta. Remus Lupin entrou sorridente, fechou a porta atrás de si e recebeu feliz os cumprimentos dos alunos.

– Boa tarde!

Os alunos responderam contentes. Rafaela sorriu de leve, lembrando-se do gesto de apoio que ele a dera na noite de sua detenção, e a sensação que teve no estômago dessa vez foi completamente diferente do que a que vinha sentindo diariamente.

– Estive checando seus notas do ano passado, e percebi que aquele que realmente tiveram aulas de Defesa, aulas de verdade, tiveram notas excelentes.

Todos os alunos da Gryffindor se olharam sorrindo e alguns cumprimentaram Harry.

- O restante, bem... O restante precisará se concentrar mais nas aulas para se formar para o próximo ano. – Remus disse olhando sem disfarçar para os _Slytherin_, e prosseguiu – Eu me lembro muito bem de cada um de vocês, portanto não precisamos de apresentações, exceto pela Srta. Salles, a quem também já fui apresentado antes. Vi suas notas também, parabéns pelo "impressionante".

Rafaela sorriu em agradecimento e Remus se desencostou da mesa, indo até o quadro negro – A maioria de vocês já conhece bem as Artes das Trevas, apesar de terem sido ensinados por terríveis professores nos últimos anos.

Ronald murmurou – Pode apostar.

– Então vamos retornar aos nossos cinco anos anteriores, apenas para revisar.

A sala dos professores não costumava ficar cheia. Eles passavam por lá durante o dia todo, entre as aulas, mas nunca ficavam por muito tempo pelo fato de cada um deles ter seu próprio escritório, que era também onde moravam. Naquela tarde, Maria entrou na sala, ainda achando muito estranho o fato de ter acesso, quando poucos anos antes era aluna e completamente proibida de pisar lá. Foi matar o tempo até sua próxima aula e chegou carregando alguns livros. O professor Lupin estava lá, sentado pensativo a uma poltrona, sem fazer nada.

- Olá, Lupin! – disse Maria, pousando os livros sobre a mesa que ficava no meio da sala

- Ah, olá, Maria. Pode me chamar de Remus, afinal somos colgas de trabalho agora.

- É, tá certo... Desculpa, você foi meu professor no meu sétimo ano, isso é estranho.

- Não se preocupe.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente e Maria o observou.

- Preocupado com alguma coisa? – ela perguntou

Remus a olhou pensando se devia falar ou não. Em instantes, respondeu – O seu que você é nova tanto no corpo docente do castelo quanto na Ordem... Por isso me pergunto sobre quais informações está informada e sobre quais podemos falar.

- Ahm... Eu estou bem informada, até. É algo que envolve as duas atividades?

- Sim.

- Bom... Então acho que deve ser sobre a... Aluna.

- Exato. Então você está informada.

- Sim. Situação complicada... Estou com pena dela, mas achando que ela está atuando incrivelmente bem.

- Está, e não é isso que me preocupa. Não é apenas ela que está atuando incrivelmente bem.

- Bom, todos nós temos que estar, não é?

- Me refiro a Snape. – Remus disse, preocupado

- Como assim? – Maria perguntou sentando-se a outra poltrona

- Você não estava na última reunião da Ordem, portanto não ouviu o que ele respondeu à pergunta do Albus sobre como ele estava sendo obrigado a agir diante da Srta. Salles.

- É muito ruim?

- Ruim? É terrível. Ele a agrediu! – Remus disse com raiva – Fisicamente, de verdade, bateu nela.

– Isso é terrível!

- Sim, é terrível. Me pergunto até que ponto isso é realmente necessário.

- Deve ser muito necessário, Remus. Se o Fedido está vendo tudo...

- Voldemort pode ver as atitudes dele... Mas a força que ele disse ter usado contra ela, não consigo deixar de pensar que poderia ter sido mais moderada.

- Entendo... Mas Remus, nós sabemos que estamos ao lado dela, a inteligência está fazendo os planos pra acabar com isso, vai passar logo. A Rafaela está sendo muito forte.

Remus não respondeu, os dedos entrelaçados sobre o colo e uma das pernas balançando freneticamente.

- Mas se você acha isso... Poderia conversar com o Snape.

- Não poderia. – ele respondeu prontamente – Snape e eu nunca fomos bons amigos. Ao menos bons colegas. Nós não conversamos sobre assuntos sérios, e raramente sozinhos.

- Tá, eu falo com ele. – Maria respondeu dando um sorrisinho – Eu era da casa dele! – respondeu ao ver o olhar de dúvida de Remus – Somos dois Slytherins, talvez eu consiga falar melhor com ele do que qualquer outro.

Remus se calou, aceitando, e voltou a falar – Ainda não sei como uma Slytherin pode ter saído tão diferente dos outros colegas.

- Não é a casa que nos faz, Remus, somos nós mesmos.

A porta da sala dos professores se abriu e Snape entrou. Parou por um instante para olhar para Remus e Maria, que se calaram ao vê-lo, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Entrou sem cumprimentar nenhum deles. Remus fez um sinal com a cabeça para Maria e se levantou, pediu licença, e saiu. Maria observou Snape ir até a estante de livros e começar a devolver alguns exemplares aos seus lugares.

- Oi, Snape. – ela disse

Snape a olhou brevemente, fez um gesto minúsculo com a cabeça, e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

- Posso falar sobre um assunto com você? – ela perguntou

- Fale antes que eu saia.

- Sobre a aluna. – ela disse sem rodeios e Snape a olhou – Eu sei que está sendo vigiada, que você precisa atuar na frete dela, e tal. Mas... – ela pensou nas palavras – mas eu soube que você a agrediu, e eu sei que talvez fosse necessário, eu não estou do seu lado pra saber, mas... Eu sinto por ela, Snape, será que... Não dava pra pegar menos pesado?

Snape a olhou com ar de desprezo por longos segundos. Maria já se arrependia do que falaram, acreditando que havia ido longe demais.

- Você tem razão quando diz que não está do meu lado para saber. Srta. Rivez. – ele disse, duramente, caminhando na direção dela a passos lentos – Você e mais nenhum outro sabem o que é estar daquele lado e ser um Comensal, e agir como um. Não quero que se intrometa em assuntos que não são de sua responsabilidade dentro da Ordem. – fez uma pausa – Diga para o seu amigo Lupin para parar de mandar recados e, se ele quiser me questionar, que venha falar comigo diretamente, e não por um moleque de recados!

Maria se levantou – Oi, peraí, Snape! Eu não sou mais sua aluna e não quero você falando nesse tom comigo. Eu falei numa boa! Nem quando eu era aluna você podia falar com grossura comigo, mas até lá a gente relevava, mas agora não. Eu não sou um moleque de recados e só falei porque compartilho da preocupação do Remus, então nem vem. Não quero ouvir esse tom comigo.

Maria deu as costas e saiu da sala, deixando Snape pregado no chão, surpreso com a reação. No corredor, encontrou Remus novamente, que parecia estar esperando por ela para saber como fora a conversa.

- Lógico que ele não me deu uma resposta decente! – ela disse – Mas Remus, talvez não tenha jeito mesmo... Se o Fedido acha que ele é um comensal, e um dos mais fiéis, ele tem que agir assim, não tem escolha. Nós sabemos como os comensais são, são violentos mesmo, ele não pode deixar de agir assim

Remus respirou fundo, como se não aceitasse a resposta, impaciente.

- Ok, eu sei que você se preocupa com todas as pessoas que estão sofrendo nas mãos desses caras, todos nós nos preocupamos... Mas por que você está tão preocupado assim com _ela_?

- Não é uma preocupação maior do que a normal.

- Sei... – ela disse, sorrindo para Remus – Claro.

- O quê? – ele perguntou – Por que acha isso estranho?

- Por nada! Não sei, talvez... Esteja um pouco mais aflito do que todas as outras pessoas que também estão preocupadas com a Rafaela.

- Não seja absurda. – Remus disse e começou a andar. Maria o acompanhou.

- Cuidado, viu, se você começar a falar sobre essa tamanha preocupação perto da sua namorada ela vai ficar meio brava! – disse rindo

– Vocês não acham que está tudo calmo demais? – perguntou Neville, meses depois, quanto todos estavam na sala comunal, após terem sido dispensados de uma aula de Trato de criaturas Mágicas por causa de uma tempestade.

– Como assim? – perguntou Ronald

– Sei lá... Nada acontecendo, ninguém desaparecendo, ninguém morrendo...0

– Neville! – ralhou Hermione – Você iria preferir se essas coisas estivessem de fato acontecendo?

– É claro que não! – defendeu-se – Mas é estranho que não estejam, vocês não acham?

– Não faz tanto tempo – respondeu Ronald – que ele retornou.

- Eu acho esquisito. – Neville continuou – Nós tivemos toda aquela situação caótica no Ministério, todo mundo vê que ele voltou, vira notícia e aí... Nada? É assustados, vocês concordam?

– Ele está certo. – Harry falou de repente – Voldemort está quieto demais. – fez-se silencio – Eu não acho que isso é um bom sinal. O plano dele dessa vez deve ser muito maior…

– A maioria dos comensais estão na prisão. Deve ser tudo mais difícil agora. – disse Hermione

– Os mais fiéis ainda estão com ele, como Bellatrix e Petigrew. – Harry disse com ódio surgindo na voz ao dizer seus nomes – E na verdade nada é realmente difícil pro Voldemort.

Houve um silêncio mórbido. Todos tinham medo daquele nome, agora mais do que nunca. Rafaela estava muito quieta a um canto, sem poder evitar ouvir a conversa, por mais que desejasse isso, apavorada que alguém dissesse algo que entregasse algum segredo que Voldemort não poderia saber.

Parvati, que estava com eles, mas não falara nada sobre o assunto, por medo até da conversa, interrompeu – Er... Gente… Vamos jantar? Está quase na hora...

Ronald agradeceu-a em pensamento – Sim! Foi um longo dia.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a sair do salão. Ao se levantar, Rafaela sentiu a já muito conhecida sensação de tontura e a vista nublada.

"_Fique na sala. Sozinha_" – ordenou a voz em sua mente

- Ahm... – começou Rafaela assim que a sensação passou – Eu preciso ir ao toalete, podem ir sem mim, encontro vocês lá.

Todos se despediram dela e saíram pelo quadro da _Fat Lady_. Assim que ficou sozinha na sala comunal, Rafaela disse em voz alta, rouca de medo – Estou sozinha agora.

"_Procure por Snape. Agora!_" – ordenou a voz, mais fria e sibilante do que nunca

Ela esperou alguns instantes para ter certeza de que os colegas já estavam longe e desceu pelos corredores. Tremia por dentro. Caminhou depressa e chegou ao escritório de Snape em alguns minutos. Bateu de leve na porta. Snape a abriu quase imediatamente, Olhando-a de cima, ordenou que entrasse.

- Você queria… Quero dizer… Ele me mandou… Vir.

- Sejamos breves. – disse seco – O momento está chegando.

Rafaela engoliu com dificuldade – O que vai acontecer?

Como se estivesse mandando Rafaela preparar uma simples poção, Snape explicou o que ela deveria fazer em alguma das visitas a Hogsmeade, que ainda seria determinada. O momento que ela queria que nunca chegasse se aproximava.

Rafaela hesitou, sem se atrever a dizer nada. Snape percebeu e, colocando as mãos na cintura, deu passos lentos e ameaçadores na direção dela.

- Tem algo a dizer, sangue-ruim?

Rafaela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Olhe para mim enquanto responde! – ele gritou

Rafaela se encolheu, dando um passo para trás, e olhou apavorada para o professor.

- Não quero hesitação. – ele disse, encarando-a mais de perto – Quando o momento chegar você vai obedecer sem questionar, está claro? – ele perguntou, segurando-a mais uma vez pelo pescoço – Não ouse questionar as ordens do Lord das Trevas!

Rafaela sentiu a mão dele apertá-la e um traço de satisfação percorrer o rosto de Snape. Não conseguiu respirar, segurou a mão dele por cima de seu pescoço, desesperada.

Em um instante, Snape viu os olhos dela tornarem-se vermelhos e suas pupilas ficaram na vertical. Sua expressão mudou de pavor para raiva e ela disse, numa voz que Snape conhecia bem e sabia que não era da aluna – _Solte-a!_

Snape a soltou imediatamente e o corpo dela foi ao chão. Mesmo caída, olhou para cima, encarando Snape, ainda com aqueles olhos – _Não a machuque o suficiente para que não possa agir! Controle-se!_

E, assim como havia começado, parou. Rafaela deixou-se cair deitada, tossindo e chorando.

- Levante-se. Agora. – Snape falou novamente

Tremendo, Rafaela ficou em pé, massageando o pescoço e rentando controlar a respiração. Snape apontou a varinha para ela, fazendo com aquela ela praticamente corresse de costas até encontrar a parede.

- _Vulnera Sanentur_.

Rafaela sentiu a dor no pescoço passar, mas não o medo. Snape virou de costas e ordenou que ela saísse.

- Ei, Potter!

Harry parou devagar de andar e virou apenas a cabeça para trás, sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos – O quê?

Malfoy estava se aproximando – Acha que está livre de mim?

- Eu não costumo pensar em você. – disse deixando de olhá-lo e voltando a andar devagar

– Não me vire as costas enquanto eu falo!

Harry fez um muxoxo de impaciência e não se virou.

– Eu entendo, você não tem nem mesmo a energia pra me encarar, nao é? Acabou de perder seu amado e querido padrinho Black, o bandido bonzinho!

Harry parou e se virou, sem se alterar – Que bom que eu tinha certeza de que ele era inocente quando morreu, e que ele morreu lutando pelo bem. Já o seu pai foi pego no ato tentando matar gente inocente, e todos sabem o quão culpado ele realmente é. Além disso, quem sabe o que vai ser feito dele quando ele sair da cadeia, porque nem ele nem os amigos dele conseguiram me pegar e ainda deixaram quebrar a profecia. Você acha que seu pai vai ter um fim muito diferente do que o do meu padrinho? Você pensa que o Voldemort vai fazer o que com ele?

Malfoy o olhava de olhos cerrados, odiando-o, mas à menção do nome de Voldemort, abriu um pouco os olhos e teve certa tremedeira. Harry sorriu.

– Tem medo do nome? Oras, não é ele que está certo o tempo todo, o Lord que um dia vai te dar poder, levá-lo à glória? Então por que tremeu quando eu disse... Voldemort?

– Você não sabe do que está falando, Potter. Não faz ideia de onde está se metendo.

– Ah, eu sei sim onde estou me metendo. Acho que quem não sabe é você, certo? Você nunca esteve diante dele, nunca teve sua vida ameaçada por ele e, ainda assim, treme de medo. Eu acho que você devia pensar antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

– Eu não tenho medo dele.

– Então diga o nome. Diga em voz alta: "Eu não tenho medo de Voldemort". Vamos diga, eu quero ouvir.

– Você realmente acha que tem a possibilidade de eu te obedecer?

Harry sorriu – Ok. Era só isso que eu precisava saber


	6. Capítulo Cinco - Haloween

_Capítulo Cinco – Haloween _

Em ritmo cada vez mais intenso e da maneira mais rápida possível as semanas foram passando e logo os alunos perceberam que o semestre já estava quase acabando. As aulas começaram a ficar mais específicas e puxadas, e nem mesmo Hermione discutiu quanto à possibilidade de estudar mais matérias. Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tornaram-se verdadeiramente matérias _cheias_, mas até mesmo os outros professores ficaram mais exigentes e passaram a cobrar quilômetros de lição de casa, sabendo que os alunos tinham o tempo livre de uma ultima aula antes de descansar. Sem um capitão chato de _Quiddich_, notícias assustadoras do lado de fora, contato com a Ordem, reuniões do ED e punições de Umbridge, Harry dedicou-se impressionantemente mais aos estudos, deixando os colegas até mais empolgados. Hermione "dava um tempo" apenas para cuidar das roupas dos elfos (aliás, do único elfo que as aceitava) e Harry e Ronald, para o _Quiddich_. Quase não havia tempo para mais nada.

Isso foi, por um lado, bastante positivo para Harry. Ele não gostava de ficar lembrando a última vez em que esteve diante de Voldemort, menos ainda da imagem do padrinho caindo por aquela cortina do Departamento de Mistérios. Nos poucos momentos em que se dedicava ao _Quiddich_, ele e Ronald estavam se divertindo. O amigo estava cada vez melhor, defendia os gols com muita facilidade e tranquilidade, também – depois de enfrentar o que enfrentou no ano anterior, para Ronald um jogo com a escola inteira gritando "_Weasley é nosso rei_" era pouco para se assustar. Harry alegrava-se muito com isso. Além de saber que o time finalmente tinha um goleiro bom, sabia que o amigo estava feliz e também ficava contente por poder usar sua Firebolt novamente. Outro fato positivo no time era Ginny, que conseguiu a vaga de artilheira, e estava se mostrando bem melhor do que apanhadora. O time da _Gryffindor_ era mais uma vez o favorito para ganhar a taça daquele ano, e tinha em sua composição, agora, quatro irmãos Weasley.

Tanta tranquilidade em qualquer outro ano em Hogwarts faria com que Harry fosse uma pessoa realmente feliz. Na situação em que estava, porém, era simplesmente um consolo ter alguns momentos felizes e não ter pesadelos todas as noites. Era ótimo sorrir e rir às vezes, esquecer-se de todos os problemas e tristezas, mas era muito comum encontrá-lo com o semblante carregado e o olhar disperso, sem o brilho casual dos outros colegas. Raramente os amigos tocavam no assunto, apenas quando não tinha mesmo alternativa e precisavam lembrar isso para algo. Harry preferia viver como os outros alunos e acabava vivendo com pressa para as aulas, preocupado com os deveres, estressado com as tarefas, com raiva de qualquer pequena coisa.

O que também o atordoava era o fato de estar, sem querer, comparando cada vez mais Ginny à Cho. Todas as vezes que encontrava e conversava com ela, reparava em como ela estava mais bonita, como era mais simpática, mais inteligente e mais sorridente. Era uma ótima distração. Lembrava-se sempre do que sentia quando encontrava Cho nos seus primeiros anos, aquela tremedeira, a boca seca. Mas, agora, a pessoa era outra. Ela ainda aparecia de vez em quando, tentava falar, mas, mais uma vez, Harry as comparava. Cho não tinha muito que falar, ficava sempre segurando nervosamente as próprias mãos, gaguejava, e a conversa nunca ia adiante. Talvez, também, porque o próprio Harry não se esforçava para levá-la adiante. Era completamente diferente com Ginny. Eles conversavam tranquilamente, Ginny ficava à vontade, sorria e fazia Harry sorrir. Mas depois, longe dela, Harry se sentia culpado por sentir aquilo. Não podia, afinal, ela era a Ginny, a pequena Weasley, irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo, a menina de quem ele havia salvado a vida... Mas ele enxergava, sim, que ela não era apenas uma garotinha. Tinha quinze anos, estava bonita, sempre bem-humorada, inteligente, esperta e cativante. Esse era o problema que também o deixava sempre preocupado. Não conseguia falar sobre isso com Ronald. Não podia imaginar qual seria a reação dele, e preferia evitar qualquer desgaste, além dos que já tinha todo o tempo.

Além do mais, Ronald também tinha seus próprios problemas. Ele sim se abria com Harry, contando sobre sua confusão mental sobre Hermione. Ele não sabia dizer o que era aquilo que apareceu um dia, enquanto ela sorria durante uma tarde em _Hogsmeade_, e aparecia de novo a cada vez que a via, a cada vez um pouco maior. Ele gostava muito de sentir aquilo, e evitava cada vez mais e de boa vontade as brigas com ela. Para agradá-la, ficou até melhor nas aulas, mais aplicado nas lições e mais responsável como monitor. Hermione estava feliz com isso. Harry notava que ela e Ronald se davam cada vez melhor, sorriam mais um para o outro e quase não brigavam. Em certo ponto isso era um pouco assustador. Depois de cinco anos discutindo por qualquer motivo, aquela mudança era realmente muito brusca. Hermione também parecia bem diferente. Estava mais solta e bem-humorada, um pouco menos tensa. Isso se devia, além da melhor relação com Ronald, à presença de Rafaela, de quem Hermione ficou muito amiga e próxima. Rafaela ficou, em pouco tempo, muito amiga também de Harry e Ronald, e falava com todo mundo. Era muito popular na escola, vivia parando nos corredores pra falar com alguém e era também muito inteligente. Junto com Hermione, tinha as melhores notas da escola, e estava sempre disposta a ajudar um colega com mais dificuldade e com problemas pessoais.

Porém, mesmo sendo tranquila e falante, Rafaela nunca deixava de passar mal pelo menos uma vez por dia. Sentia muita dor, tontura, precisava se sentar ou escorar-se em alguém para não cair. Os amigos sempre ficavam preocupados, ninguém sabia explicar, ninguém entendia o que era aquilo. Hermione e as outras meninas, quase todas as noites, notavam que Rafaela tinha o sono agitado, falava frases estranhas ao dormir, às vezes parecia ouvir sons que ninguém mais ouvira. Quase sempre saía de perto dos outros ao passar mal. Tirava os óculos, apertava os olhos, depois os recolocava e ficava tonta. Harry já havia notado que ela sempre fazia nessa mesma ordem. Olhava para o nada como se fosse cega sem seus óculos, e sentia tontura quando os recolocava. Depois, tudo sumia.

– Você está chorando?

Rafaela levou um susto. Virou-se para a direção de onde a voz de Hermione viera. Ela, Harry, Ronald e Ginny a olhavam preocupados. Secou o rosto e forçou sorriso – Não, não é nada.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry

– Não foi nada, eu...

– Ninguém chora por nada, Rafa. O que foi? – insistiu Ginny

Rafaela baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo – Deixa pra lá, gente, esquece.

– Não quer me contar? – disse Hermione tocando o braço de Rafaela

– É só saudade da minha mãe. Esquece gente, não se preocupem.

A semana do baile das bruxas, em Outubro, chegou com enorme expectativa. Alunos mais novos preocupavam-se em encontrar pares para o baile como quem se preocupa com os N.I.E.M's.

- Mione... – disse Ronald enquanto faziam a lição de casa a uma mesa da biblioteca

- Oi. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro que tinha em pé a sua frente

- Eu estava pensando... Você quer ir no baile comigo?

Hermione deixou o livro escorregar com um baque surdo na mesa e o olhou de repente.

- O que?

- É… Ir no baile comigo, sabe... Halloween. – ele disse sentindo o rosto corado

- Ah... Eu ah... Claro! – Hermione respondeu e sorriu, também se sentindo corar

- Legal... – Ronald disse sem tirar os olhos dela, um pouco com cara de bobo

Hermione se virou de volta e levantou o livro novamente, sem parar de sorrir.

- Parece que dessa vez eu não fui a última escolha, afinal, fui?

- Não. Você foi a primeira. – ele disse e parou por um segundo, aproximando-se um pouco do ouvido de Hermione – E única.

Sorrindo, ele se levantou e deixou a mesa. Chegando à ponta do corredor de livros, olhou para trás e viu Hermione o olhando, sorrindo. Trocaram um breve olhar e Ronald deixou a biblioteca. Longe de qualquer pessoa, encostou-se a uma parece, respirando com dificuldade.

- Ela aceitou! Não acredito, ela aceitou!

Harry não precisou pensar muito para decidir quem convidaria para o baile. Passou dois dias tomando coragem para falar com Ginny, mas ela estava sempre com as amigas do quinto ano ou mesmo perto dele, mas junto com os amigos e irmãos. Por fim, decidiu que devia tomar uma atitude logo, antes que alguém a convidasse primeiro, fato que achava extremamente provável já que, como era sua opinião, Ginny era uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola. Como não conseguiu ficar sozinho com ela até a hora do almoço do terceiro dia de tensão, escreveu um bilhete.

"_Ginny,_

_Me desculpe por escrever um bilhete ao invés de falar com você, mas não consegui te encontrar sozinho. Espero que ninguém tenha sido mais rápido que eu… Quer ir ao baile comigo? Eu ficaria muito feliz._

_Harry_"

Ele observou a coruja deixar o bilhete para ela no finalzinho do almoço, quase se escondendo entre os ombros. Ginny leu e sorriu. Lentamente, tirou os olhos do papel e procurou por Harry pela mesa. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela, sorrindo, fez que sim com a cabeça. Harry também sorriu, sentindo uma tonelada sair de cima de seus ombros.

- Eu vou convidar!

- Não! Eu falei primeiro!

- Esquece, eu que vou convidar!

Fred e George discutiam animadamente à noite, em um sofá na sala comunal. Haviam falado, um para o outro, que convidariam Rafaela para o baile.

- Ok, não vamos brigar por isso. Vamos apostar alguma coisa e, quem ganhar, a convida, ok?

- Ok. Xadrez de bruxo? – disse George já se levantando e indo para o tabuleiro

Meia hora depois, todos que estavam na sala espantaram-se com a comemoração de George ao vencer o jogo. Não era comum se comemorar tanto assim por uma vitória em xadrez de bruxo.

Fred se levantou e estendeu a mão para o irmão – Muito bem jogado. Mereceu a vitória. Agora dá licença que eu vou convidar a Luna. – disse se saiu pela passagem

George foi até Rafaela imediatamente. Ela estava sentada no chão, as costas apoiadas em um dos sofás diante da lareira, lendo um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que o professor Lupin recomendara. George sentou-se ao seu lado, no chão.

- E aí, tá lendo o quê?

Rafaela deu um sorrisinho e mostrou a capa.

- Ahm, interessante. Por falar nisso, quer ir no baile comigo?

Rafaela riu – "Por falar nisso"?

- É, só chegando ao ponto, entende?

- Sim, eu gostaria, vai ser legal.

- Peraí… Você sabe quem eu sou?

- É claro que eu sei, George!

- Incrível! – ele sorriu – Nem a minha mãe acerta assim!

Rafaela riu de novo – E eu nem sei como. Ok, vamos ao baile juntos. Você é uma ótima companhia e, além disso, eu vou merecer diversão nessa noite. É meu aniversário.

George se espantou – Seu aniversário é no Halloween? – e com a resposta positiva de Rafaela, continuou – Quantos, dezesseis?

- Dezessete!

- Maioridade! – ele disse alto – Muito a comemorar nesse baile!

A noite do dia 31 de Outubro chegou com animação que era sentida fisicamente no castelo. Em todo o caminho para o salão principal, lanternas de abóbora flutuantes foram acesas, e o salão estava decorado todo de preto e cor-de-laranja, abóboras e velas flutuavam e havia morcegos de verdade voando pelo teto. Toda a escola encontrava-se ás mesas, inclusive as crianças dos primeiros anos. O banquete foi servido e todos notaram que era caprichado.

- Esses elfos! – disse Hermione ao experimentar uma torta de abóbora – Eles merecem um bônus por esse jantar, está divino!

Pouco falaram durante o jantar, de tão saborosa que estava comida. Os alunos já maiores de dezessete anos tinham as taças servidas, se pedissem, de vinho tinto ou de abóbora. Rafaela foi servida e começou sua comemoração de aniversário. Ginny pegou sua taça de suco de uvas verdes e chamou a atenção dos amigos.

- Gente, vamos aproveitar pra dar os parabéns à nossa nova amiga aqui! – disse colocando a mão no ombro de Rafaela – Feliz aniversário, Rafa!

Os amigos brindaram e Rafaela sorria muito, vermelha. Bebeu com eles, agradecendo, e ganhou um abraço de George, sentado ao lado dela. Enquanto dava outro gole em sua taça, olhou brevemente para a mesa dos professores e viu, de longe, Remus erguer a taça para ela. Sorrindo ainda mais e sentindo o coração disparar, ela repetiu o gesto e desviou o olhar ao sentir-se ficar ainda mais rubra.

Ao final do jantar, os pratos ficaram de repente limpos e surgiram novas terrinas á mesa, com as sobremesas. Mesmo fartos, houve espaço para os pudins de framboesa, bolos de chocolate, mousses de cerveja amanteigada e creme-brulés de vinho. Felizes e cheios, os ânimos quase chegaram a diminuir. Então, os alunos do quarto ano e anteriores se retiraram do salão, de volta às suas casas e as longas mesas desapareceram. Diante de seus olhos, surgiram mesas redondas de cinco cadeiras cada no fundo do salão, e a mesa dos professores desapareceu. A música começou vinda do nada, e os pares se uniram.

Ronald e Hermione sentaram-se lado a lado em uma das mesinhas, taças aparecendo à sua frente, e começaram a conversar. Harry encontrou Ginny no meio do salão e a chamou para juntar-se aos dois. Foram andando devagar, um pouco tímidos, na direção da mesa, mas acabaram parando antes, conversando. Os dois pareciam tensos como se não fossem amigos como eram. George agiu com menos timidez, puxando Rafaela pela mão até a frente do salão, perto do palco, onde começaram a dançar ao som do rock que tocava, ambos com suas taças de vinho nas mãos. Aos poucos, o centro do salão foi se enchendo e os casais foram perdendo a timidez. Os mais velhos bebiam alegremente. Alguns professores, sentados ás mesas redondas, também, e se soltavam aos poucos. Ronald chamou Hermione para dançar e, assim que se levantaram, deram-se as mãos. Harry e Ginny já estavam bem mais a vontade e Harry começaram a paquerá-la com mais veemência. Ginny sorria sem parar, corada por debaixo das sardas.

- Eu preciso parar um pouco! – gritou Rafaela no meio da bagunça – Meus pés!

George segurou sua mão e a puxou pelo meio da multidão que dançava alegremente. Ela se sentia embriagada, e percebia que assim sentia-se mais leve, como se ninguém estivesse assistindo a tudo de camarote através das lentes de seus óculos. George a puxou através das grandes portas de carvalho e chegaram ás escadas na direção do jardim. Ao invés de descer, George levou Rafaela para o lado direito, passando perto da parede e parando logo após a primeira janela. George colocou as mãos nos quadris de Rafaela e a fez encostar-se na parede, apoiando-se contra ela. Sorrindo, ele se aproximou dela e a beijou de leve. Rafaela riu, embriagada, no meio do beijo e deixou que ele fosse em frente.

Ronald e Hermione dançavam timidamente a um canto do salão, conversando mais do que ouvindo a musica. Um pouco entorpecido pela animação do ambiente e pela musica alta, Ronald se aproximara mais.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro!

- Depois de tantos anos de amizade, de crescermos juntos, de passarmos por tantas e inúmeras situações juntos...– ele disse e Hermione sorriu, olhando-o também de perto – O que eu tenho que fazer pra dar mais um passo e ser mais do que seu amigo?

Hermione riu, tapando o rosto um pouco com a mão.

- Sério! Eu estou tentando fazer isso desde aquele dia na Toca, mas é tão difícil! Mas eu realmente quero isso. O que eu faço?

- Ronald! – ela disse fingindo estar brava – Pela primeira vez, eu não vou te dar a resposta! – e sorriu – Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho.

Ronald sorriu e, sem dizer mais nada, segurou Hermione pela cintura para mais perto de si e sussurrou – Eu acho que já sei a resposta dessa.

Hermione se deixou ser beijada e tudo ficou em silêncio á sua volta. Não ouvia mais a música do baile nem as risadas de quem passava por eles. Ronald a envolveu pela cintura e ela se largou, quase mole, entregando-se ao momento que esperava havia anos.

Depois de uma rodada de dança, Ginny se sentou com Harry á mesa mais isolada do salão. Aqui e ali, turmas e casais se jogavam ás mesas para descansar e beber mais. Ginny respirou fundo, sorridente, e apoiou a cabeça na mão, olhando diretamente para Harry, sentado ao lado dela. Ficou olhando assim pra ele, que não disse nada, continuou apenas olhando, aumentando o sorriso aos poucos.

- Sabe... – disse Ginny com suavidade – Eu comecei a gostar de você desde o momento que te vi, lá na estação. Eu era tão novinha que nem sabia o que era aquilo.

Harry continuou sorrindo e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Aí eu cresci um pouquinho e continuei gostando… Mas então eu deixei pra lá, achando que você nunca me veria desse jeito, e eu tive outras histórias... Me enganei pensando que tinha te esquecido.

- Se enganou? – perguntou Harry, feliz

- Sim. Achei que tinha passado, mas não passou. Eu gosto mesmo de você, sabia?

Harry respirou fundo, feliz – Você não imagina como eu fico aliviado de ouvir isso!

Ginny sorriu mais, desapoiando a cabeça – Aliviado?

- É, aliviado! – ele disse e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, segurando as mãos de Ginny – Aliviado porque eu tenho sentido... Sabe? Ter você por perto me faz tão bem, como ninguém mais faz. E quando você não está perto eu sinto saudades, mesmo que faça só uma hora que eu te vi, e eu fico calculando quando vou te ver outra vez, torcendo pra que todo mundo desapareça pra podermos ficar sozinhos. – Ginny sorriu, emocionada – E eu estava com medo, porque você sabe, é a irmã mais nova do meu amigo, a coisa poderia ser complicada. Mas mesmo que seja complicado, eu quero isso!

- Você quer isso? – ela sussurrou

- Quero.

Por alguns segundos ficaram em silêncio, olhando-se nos olhos, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir. Harry passou a mão pelo rosto de Ginny, que fechou os olhos. Colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha, ele se aproximou e a beijou lentamente.

Escondidos na parede externa do castelo, George e Rafaela pareciam apenas um, de tão próximos que estavam. George a prensava na parece, uma das pernas entre as dela, as mãos pousadas firmemente abaixo da linha da cintura.

- Nossa, George, espera, calma!

Rafaela o empurrou um pouco, sem ar.

- Rafa, eu.. – ele começou a respirar – Desculpa!

Ela riu, ainda abraçada a ele – Não! Não é isso! Eu quero também... – ela disse, fazendo George sorrir e tentar voltar a beijá-la – Mas é que... – interrompeu – Isso é uma boa ideia? Estamos muito bêbados!

- Estamos! – ele riu

- E também, eu não... Eu sei lá, não estou procurando por nada, sabe... Nada sério! Você é meu amigo, e é bom nisso pelo que eu estou vendo. – eles riram – Mas eu não quero que fique esquisito.

- Peraí, você acabou de dizer que você quer... Quer fazer e tal, mas não quer nada de sério?

- Sim.

George sorriu – Então você é perfeita! – disse e se aproximou novamente – Não vamos estragar a amizade. Não se preocupe. Mas só pra avisar: eu vou querer te pegar de vez em quando!

Os dois riram e voltaram a se beijar.

Ronald quase pulava enquanto caminhava na direção do toalete. O sorriso aberto no rosto, com o sonho realizado. Havia deixado Hermione à mesa, prometendo voltar correndo.

- Ron!

Ele se virou e viu Harry correndo em sua direção, com um sorriso tão grande quanto o seu.

- Ron! – Harry repetiu ao se aproximar – Preciso conversar com você.

Os dois entraram no toalete e pararam próximos à porta.

- E esse sorrisão? – Harry perguntou antes de dizer qualquer coisa

- Estou ficando com a Hermione! – Ronald disse feliz agarrando os ombros de Harry e o balançando no lugar – Estamos juntos, Harry!

Harry ficou feliz e os dois se abraçaram – Parabéns! Da hora, finalmente! – e o olhou ainda sorrindo, mas falando mais sério – É sério, certo? Não só uma coisa?

- É claro que não! – exclamou Ronald – Pra mim é sério. Mas não se preocupa, eu vou lá e peço ela de verdade.

- Ótimo. Ótimo, vocês dois merecem ficar juntos por muito tempo!

- Mas você está com um sorrisão também. O que foi?

- Bom… Preciso conversar com você. – disse sério e Ronald apenas o olhou – É sobre a sua irmã.

- Minha irmã. O que tem ela?

- Eu estou apaixonado por ela.

Ronald abriu a boca, mas ficou quieto.

- Eu não estou de brincadeira, Ron. Eu gosto mesmo dela, e ela disse que também gosta de mim. Quero que ela seja minha namorada.

Por mais alguns segundos, Ronald continuou de boca aberta, depois olhou pra cima, respirando fundo.

- Você não está zoando a minha irmã?

- Não, de jeito nenhum.– Harry respondeu com firmeza

- Você não vai magoá-la nem nada?

- Nunca!

- Ela gosta de você desde que era menininha, Harry, isso é sério pra ela, você entende isso?

- Eu sei. Ela mesma me disse isso. E eu gusto dela também. É real pra mim, pode acreditar;

- Harry, você pode ser meu melhor amigo, mas eu sou o irmão mais velho dela, se alguma coisa acontecer…

- Você vai me dar um murro, eu sei.

- Vou.

- Não vai precisar.

Ronald o olhou por mais alguns segundos.

- Ok. Ok... Vai lá pedir ela pra namorar.

- Estamos de boa, então? – Harry perguntou sorrindo

Ronald também sorriu – De boa... Cunhado!

Eles se deram um abraço e saíram do banheiro, esquecendo-se de usá-lo. Voltaram depressa ao salão principal, onde encontraram Hermione e Ginny sentadas juntas, rindo muito felizes.

Na manhã seguinte o salão demorou a começar a encher. Crianças chegavam para o café da manhã em seus horários habituais, porém alunos dos sexto e sétimo anos chegavam aos poucos, expressões de sono e bocejos. Harry e Ginny chegaram abraçados, ela quase adormecida no ombro do novo namorado. Ronald e Hermione chegaram pouco depois, de mãos dadas e sorridentes. Sentaram-se juntos e, bem humorados apesar do sono, começaram a comer. Rafaela chegou minutos depois.

- Uau. Que cara é essa, Rafa? – perguntou Ronald

Ela tinha a expressão tensa e os olhos quase fechados.

- Ai, nem me fale...– disse ao se sentar ao lado de Hermione – parece que meu cérebro vai explodir.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione

- Ressaca. – respondeu simplesmente – Tem café aqui?

- Normalmente só chá. – respondeu Ginny

- Ah não, eu preciso de café.

Imediatamente um bule à sua frente estremeceu. Ela o pegou e, olhando o conteúdo, sorriu – Ah, esses elfos! Café, muito obrigada! – disse e encheu uma caneca quase até a boca

- Então... – disse Harry, olhando pra ela – Sem comentários sobre a noite passada?

Rafaela o olhou – Está falando de quê?

- De como você e o George desapareceram na metade do baile e nunca mais voltaram? – completou Hermione

- Ah... – ela disse e ficou vermelha – Vocês perceberam.

- Percebemos. – disse Hermione

- Ai, gente... – ela disse antes de tomar um grande gole de café – Era meu aniversário e eu tomei muito vinho. – e, diante do olhar ainda curioso dos amigos, continuou – Okay, a gente se pegou e passamos a noite inteira juntos!

- Eu sabia! – riu Ronald

- E o que isso significa? – perguntou Ginny

- O que significa? Nada!

- Mada?

- Nada! Eu gusto do George, somos ótimos amigos, mas foi só isso. – Ah, gente! Quem aqui nunca deu uma sem comprimisso?

Todos a olharam espantadíssimos e ninguém respondeu.

- Sério? – ela perguntou, ficando envergonhada – Mas pelo menos pegar alguém, dar uns beijos, sei lá, sem ter que namorar depois? Conhecem o que é "ficar"? "Sexo sem compromisso" ? Foi isso, oras.

Todos se entreolharam querendo rir, mas reconhecendo.

- Bom, é uma pena. – disse Ginny – Seria legal você namorando meu irmão. Seria o terceiro casal a se formar ontem à noite.

- Talvez, mas não é isso… – e parou – Peraí, terceiro casal? O que…

Olhou prestando mais atenção para os quatro amigos, que riram.

- Vocês? – e com os sinais de afirmativo, riu – Todos na mesma noite?! – e gargalhou – Que maravilha, finalmente!


	7. Capítulo Seis – A Verdade

_Capítulo Seis – A Verdade_

Todos resolveram passar o Natal na escola. Os irmãos Weasley não poderiam ir com os pais até a Alemanha, onde estavam indo visitar uma prima distante de segundo grau de Arthur. O castelo ficou quase vazio, os _Slytherins_ foram pra casa e a paz reinou. Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix enviaram presentes para Harry, Hermione e os Weasley. A ceia aconteceu no salão principal, com apenas onze alunos que haviam ficado e alguns dos professores, entre eles o diretor Dumbledore.

Severus Snape não ficou no castelo. No dia em que estava de saída, Rafaela foi forçada a procurá-lo mais uma vez pela voz em sua cabeça.

- Ficarei fora do castelo até que as aulas voltem. – ele começou assim que ela entrou em seu escritório, caminhando bruscamente em sua direção. Rafaela se assustou e colou-se à parede. Pôde ver a face raivosa do professor bem próxima da sua – Não tente nenhuma graça. Ele estará observando, lembre-se disso!

Rafaela tremeu no lugar e não respondeu.

- Quando eu retornar prepare-se para os planos. Eu estarei com o mestre nesses dias e tudo deverá acontecer logo. Esteja preparada.

- Não... Eu não quero, não... – Rafaela disse num fio de sua voz trêmula, antes que pudesse se conter

Snape se enfureceu e segurou Rafaela pelo rosto, com força. Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um grito de dor

– Você não tem escolha, sua preta de sangue ruim! – Snape gritou a centímetros do seu rosto – Você quer a tortura e a morte daqueles lá no seu país de merda? Quer que todos descubram que você trouxe Lord Voldemort para dentro de Hogwarts?

Rafaela, apavorada, fez que não com a cabeça, suas lágrimas escorrendo até as mãos do professor.

- Então deve obedecer! – disse empurrando-a com violência para o lado. Rafaela caiu de costas no chão e imediatamente se arrastou, chorando, para o canto. Snape apontou sua varinha – Talvez você ainda não tenha entendido o que significa tortura. Você vai precisar sentir na pele para entender e evitar que outras pessoas passem por isso?

- Não! – ela gritou

Snape foi até ela e agarrou seus cabelos, levantando-na. Rafaela, gemendo de dor, segurou a mão de Snape perto de sua cabeça, para tentar fazer doer menos. Ele a chacoalhou com força, como quem brinca com uma boneca de pano, e ela gritou mais.

- Sangue ruim imunda, você nunca vai desrespeitar as ordens, está claro?

Ela gritou quando ele a jogou bruscamente no chão mais uma vez.

- Você sabe o que merece, pirralha. Não se questiona os desejos do Lord das Trevas. – ele disse e a olhou por um segundo, o olhar satisfeito, e estendeu sua varinha. - _Crucio_!

Rafaela não conseguiu gritar. Sentiu uma onda de dor ainda mais forte do que as que vinha sentindo todos os dias. Debateu-se no chão, desejando a morte. Ouviu risos em sua mente. Quando Snape desviou a varinha de sua direção, a dor parou, deixando rastros. Ofegante, Rafaela tentou se levantar, mas seus braços tremeram tanto que não conseguiu. Sua cabeça rodou e ela vomitou no chão do escritório. Então ela o olhou e seus olhos não eram mais os mesmos. Ela sorriu, os olhos vermelhos, e disse numa voz sibilante:

- Mais!

Snape não demonstrou nenhum instante de hesitação. Apontou novamente a varinha.

- Sim, mestre.

Em seguida ela estava de volta e chorava de desespero. Snape erguei a varinha e a desceu no ar. Um som de chicote cortou o escritório e Rafaela foi golpeada. Ela sentiu sangue brotar dentro de suas vestes, na altura do abdome. Snape a golpeou mais algumas vezes, tantas que ela perdera a conta e já não conseguia mais gritar. Quando Snape viu o sangue escorrer de suas roupas para o chão, decidiu que era o suficiente.

- Não posso matá-la ainda, mestre. – ele disse, ofegante

Finalmente com o escritório em silêncio, Snape apontou a varinha para ela e, mais uma vez, usou um feitiço para curar os ferimentos. Rafaela, depois de alguns segundos, ainda procurando pelo seu fôlego, conseguiu levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele, apavorada.

Snape estava em silencio. Pegou uma maleta que estava sobre sua mesa e dirigiu-se à porta.

- Limpe esse chão.

- Isso é realmente necessário?

Remus encontrou Snape a alguns metros de seu escritório, onde já não poderia ser ouvido por Rafaela ou por Voldemort. Ele seguira a aluna até lá, vários minutos antes, e ouvira tudo.

– Você tem dúvidas disso? – perguntou Severus

– Eu sei o quanto é necessário que você atue na frente dela, mas você acabou de torturá-la! – Remus disse com raiva, levantando a voz – Ela não merece isso!

– Está achando que isso não é justo?

– Não é justo com ela! Você ainda vai matá-la!

– Pode não ser justo mas eu não tenho escolha. Você imagina o que é estar na minha posição? Ela não é a única que está em perigo. Eu estou, a Ordem está!

– Você me faz questionar por um momento se está mesmo atuando, Severus.

– Que bom que faço, Lupin. Ela não será morta... Pelo menos por enquanto. Fique fora disso. Até que tudo acabe, sua namoradinha vai ter que sofrer as consequências, e não tem nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso.

Apressado, Snape saiu pelo corredor com sua capa voando atrás de si. Remus continuou parado por um instante, lutando contra seu instinto de correr até o escritório e socorrer Rafaela. Vencido, voltou para o Salão Principal pelo caminho de onde viera.

Rafaela deixou o escritório cambaleante e transtornada. Sabia que Snape a ameaçava por obrigação para manter o plano nas conformidades, porém se assustara de verdade. Fora agredida e ameaçada pelo professor, sabia que ele estava atuando bem demais. O castelo estava quase deserto e não encontrou ninguém até subir das masmorras de volta para o hall de entrada do castelo. Agradecia internamente por isso. Ainda não conseguira parar de chorar e seu corpo doía, embora muito menos agora, em cada centímetro. Subiu as escadas de mármore desejando que não encontrasse ninguém também no caminho para a sua casa.

- Oi, Rafa! - ela se virou e viu George caminhando alegremente em sua direção – Não foi pro Brasil passar o natal?

Sem que pudesse evitar, Rafaela começou a chorar compulsivamente parada em seu lugar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- O que foi, Rafa? – ele perguntou se assustando e acelerou o passo até ela – O que aconteceu? Calma... – e a abraçou

Rafaela chorou em seu ombro, aceitando o abraço e mal podendo falar. George conseguiu distinguir as palavras "_mãe_", "_natal_" e "_comigo_".

- Eu entendo, está tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem, calma... – ele dizia

Ainda com Rafaela chorando em seu ombro, George começou a caminhar com ela de volta para a sala comunal. Quando chegaram encontraram a sala vazia.

- Eu preciso... Beber. – Rafaela disse ao conseguir respirar

- Espere aqui. Não saia daqui, ok? Vou buscar alguma coisa pra você.

George a colocou sentada no sofá da sala, diante da lareira, e saiu novamente. Rafaela secou as lágrimas, mas continuou com o olhar perdido, tão perdido quanto sua cabeça. Já não sabia mais quando Voldemort estava observando ou não. No início, imaginara que ele não poderia observar vinte e quatro horas por dia, que teria outras coisas a fazer, outras pessoas a torturar, mas agora já não ousava mais tentar adivinhar quando ele estava vendo ou não. Estava desesperada, sabia que o momento estava chegando, porém não fazia ideia do que Dumbledore, Snape e a Ordem da Fênix estavam planejando. Sentiu-se completamente desamparada e mais solitária do que nunca.

No silêncio e calor da sala comunal, sentiu algo diferente. Uma mão tocara seu ombro, bem próximo à nuca. Rafaela não se assustou nem se moveu, apesar de sentir um tremor por dentro, porém diferente dos tremores de pavor que estava sentindo desde que entrara no escritório nas masmorras. Aquele tremor foi suave e tinha um sentido completamente diferente. Sentiu que a mão era quente mesmo por cima de sua roupa. Ficou em seu ombro, tocando um pouco da pele do pescoço. Rafaela conseguiu respirar fundo e sentiu, finalmente, que começava a se acalmar. Deitou a cabeça um pouco para trás e para o lado, encostando sua orelha naquela mão, ainda sem deixar que ele entrasse em seu campo de visão. Sentiu-se grata e com calor, o rosto quente. Ele apertou seu ombro firmemente e ela fechou os olhos, perdendo o compasso da respiração. Depois de algum tempo achou melhor afastar-se. Era arriscado demais. Precisou tomar coragem para se mover. Foi para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a testa nas mãos.

Percebeu, sem saber como, quando ficou finalmente sozinha na sala. Respirou fundo, de coração acelerado, tentando entender o que é que estava sentindo e como, afinal, sabia de quem era aquela mão e aquele toque. Finalmente sorriu. Deixara de sentir-se desamparada e solitária imediatamente, e seu coração se focou nele. Uma nesga de esperança de que tudo ficaria bem finalmente surgiu em sua mente.

Alguns minutos depois, George retornou pelo quadro da Fat Lady, trazendo consigo os irmãos Fred, Ronald e Ginny, e também Harry e Hermione. Debaixo de sua capa tirou duas garrafas de vinho tinto. Chegaram todos alegremente, fazendo festa, obviamente empenhados em animar a amiga, que estava chorando por não ter sua mãe para visitar no Natal. Passaram a tarde lá, apenas eles, tomando vinho e relaxando. Todos mereciam o descanso. O semestre havia sido intenso, com aulas mais avançadas e muito mais pressão por parte dos professores. George saiu em determinado momento para ir novamente comprar vinho em Hogsmeade, para onde fora através de uma passagem secreta. Em algumas horas todos estavam rindo por nada e Rafaela, entorpecida, sentiu novamente a sensação de estar livre.

O almoço de Natal, no dia seguinte, aconteceu a uma única mesa no salão principal, onde alunos e professores se misturaram. Harry chegou de mãos dadas com a namorada Ginny, feliz por tê-la com ele naquela data. Ronald fizera com Hermione uma piada um pouco íntima na frente dos amigos. Ela, tímida, tentou dar um tapa nele, que correu. Entraram no salão correndo e rindo alto, e pararam imediatamente ao ver os professores olhando em sua direção. Diferente do que imaginaram, Dumbledore sorriu e fez um gesto para que se sentassem. Rafaela estava com eles, rindo da cena, porém em silêncio. Sentou-se entre uma aluna da _Ravenclaw_ e a professora McGonnagal, seus dois casais de amigos um pouco mais adiante na mesa, onde tiveram espaço para sentar-se lado a lado. Olhou para eles com uma ponta de ciúmes. Preferia sentar-se junto, mas eles pareciam ainda mais próximos uns dos outros do que sempre foram, e ela ficara no mesmo patamar de amiga recente que veio de fora e não fazia parte das fundações da amizade. Fred e George também se sentaram juntos, conversando com colegas da _Huflepuff_.

Minutos depois, o professor Lupin juntou-se a eles, conseguindo um lugar para se sentar quase diante de Rafaela. O almoço foi servido e todos brindaram a um feliz Natal. Rafaela não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o professor, sorrindo, com a taça erguida, e sentiu um frio na espinha quando ele retribuiu. Não sabia se era sua imaginação, mas viu Lupin olhá-la de lado e brevemente várias vezes durante o almoço. Tentou afastar os pensamentos da cabeça, concluindo que aquilo não era possível.

Um dia depois do Natal, Harry e Ronald foram surpreendidos em seu quarto, logo depois de acordarem, por Sir Nicholas, que dizia que Dumbledore havia pedido que ele os chamasse até seu escritório, e que levassem Hermione e Ginny com eles.

- Fodeu. – disse Ronald quando o fantasma se retirou – Fodeu! Eles viram alguma coisa... Ontem, Hermione e eu, eles viram, só pode ser!

- O que eles viram? – perguntou Harry

- Nós dois... Você sabe.

- Eu não sei! – disse curioso – O que vocês fizeram?

- Entramos na _Room of Requirement_... – ele contou timidamente – E, tipo... Ficamos lá por um tempo.

Harry riu – Sério?

- Sério. – e pensou – Mas se é isso, então por que estão chamando você e a Ginny também? – e olhou espantado para Harry, de olhos arregalados – Vocês também fizeram?!

- Não! – defendeu-se Harry imediatamente – Não fizemos, relaxa! Eu a respeito muito.

- Eu respeito a Hermione!

- Claro que respeita, mas é diferente!

- Por que é diferente? Minha irmã e minha namorada merecem o mesmo respeito!

- Ah, vai, Ron! Relaxa! A Ginny é mais nova que a Hermione, por isso que é diferente!

Minutos depois, os quatro chegaram á estátua que protegia a escada para o escritório do diretor. Encontraram o professor Lupin, que os aguardava. Ao ver os alunos se aproximarem, Lupin disse a senha e a escada começou a subir. Fez um gesto para que o seguissem.

No escritório, o professor Dumbledore estava sentado á sua mesa, segurando as mãos, e a professora McGonnagal estava parada a uma janela, olhando para fora. Lupin entrou, seguido pelos alunos. Nenhum deles disse nada, percebendo que algo muito sério havia acontecido.

Dumbledore ergueu a cabeça para olhá-los – Bom dia. Precisamos conversar com vocês.

A professora McGonnagal os encaminhou até uma saleta anexa, onde havia um sofá felpudo e duas poltronas. Os quatro se sentaram lado a lado, ainda em silencio. Dumbledore e McGonnagal se sentaram ás duas poltronas, e Lupin ficou parado próximo á porta.

- Gostaria que eu me retirasse, senhor? – perguntou Lupin

- Não, Remus, por favor, se não se importar, fique.

Lupin concordou e continuou onde estava.

- Está tudo bem, professor? – disse Harry, o que todos queriam dizer

- Esperamos que fique, Harry. – ele respondeu – Esperamos que fique. Precisamos falar com vocês sobre algo muito sério, e precisamos que nos ouçam com muita atenção antes que fazerem qualquer pergunta ou comentário, por favor.

Os alunos ficaram em silêncio, concordando. Então, Dumbledore começou a narrar, desde o início, a presença de Rafaela no castelo. Contou a respeito da aliança que Voldemort pretendia fazer com o comandante que Rafaela matara no Brasil, sobre como Voldemort, como maneira de puni-la, ordenara que ela fosse ao castelo. Detalhou a função de Snape na situação, sendo ele quem foi até o Brasil ameaça-la e enfeitiçá-la, sobre como Rafaela não tivera escolha e, ao mesmo tempo, viera para ajudar na luta contra Voldemort. Finalmente, chegou a como Voldemort a estava vigiando a enxergando através dela sempre que quisesse, podendo falar com ela em sua mente e até tortura-la com seus feitiços.

Houve silencio quando os quatro alunos tentavam absorver o que haviam acabado de ouvir.

- Então... Esse tempo todo... – disse Hermione, sem conseguir terminar a frase.

- Voldemort está vendo através dela? – disse Harry, com sua voz soando mais alta do que pretendera – Ele vê tudo o que ela vê?

- Sim, Harry. – disse Dumbledore – Receio que sim.

- E desde quando vocês sabem disso?

- Desde o início.

- E vocês deixaram que ele nos observasse de perto assim sem nos contar? – Harry levantou ainda mais a voz – Vocês acharam que a gente não precisava saber disso?!

- Acalme-se, Harry. – disse Lupin – Ainda não podíamos contar.

- Por que não? Deixar Voldemort nos observar parecia uma ideia melhor?

- Harry, fique calmo. – Dumbledore disse, um pouco mais duramente – Pode nos ouvir antes de se revoltar, por gentileza?

Ginny segurou a mão dele e Harry se calou.

- Não era possível que vocês soubessem que ele estava nos olhos de Rafaela. Mesmo que vocês soubessem que precisavam deixar que ela se aproximasse, vocês nunca agiriam naturalmente. Voldemort nunca se convenceria, como está convencido, de que ela realmente está fazendo o que ele manda. Se ele não acreditasse nisso, todos os planos cairiam. Vocês entendem o tamanho do problema?

Todos permaneceram em silencio, Harry ainda impassível.

- E se ele desconfiasse – adicionou o professor Lupin –, mesmo que por um segundo, que vocês sabiam de algo, ele saberia também que Dumbledore sabe. A única maneira de Dumbledore saber disso seria se Snape tivesse contato a ele e à Ordem, e isso colocaria fim em anos de trabalho disfarçado que ele tem feito entre os Comensais.

– Não sei se vocês realmente entendem o tamanho da importância que o trabalho que Snape faz tem para a Ordem. Há muito mais na mesa aqui, vocês precisam entender. Voldemort ordenou que Snape fosse até Rafaela e a enfeitiçasse, e se ele não o fizesse, seu disfarce estaria arruinado. Se Voldemort tivesse mandado qualquer outra pessoa ir até ela, nós não saberíamos nada disso e Rafaela estaria num perigo imensurável, maior do que vocês podem imaginar. Ele pretende matar as pessoas com as quais ela se importa em seu país, um a um, se ela não fizer o que ele manda. As ordens são terríveis, e é por isso que estamos trabalhando nisso, esse tempo todo, para ajudá-la a não precisar cumpri-las. Esse é o motivo de termos escondido isso de vocês. O plano precisa seguir em frente como se ela realmente estivesse obedecendo. Voldemort é um bruxo extremamente inteligente, se algo saísse por um milésimo de segundo de seus planos, tudo estaria perdido. Vocês entendem isso?

Alguns segundos de silencio depois, Hermione disse, com a voz fina – Isso tem algo a ver com como ela passa mal todo dia?

- Absolutamente tudo a ver, Hermione. – McGonnagal respondeu – A doença e a dor que ela sente todos os dias não são nada menos do que _cruciatus_ que ele a lança todos os dias.

Todos ficaram chocados. Ginny levou a mão á boca, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Harry deixou a raiva de lado imediatamente, imaginando como aquele tempo todo estava sendo terrível para Rafaela. Hermione se encostou com força nas costas do sofá escondendo o rosto nas mãos, e Ronald ficou sem expressão, olhar perdido.

- Isso é... – Harry começou – Horrível.

- É horrível, Harry. – concordou Remus, nervoso – Rafaela é a grande vítima aqui, quando Voldemort acredita que as vítimas são vocês.

- E quais… Quais são as ordens, exatamente? – perguntou Ronald, rouco – Quero dizer, além de nos observar, é claro... O que mais ele quer que ela faça, que o senhor disse que é _terrível_?

Dumbledore respirou fundo – Voldemort ordenou que ela deixe Harry sozinho. – ele disse olhando de Ronald para Harry – E para isso, Rafaela precisa se livrar daquele próximos a você. Ele ordenou que ela mate Ronald e Hermione e, provavelmente, Ginny também.

Eles se espantaram e Ronald exclamou – Ela vai tentar nos matar?

- Não, Ron... – disse Hermione levemente – Ela não vai. Vocês estão tentando encontrar uma solução pra isso, não estão? – perguntou ao professor

- Logicamente. Rafaela nunca teve a intenção de cumprir a essa ordem, nem por um segundo. Ela sabe, desde o início, que sabemos de tudo e que estamos por perto. Snape tem nos informado sobre tudo. Além disso, ele tem agido, diante de Rafaela, como se fosse um leal e ardente Comensal, que tem a vigiado de perto.

– Ele tem agido… - começou Lupin, com amargura – de maneira muito convincente.

- Então, o que vocês estão planejando pra dar um fim nisso? – perguntou Harry

- Bem... – começou Dumbledore – É aí que vocês entram. Porém, Harry, eu preciso insistir em um ponto. Vocês ainda parecem estar com rava dela.

- Isso é difícil, professor. – disse Hermione – Saber que nesse tempo todo ela se aproximou de nós apenas por isso, e também saber que, não importando a situação, ela realmente trouxe Voldemort para dentro do castelo, para dentro da nossa casa... Ou, no meu caso, ainda pior, para dentro do meu quarto! As coisas que ele pode ter visto, o senhor entende?

- Eu entendo sua posição, Hermione, e a posição de todos vocês. Mas eu preciso relembrá-los que a situação, em geral, é muito maior do que isso. É sobre Voldemort que estamos falando, e os interesses dele são completamente diferentes de todos os outros. Você pode ter certeza de que nada que ele possa ter visto lá dentro, nenhuma conversa particular, nenhuma brincadeira com os amigos, nada disso era ou é de interesse dele. É tudo sem sentido pra ele, ele não é capaz de entender essas coisas, ele não se importa. O foco dele sempre foi muito maior e distante disso. Sempre em tomar o poder, em destruir os inimigos. Sinceramente, não é preciso se preocupar com esses aspectos.

Hermione se calou.

- Tem mais uma coisa que vocês precisam entender. – começou Remus após um instante de silencio – Rafaela poderia ter lutado contra Snape. Ela duelou e venceu um bruxo poderoso antes, ela não teria medo de um estranho. Ela poderia ter lutado contra isso, poderia ter se negado a vir, gritado por socorro. Mas ela não o fez. Rafaela entendeu a situação e veio porque escolheu vir. Ela decidiu se unir à Ordem para enfrentar Voldemort. Se ela não viesse, a morte da mãe dela no Brasil teria sido em vão, visto que Voldemort continuaria lutando pelo poder e isso seria ruim para o mundo inteiro, inclusive o país dela. Para Rafaela, isso também é pessoal

Os quatro fizeram silencio, pensando no que Remus havia falado. Hermione tremia uma perna quase descontroladamente. Ginny ainda segurava a mão de Harry, que estava pensativo.

- Eu acho… Que posso entender isso. – ele disse ainda com certa magoa

- Não é culpa dela. – disse Ronald

- Mas… E agora? – perguntou Ginny – O que vai acontecer?

- Acreditamos que o momento está chegando. Snape nos contou que Voldemort já acredita que ela está próxima o suficiente de vocês para que possa fazer o que ele quer. Deve acontecer em breve e fora do castelo. Por esse motivo, acreditamos que vá acontecer na primeira visita do ano novo a Hogsmeade. Ainda temos algum tempo para nos organizar.

- Precisamos nos lembrar constantemente. – Ginny disse em voz baixa quando chegaram perto da entrada para a sala comunal

- Não esqueçam, gente. – disse Hermione fazendo-os parar de andar – Precisamos agir como sempre, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Fácil falar. – disse Ronald – O Fedido vai estar nos olhando o tempo todo, e agora a gente sabe e não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso.

- Ronald! – disse Ginny – Você parecia ter entendido que...

- Eu entendi! Vou fazer a minha parte, relaxa.

- Preciso me esforçar... – Harry disse, voltando a andar – para lembrar que isso não é culpa dela. Confesso que não é nada fácil

Todos concordaram e, secretamente respirando fundo, entraram na sala comunal. Encontraram Rafaela e George sentados a um dos sofás, pernas cruzadas de frente um para o outro, com uma grande caixa entre eles.

- E esse aqui, o que esse faz? – perguntou Rafaela tirando um doce embrulhado em papel roxo de dentro da caixa

- Esse nem é novo, é _Puking Pastilles_. Tá vendo que tem duas cores? - disse apontando para um lado roxo e um lado cor-de-laranja do doce – Se você comer o lado laranja, começa a vomitar na hora, e pra parar tem que comer o lado roxo.

Rafaela riu – Aposto que esse vende muito!

– Um dos campeões de vendas! Muitos comprar pra escapar das piores aulas, mas agora a gente acha que os professores estão sabendo.

- Sei. Tem algum aqui que seja seguro pra eu comer? – disse olhando para a caixa e pegou mais um aleatoriamente – Esse aqui?

- Não coma! Esse é tipo o outro, mas ao invés de vomitar é o seu nariz que vai sangrar sem parar.

- Como vocês conseguem ser tão criativos? – impressionou-se Rafaela, atirando o doce de volta na caixa

Harry e Ginny se aproximaram sentando-se em um sofá próximo, Ronald e Hermione disseram oi e se acomodaram juntos em uma poltrona.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Harry

- Estou mostrando pra ela alguns produtos da "_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"_. Quem sabe ela vira uma representante, ein, Rafa?

- Sem chance. Consumidora, talvez. – e voltou a atenção para a caixa, tirando de lá um chapéu – O que isso faz? Vai fazer minha orelha inchar ou minha cabeça encolher?

- Quase isso! – Ronald respondeu sorrindo de sua poltrona

- Como?

- Coloca, não vai doer. – garantiu George

Rafaela o olhou desconfiada – Não sei não!

- Coloca, eu garanto que não vai machucar!

Rafaela finalmente colocou o chapéu, que apesar de ser pequeno, desceu até seu ombro cobrindo a cabeça toda. Os amigos riram.

- O que? – ela disse de dentro do chapéu – O que aconteceu com a minha cabeça?

- Você não tem uma cabeça! – riu Ginny

- Minha cabeça tá invisível?! – os amigos ouviram sua voz abafada falar de dentro do chapéu

Alguns minutos depois, Fred voltou para a sala, sorridente.

- Oras, essa foi uma tarde boa! – disse George ao vê-lo

- Ah, se foi! – disse sentando-se no chão perto da lareira

- O que estava fazendo? – perguntou Harry

- Ah, meu amigo! – disse Fred alargando o sorriso – O que mais faz um jovem homem sorrir desse jeito?

- Drogas? – perguntou Rafaela e ela e George riram em seguida

- Ah, já sei. – disse Ronald – Estava catando alguém.

- Ron! – ralhou Hermione, rindo – Catando, que horrível!

- Estava sim! – Fred concordou

- Ah, eu sei. – disse Rafaela – Você estava ficando com a Luna, não estava?

- Mas a Luna foi pra casa passar o natal, não foi? – disse Ginny

- Foi. – concordou Fred – E é por isso que eu estava catando outra!

As meninas ralharam com ele e Ginny o atirou uma almofada, mas finalmente perguntaram quem era. Fred contou que havia conseguido, com certa dificuldade, ficar com Luna na festa do dia das bruxas, porém a garota era muito inocente, quase uma criança, e era sonhadora demais. Preferira não levar a história adiante. Quando o castelo se esvaziou para o feriado do final do ano, Fred encontrara-se com uma Huflepuff do sétimo ano e andava se aventurando com ela pelo colégio. Os amigos passaram toda a manhã na sala, até descerem para almoçar no salão principal. Ainda havia apenas uma longa mesa onde alunos e professores se sentaram juntos. Harry sentou-se entre Ginny e Rafaela e manteve-se em silêncio durante um bom tempo.

- Rafa... – ele logo começou, em voz baixa – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Harry. – ela respondeu, pousando sua taça de suco

- Só entre nós... – ele baixou ainda mais o tom de voz – Tipo... Quando aquilo lá aconteceu com você no Brasil... Com o Comandante.

- Sim... – ela respondeu lentamente

- Como foi, quero dizer... Como se sentiu?

- Como me senti? – respondeu Rafaela, estranhando a pergunta – Por duelar ou por vencer?

Os dois agora conversavam quase aos sussurros enquanto todas as outras pessoas da mesa conversavam animadamente em voz alta.

- Ambos… Porque assim… – ele começou a explicar – Eu já estive diante dele. Você sabe, _ele_. – e Rafaela concordou com a cabeça – Algumas vezes. Mas eu sei que ainda vai chegar o momento que será a última vez. Aquela última, a final. Você sabia naquela hora que seria você ou ele, não sabia? Vida ou morte?

Rafaela sentiu um aperto no peito. Não entendeu porque, depois de tantos meses, Harry começara a falar com ela sobre aquele assunto. Não sabia se queria que Voldemort ouvisse aquilo, mas não teve escolha. Não podia mudar de assunto para que Harry não ficasse bravo com ela, o que poderia afastá-los e, além disso, sabia que seria punida. Rafaela ainda sentia, a cada vez que olhava Harry nos olhos, uma onda de raiva que chegava a lhe queimar a garganta, mas praticamente se acostumara com isso, sabendo que não era realmente dela esse sentimento. Agora respirava fundo, contendo a raiva.

- Sabia. Eu sabia que um de nós morreria naquela hora

- Você teve medo? – Harry perguntou em um ímpeto

- Sim. Muito medo, era impossível não ter. Mas sabe, eu sentia como se fosse um fogo aqui dentro. Era uma paixão por saber que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa e, obviamente, tinha também a minha mãe... Quando você sabe que está fazendo o que é certo e tem a consciência de que a vida de alguém depende daqui, na realidade as vidas de centenas de pessoas, eu senti no meu coração uma coisa me fazendo ir em frente, mesmo que meu cérebro me gritasse para correr.

Harry a ouviu e observou por alguns segundos. Sabia que aquilo que ela dissera era a completa verdade e que, independente de Voldemort estar por detrás de seus óculos, aquela paixão por fazer a coisa certa era real em Rafaela.

- Sei... – ele voltou a falar – Eu senti uma coisa assim no passado, lá no Ministério... Principalmente depois que o Sirius morreu, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu sabia que aquele era o momento... Eu acho que não.

- A gente sabe, Harry. Você sente quando sua vida está prestes a acabar.

Olharam-se em silêncio. Rafaela, em um segundo, entendeu tudo.

Harry sabia.

Ele e os outros já sabiam de toda a verdade. Aquelas coisas que Harry estava dizendo devia fazer algum sentido para o plano. Teve os confusos sentimentos de medo, já que o fato de eles saberem significava que tudo estava quase chegando ao final, e de alívio por todos saberem da verdade. Ninguém demonstrara nada, o que fez Rafaela entender que havia algum plano, e que Dumbledore e a Ordem já havia incluído Harry e os outros neles.

- Eu acho… – Harry continuou – Eu achei que havia sentido isso antes, mas eu acho que quando o momento chegar vai ser muito pior. E sinceramente... Eu tenho medo. Ele é muito mais poderoso que eu, eu sei que já passei por muita coisa, mas não posso me comparar a ele, vamos ser sinceros. Eu sou um estudante, na maior parte do tempo eu não faço ideia do que estou fazendo, ou de como eu fiz certas coisas.

Rafaela sentiu uma alegria difícil de distinguir. A sensação no estômago, dessa vez, foi de prazer, e a vontade que ela teve de gargalhar e subir na mesa foi imensa. Segurando-se ao máximo possível, ouviu uma risada em sua mente. Sabia que apenas ela o ouvira.

- Mas você tem algo pelo que lutar, Harry. Você tem amigos, uma namorada maravilhosa, você vê Hogwarts como seu lar. Quando o momento chegar, você saberá pelo que está lutando, que é pelas coisas que você ama. É isso que te fará forte.

– Sim… Você está certa. Se o amor da minha mãe me salvou uma vez, talvez o meu amor por todas essas coisas também vá me ajudar.

- Pode ser. Tenha fé, Harry, você não é apenas um estudante. Você é talentoso. Você já o encarou e escapou, você pode fazer isso. E eu não acho que você estará sozinho.

Harry sorriu de leve – Obrigado, Rafa.


	8. Capítulo Sete – Longe dos Olhos

_Capítulo Sete – Longe dos olhos_

Harry, Ronald e Ginny notaram a falta de Hermione por alguns dias. Ela sempre comia rápido, dava um beijo no namorado e corria para a biblioteca. No quarto dia consecutivo em que isso acontecia, os três foram procura-la na curiosidade sobre o que ela andava pesquisando.

- Eu já ia procurer vocês. Estive lendo tudo sobre esse fetiço... – e baixou a voz para um sussurro – Da Rafaela.

Os três se sentaram com ela à mesa mais isolada da biblioteca.

- Na verdade, são dois feitiços combinados. Dumbledore me deu autorização para usar a seção restrita. "_Caecus Surdus_" foi o que a deixou completamente cega e surda. Na verdade não completamente – ela se corrigiu – Ela pode ver, mas muito mal, as coisas parecem escuras e nubladas, o livro diz que é quase o mesmo que ser realmente cego, e alguém teria que gritar com um sonorus bem na orelha dela para que ela ouvisse, e mesmo assim seria quase um sussurro, entendem? Então ela realmente não pode viver sem o única coisa que a faz ver e ouvir: as lentes. Esse feitiço é muito raro, muito pouco conhecido e muito difícil de fazer, é magia muito, muito obscura. É muito secreto e poderoso: _Respicaudirelentium_.

- Respica quem? – disse Ronald

- _Respicaudirelentium._ – repetiu Hermione – Significa "ver e ouvir através de lentes". Lentes que estão muito longe dele, magicamente conectadas á sua própria mente, entenderam? Foi criado por um bruxo terrível no século quinto, e não houve mais registro de seu uso. Obviamente o livro não ensina como se faz, mas Voldemort descobriu. Ele combinou "_Caecus Surdus_" e "_Respicaudirelentium_", e a observa com o resultado. O último faz com que ele veja e ouça através das lentes, mas é aí que há uma falha. Se ela estiver sem os óculos ela fica cega e surda, mas o pouco que ela puder ver, _ele não verá_. Estive pensando nisso e tentei imaginar, no momento em que ela está sem eles, como quando vai dormir, ele deve ter ordenado que ela deixasse as lentes viradas na direção dela, para que ele a possa ver e saber o que está fazendo. E eu comprovei isso! Ontem à noite ela tirou os óculos pra dormir, colocou-o no criado mudo, com as lentes apontando direto pra ela!

- Para que ele possa ver que ela não está fazendo nada de errado, só dormindo! – completou Harry

- Exato! – disse Hermione animada – Precisamos falar com Dumbledore, eu tive uma idéia, vamos ver se ele vai gostar, mas é uma maneira de podermos falar com ela sobre os planos, sem que Voldemort ouça ou veja.

- Isso seria ótimo. – disse Ginny – Podemos tranquilizá-la, dizendo que as coisas estão se encaminhando, não é? Dizer pra ela que tudo vai acabar logo.

- Não é? – concordou Hermione

- Mas como, Mione? – perguntou Ronald – Mesmo que a gente consiga tirar ela da cama no meio da noite e fazer o Fedido pensar que ela ainda está lá dormindo... Ela pode não precisar enxergar pra podermos falar com ela, mas se ela estiver surda, como vamos falar com ela?

- Bem, esse é um problema, eu sei. – ela disse, preocupada.

- Com certeza, mas Dumbledore pode ter alguma idéia de como fazer isso – disse Harry

- Ok, vamos perguntar pra ele.– disse Ginny – Mas qual é a sua idéia, Mione?

- _Polijuice Potion_. – ela sussurrou brevemente

Os outros três se entreolharam, entendendo.

- Ok. – disse Ronald – Alguém toma a poção e fica na cama dormindo enquanto ela na verdade estaria em outro lugar com a gente.

- Exatamente.– sorriu Hermione – Pedimos pra alguém que sabe da história fazer isso, pra não haver questionamentos. Então precisamos dar um jeito de ela sair da cama e a outra pessoa se deitar sem que a lente perceba.

Todos passaram um mês fingindo que nada havia acontecido, que não sabiam do segredo que Rafaela carregava e, por vezes, realmente se esqueciam disso. Ela aprendera a lidar com naturalidade, pelo menos exteriormente, com o que estava acontecendo. Harry evitava olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, conforme Dumbledore o orientara, mas sempre que isso acontecia sem querer, sentia uma pontada na cicatriz, não tão dolorida, mas bastante incômoda. Sem que ele soubesse, Rafaela também tinha a reação inesperada de um ímpeto de ódio ao olhar nos olhos do amigo. Fevereiro chegou rápido demais para alunos com tantas aulas pesadas e metros de lições de casa.

Rafaela disse boa noite, já de pijamas de flanela e debaixo das cobertas. Retirou seus óculos e os pousou sobre a mesa de cabeceira, deixando as lentes voltadas na direção de seu travesseiro e se deitou. Hermione ficou acordada, fingindo ler na cama. O quarto ficou em silencio. Cerca de uma hora depois, todas as meninas, inclusive Rafaela, dormiam. Hermione continuou como estava, com o livro agora caído sobre o colo e os braços cruzados.

Um gato esgueirou-se pela porta que Hermione havia deixado semiaberta. Sentou-se próximo ao batente e ficou parado por alguns instantes. Olhou para Hermione e voltou a andar, lentamente, até perto da cama de Rafaela. Observou a mesa de cabeceira e, então pulou para cima dela, pousando suavemente bem em frente aos óculos ali pousados, quase tocando neles.

Hermione se levantou imediatamente e correu para a porta. Fez um gesto permitindo que Tonks entrasse sorrateira no quarto, vestindo pijamas de flanela e já dando um farto gole em uma taça prateada.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou quase sem voz depois de beber a _Polijuice Potion_.

- Sim, McGonnagal já está na frente das lentes.

Tonks começou a mudar de aparência imediatamente. Seus cabelos tornaram-se negros e longos, a pele escureceu levemente e, em segundos, Rafaela estava parada diante de Hermione. As duas correram para a cama. Hermione apontou a varinha para a Rafaela, adormecida.

- _Stunner_. – ela disse quase inaudível

Nada aconteceu, mas Hermione sabia que Rafaela estava estuporada. McGonnagal, como gata, deitou-se na frente dos óculos, cobrindo ainda mais as lentes. Tonks, transformada em Rafalela, puxou suas cobertas e, apontando sua varinha, conjurou uma maca e colocou Rafaela sobre ela. Em seguida, deitou-se em seu lugar, imitando a posição em que ela estivera deitada. Hermione, apontando a varinha para a maca, fez com que ela deslizasse para fora do quarto, que ficou calmo novamente. McGonnagal levantou-se, lambeu uma pata, pulou para a cama de Rafaela, passando por cima de Tonks, e desceu. Tonks moveu-se levemente, deixando seu rosto aparente diante das lentes.

Hermione fechou a porta sem nenhum som e levou a maca até a sala comunal. Lá, todos a aguardavam. Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, Ronald e Ginny pareciam tensos. Dumbledore levantou-se de sua poltrona quando elas chegaram, apontou a varinha para a maca e a fez descer até o chão. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ronald. McGonnagal, ainda como gata, desceu as escadas, transformou-se de volta e ficou parada perto da lareira. Dumbledore abaixou-se diante da maca de Rafaela e, quando se levantou novamente, Rafaela estava se movendo. Abriu os olhos, a expressão perdida, e estendeu a mão como se procurasse algo ao seu lado, tocando o chão. Sentou-se assustada e bruscamente, apertou a vista tentando enxergar á sua volta.

Dumbledore apontou novamente a varinha para ela e murmurou lentamente alguns feitiços. Ao terminar, a sala toda continuava em silêncio. Olhou para Harry fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça e voltou na direção dos sofás. Harry se levantou e abaixou-se bem na frente de Rafaela.

- Rafaela. – ele disse em voz muito baixa

Com um som de susto e a expressão chocada, Rafaela olhou novamente em volta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela o havia escutado.

- O que... O que... – ela gaguejou, em pânico.

- Calma, Rafa, sou eu, Harry. Está tudo bem.

- Como... – começou a chorar – O quê?

- Tiramos você da cama. Você está longe das lentes, ele não pode ver...

- Harry? – ela disse ainda chorando – Ele tem que ver, ele tem que ver o tempo todo, eu não estou lá, ele vai descobrir! – ele chorava em pânico

Harry tentou acalmá-la, mas não conseguiu. Rafaela estava muito assustada e queria se levantar, mesmo sem ver nada, e voltar para o quarto. Remus levantou-se se deu lugar e se abaixou ao lado de Harry.

- Rafaela – ele disse calmamente – Por favor, fique calma. – e segurou sua mão – Está tudo bem, eu prometo.

- Mas como?

- Não se preocupe, nós cuidamos de tudo. – ele disse e apertou mais a mão dela, que estava gelada

Rafaela parou de chorar aos poucos, o olhar ainda perdido mal podendo enxergar, mas olhando na direção de onde viera a voz do professor. Em pé no meio da sala, Dumbledore os observou por cima de seus óculos, checando a cena.

- O que está acontecendo? – Rafaela perguntou entre as últimas lágrimas, apertando a mão do professor Lupin

- Colocamos alguém disfarçado na sua cama, com _polijuice_. Ele a está vendo lá, não sabe que você saiu. Eu te prometo, você está segura. – e então abaixou a voz para apenas um sussurro, fazendo com que apenas Harry e Rafaela o ouvissem – Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem.

Rafaela apertou a mão dele de volta – He can't hear me? – ela perguntou, mais calma – Ele não está em mim agora?

- Não, ele não está. Está tudo bem, você é apenas você mesma agora. Mas não temos muito tempo, precisamos conversar e te levar de volta para a cama. Venha, eu te ajudo.

Remus a ajudou a se levantar e a encaminhou para uma poltrona vazia. Rafaela se sentou, tentando olhar em volta, os olhos apertados sem ver nada.

- O efeito da poção não dura muito. – ela disse sem saber para quem – Se ele vir a outra pessoa de transformando de volta...

- Por isso precisamos ser breves. – disse Dumbledore, e ela olhou em sua direção – Queremos que saiba que todos os seus amigos já sabem o que está acontecendo, e que todos estão do seu lado.

Ela sentiu os olhos se molharem novamente.

- Eu sinto muito, gente…

Os quatro amigos disseram que não tinha problema e sabiam que não era culpa dela, brevemente. Em seguida, Dumbledore começou a narrar quais eram os planos de Voldemort, para que ela cumprisse, e explicou como ela deveria agir e o que cada um deles faria. Rafaela ouviu em silêncio e atenta, apenas concordando com a cabeça, os olhos um pouco abertos demais sem ver nada. Depois de quase uma hora, ela disse que entendera tudo e que, agora, acreditava que tudo ficaria bem.

- Acho que preciso falar mais uma coisa… Pedir, na verdade. – ela disse olhando na direção da voz de Dumbledore – George... Se todos sabem, eu não quero que ele seja o único a não saber. Ele e eu somos... Próximos. Não acho que seja justo com ele.

- É justo. – concordou Dumbledore – Nós todos já temos eperi~encias suficientes que nos provam que podemos confiar em todos os Weasley. – Ronald e Ginny se entreolharam com um sorrisinho – Vamos cuidar disso, Rafaela.

Tonks moveu-se na cama, como se acordasse, e sentou-se de costas para os óculos. Curvou-se, recolheu-os da mesa de cabeceira, e os colocou no rosto. Nada aconteceu. Sentiu quando Rafaela sentou-se na cama, às suas costas e colocou a mão em seu rosto, por trás, retirando os óculos. Tonks recolheu imediatamente a Capa de Invisibilidade emprestada de Harry e cobriu-se. Rafaela pousou os óculos novamente á mesa de cabeceira e se deitou. Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos novamente. Sentiu quando sua audição voltou a diminuir, até não ouvia mais nenhum tipo de som á sua volta.

Nada aconteceu. Não ouviu nenhuma voz á sua cabeça, não sentiu nenhuma dor ou tontura. Sabia que tudo havia dado certo.


	9. Capítulo Oito – Sábado em Hogsmeade

_Capítulo Seis – Sábado em Hogsmeade_

- Espera um pouco... Não sei se eu entendi. - disse George, o mais sério que alguém já o havia visto na vida – Tudo o que ela vê... Vocês-sabem-quem vê?

- Sim. Através dos óculos dela. – disse Hermione

- Tudo?! – ele aumentou a voz

- Tudo, George. Sinto muito. – disse Ginny

Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Estavam no escritório do professor Lupin, protegidos de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ouvi-los. Lupin não estava no castelo no momento, era noite de lua cheia. George esbravejou por algum tempo, enquanto Fred, embora também um tanto revoltado, tentava acalmá-lo.

- Não é culpa dela, Goerge, ela está enfeitiçada!

- Disso eu sei! – George gritou – Só não entendo por que ela teve que ficar comigo! Passar a noite comigo!

Todos se entreolharam. Harry estranhou não ter pensado naquilo antes.

- Vocês não entendem? – ele gritou revoltado – As coisas que ela viu! As coisas que ela deixou aquele filho da puta ver!

- George, por favor, se acalma! – disse Hermione, exasperada – Por favor, a gente não sabe por que ela deixou acontecer, mas foi ela quem pediu pra contarmos pra você, ela não queria que você fosse o único que não sabia.

- George, pensa um pouco! – disse Ginny, também alto, levantando-se e parando em frente ao irmão – Ela ficou com os óculos o tempo todo?

Ele pensou – Não... Só no começo, mas depois ela tirou, tipo… Estava atrapalhando.

- Então! Parecia que ela estava te ouvindo?

Ele pensou por alguns segundos a mais dessa vez – Não.

- Ela deixou os óculos longe de vocês?

- Ela jogou longe, nem sei onde eles estavam.

- Então ela deu um jeito de ele não ver nada! – Ginny concluiu

- George... – começou Harry – Voldemort a pune se ela tirar os óculos e o impede de ver as coisas. Ela tirou enquanto vocês estavam em intimidade. Você entende?

George ficou em silencio, acalmando a respiração.

- É, ela... Nós... Não fizemos nada enquanto ela estava de óculos.

Calando-se, voltou a se sentar e ficou olhando para o nada.

- Tudo bem... Certo... Que bom que eu perdi aquela partida de xadrez. – disse Fred

Riram de leve e o silencio retornou.

- Ok. – disse George finalmente, resignado – O que podemos fazer pra ajudar?

O mês de março chegou com um leve aumento na temperatura e o bem-vindo retorno do sol. A neve derretera, mas ainda fazia bastante frio. O aviso do primeiro sábado em Hogsmeade do ano foi recebido com muito entusiasmo pela escola. A descontração era merecida pelos alunos mais velhos, que tinham aulas intensas e quilômetros de lições de casa. Hermione insistiu em ir um pouco mais tarde e encontrar os amigos lá, pois ainda queria escrever pelo menos meio metro de sua redação de BNP.

Harry saiu pelos portões do castelo abraçado com Ginny e acompanhado por Ronald e Rafaela. Encontraram o vilarejo lotado de visitantes, moradores e alunos, e não precisaram combinar para ir direto para o bar de Madame Rosmerta. Pediram cervejas amanteigadas para se aquecerem e ficaram a uma mesa em um canto do bar, ao lado de uma grande vidraça um pouco embaçada que dava para a calçada. Passaram quase uma hora bebendo juntos, num clima muito leve.

Harry e Ronald se entreolharam quando Rafaela fez cara de dor e levou a mão ao estômago. Sentira novamente dor e tontura, e sentiu-se arrepiar em terror quando a voz, já tão conhecida, disse "_Chegou o momento. Livre-se dos amigos... Agora!_" em sua mente.

- Aqui, toma isso. – disse Ginny para Rafaela – Essas dores de estômago, coitadinha.

Instantes depois, Ronald começou a conversar com Harry a respeito da nova edição da Firebolt que havia sido lançada, e Harry o contou que ela já estava na vitrine de uma das lojas do vilarejo. Sem poder se conter, Ronald quis ir olhá-la e Harry o acompanhou.

- Encontro vocês lá. – disse Ginny quando os quatro se levantaram da mesa – Preciso ir ao banheiro. Vem comigo, Rafa?

- Vamos.– ela respondeu – Nos esperem lá, meninos, também quero ver essa vassoura.

Os dois deram tchau e saíram do bar. Ginny e Rafaela esperaram duas garotas saírem do banheiro e entraram sozinhas. Ginny entrou na frente. Rafaela, de costas para ela, fechou a porta, apontou sua varinha e murmurou "_Colloportus_". A porta se trancou com um leve clique. Ainda com a varinha apontada para a porta, disse "_Abaffiato_". Um leve brilho como se fosse de filme plástico passou brevemente pela extensão da porta, que voltou ao normal em seguida.

Rafaela voltou-se para Ginny, que estava à pia, olhando-se no espelho.

- Ginny. – disse Rafaela e Ginny a olhou

Rafaela tremia por dentro. Era chegado o momento. Estava diante de uma grande amiga, mas não deveria agir dessa forma naquele momento. Apontou a varinha para ela. Ginny a olhou espantada.

- Quê isso, Rafa?

- Me... Me desculpe.

E, com um largo gesto com a varinha, gritou "_Stupefy_".

Ginny foi lançada para trás e bateu na parede, desacordada. Sem hesitar, Rafaela, ainda de varinha apontada, foi em sua direção dizendo "_Incarcifors_". Uma grossa corda marrom-escura saiu da ponta de sua varinha e enrolou Ginny por completo, prendendo seus braços ao corpo. Rafaela recolheu a varinha de Ginny e a guardou dentro de suas vestes. Em seguida fez com que ela flutuasse até dentro de um dos cubículos, trancou-o também com o feitiço "_Colloportus_" e fez aparecer na porta do lado de fora um aviso de que o banheiro estava quebrado.

"_Por que não a matou?!_" – disse a voz

Rafaela virou-se para o espelho e se encarou.

- ELa vai ficar desacordada por bastante tempo. Está fora do caminho. Quando ela acordar, você já terá Harry nas mãos. Depois disso seus Comensais podem matar a todos eles, ou fazer deles o que quiserem. Sei que vão ficar muito felizes.

Rafaela saiu do banheiro olhando em volta. O bar estava tão cheio que ninguém reparou nela. Saiu encarando o frio, e seguiu pelo meio da rua, passando despercebida por entre os transeuntes.

- Rafa!

Ela ouviu e procurou pela calçada à sua direita. Hermione saía de uma papelaria carregando uma sacolinha.

- Minha pena não está mais funcionando direito, fui comprar uma nova e estava indo procurer vocês no bar. – ela disse ao chegar perto de Rafaela – Por que não está no bar com os outros?

- Os meninos foram ver a Firebolt nova na loja de vassouras, e eu acho que me perdi da Ginny! Talvez ela tenha ido produrar por eles.

As duas seguiram pela rua lado a lado, a caminho da loja onde Harry e Ronald estariam. Encontraram-nos á frente da vitrine, no meio de outros garotos, olhando a nova vassoura.

- E a Ginny? – perguntou Harry

Rafaela olhou para Hermione e viu que ela estava ao lado de Ronald, a alguns passos de distancia.

- Ela pediu pra eu te falar pra ir encontrar com ela. – disse Rafaela com a certeza de que Hermione não estava ouvindo

- Por quê, ela não quis vir?

- Ela disse algo sobre ficar sozinha com o namorado dela depois de muito tempo no meio de um monte de outras pessoas. Ah, Harry! – Rafaela riu – Vail á dar uns pegas na sua namorada e esquece essa vassoura! Ela foi praquele café mais lá pra frente, estava cheio demais na Rosmerta.

Harry disse tchau aos amigos e saiu.

- Onde ele foi? – perguntou Hermione

- Procurar pela Ginny. Parece que, afinal, ela não tinha vindo pra cá.

Os três continuaram na frente da loja por mais alguns minutos, até Ronald entender que ficar olhando para a vassoura não garantia que ele a teria, e voltaram a caminhar pelas ruas. Rafaela caminhou com o casal de amigos até as ruas mais vazias do povoado, onde residencias de bruxos tornavam-se mais comuns do que as lojas do centro.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou Ronald

- Não sei sobre vocês. – começou Rafaela – Mas eu estou indo praquele pub no final da rua pra encontrar o George. Ele disse que fica em algm lugar por aqui, mas eu não conheço.

- Hog's Head? – perguntou Hermione – Acho que ele podia te levar pra um lugar mais bonitinho...

- Não era esse nome... Já ouvi falar sbre o Hog's Head, mas o que ele falou é mais longe. Vocês podem ir comigo at[e eu achar, só pra ter certeza que vou encontrá-lo?

Os dois concordaram e continuaram caminhando. Em alguns minutos, numa área já bem mais afastada de Hogsmeade, de onde era possivel enxergar a Casa dos Gritos, Rafaela entrou em uma viela estreita que, Ronald e Hermione perceberam, acabava em um beco.

- Tem certeza que é aqui, Rafa? – perguntou Ronald, olhando em volta.

Naquela viela, e neve ainda não derretera e estava se misturando à terra úmida, ficando com um aspecto um tanto sujo, e havia latões de lixo aqui e ali. Ocasionalmente um rato passava se esgueirando pelas paredes entre um latão de outro.

- Tenho. – Rafaela respondeu com uma voz sombria, virando-se de frente para Ronald e Hermione – É aqui mesmo.

- Não tem nenhum pub aqui. – disse Hermione, séria

- Não estou procurando por nenhum pub.

Os dois a olharam como se questionassem o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu vou sair daqui. – ela continuou – Mas vocês vão ficar.

E, sem que eles pudessem esperar, ergueu sua varinha com um rapido movimento, apontando de um para o outro com apenas um feitiço. Os dois caíram para trás, desacordados. Sem mais esperar, Rafaela os arrastou para trás de uma lixeira particularmente grande, amarrou-os, ajeitou a capa e secou o suor do rosto. Saiu pela viela e voltou á rua sem que ninguém notasse.

Harry viu sete varinhas virarem em sua direção quando abriu a porta.

- Sou eu! – ele disse imediatamente

Todos baixaram suas varinhas.

- E a Ginny? – perguntou Ronald

- Estou bem! – ela disse, entrando atras de Harry

- E a Rafaela?

- Foi para o beco com Fred e George. – informou Harry – Já deve tê-los estuporado a essa hora.

Estavam na Casa dos Gritos, exatamente no mesmo quarto onde Harry finalmente conheçera o padrinho Sirius, três anos antes.

- Obrigado, Srta. Weasley – disse Dumbledore – por aceitar ser estuporada sem resistência.

Ginny sorriu – Tudo bem, professor. Fico feliz em ajudar.

- E agora? – perguntou Ronald

- Agora resgatamos Fred e George do beco. – respondeu o diretor – _Nyphadora_, se puder fazer a gentileza.

- Certamente, professor. Mas é Tonks, por favor... – e, dando um sorrisinho, desaparatou

- Agora nós esperamos... – disse Remus – pelo pedido de ajuda.

Todo se sentaram pelo quarto. Dumbledore parou a uma janela, concentrado em seus pensamentos. Ronald e Hermione aqueciam-se juntos a um sofá, e Harry e Ginny sentaram-se com Remus. Ansiosos pelo que aconteceria em seguida, trocaram poucas palavras.

- E como vão...– disse Harry, na intenção de quebrar a tensão – Você e Tonks?

Remus deu um sorriso cansado – Não estamos mais.

- Não?

- Não. Acho que confundimos os sentimentos. Tonks e eu nos tornamos grandes amigos na Ordem, e o medo de tempos obscuros e alguma solidão nos fizeram acreditar que estávamos envolvidos.

- Mas ela estava aqui até agora! – disse Harry

- We're not together anymore, but there are no hard feelings. Tonks is and will always be someone very special for me, and we're very close friends.

- Ah... – pensou Harry – Que pena.

- Talvez seja, Harry, talvez seja… Ou, talvez, seja simplesmente a coisa certa.

Harry concordou, pensando por um instante em Cho Chang. Ele a quisera tanto quando era mais novo, mas agora tinha alguem muito mais importante em sua vida.

Houve silencio por varios minutos. Dumbledore não se movera da janela. Harry tremia os joelhos, se balançando inteiro, tenso. Sabia que a qualquer segundo algo de grande aconteceria. Ele estaria novamente diante de Voldemort, e se perguntava se teria a sensação de que aquela vez seria decisiva, como havia conversado com Rafaela. Olhou para Ginny e apertou sua mão. Não queria que ela participasse de nada. Dumbledore tambem ja a havia pedido para que nao fosse com eles, mas Harry conhecia muito bem a namorada.

- Ginny... – ele disse em voz baixa – Por favor, me prometa...

- Não, Harry. Não me peça isso.

- Estou pedindo. – e a interrompeu quando foi voltar a falar – Por favor, Ginny, não vá atrás de nós.

- Eu não posso simplesmente não ir, Harry!

- Sim, você pode e vai, Ginny, por favor! – ele insistiu – Eu não quero que corra perigo.

- Eu já lutei ao seu lado antes, Harry, caso você não se lembre. Você sabe que eu sou boa, sabe que eu posso ajudar.

- Eu não duvido do seu talento, meu amor. – ele disse, agora segurando as mãos de Ginny – Mas eu também conheço os talentos deles. Eles sabem o que você significa pra mim, e se você aparecer você será um alvo pra me enfraquecer. Entendeu? Eu não sobreviveria se algo acontecesse com você, Ginny… Isso não é sobre os seus poderes, eu sei o que você é capaz de fazer. Por favor, me prometa.

Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Havia sido chamada de "meu amor" pela primeira vez pelo homem que amava, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se exasperada por querer participar daquela que poderia ser a última batalha contra Voldemort.

- Tudo bem, Harry... – disse, afinal, com a voz embargada – Eu prometo.

Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Dumbledore se afastou um passo da janela, mas a continuou encarando.

- Está vindo.

No mesmo segundo, um jorro de luz prateada invadiu a janela, passando por ele e dando a volta em todo o quarto. No meio da luz havia uma ave, majestosas asas abertas em voo, deixando um rastro magnífico. A ave deu uma volta por todo o cômodo e, finalmente, parou batendo as asas no lugar na frente de Harry. Não foi necessário que ela abrisse a boca para que todos ouvissem a voz de Rafaela vinda da ave.

- Harry... Socorro, eles me pegaram!

Imediatamente a ave voltou a voar, dando mais uma volta pelo cômodo e atravessou de volta a janela para fora. Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Dumbledore e Remus correram para fora do comodo e da casa, seguindo a ave. Ginny gritou para que tivessem cuidado e chorou ao soltar a mão do namorado.

Tonks, acompanhada por Fred e George, já novamente com sua própria aparencia, entraram na Casa dos Gritos enquanto todos saíam.

- Nós vamos com vocês! – gritaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo

- Não! – gritou Dumbledore – Ginny está na casa, vão buscá-la e a levem de volta para o castelo. Digam à McGonnagal para dar o alarme à Ordem. Agora!

O Patrono de Rafaela saiu da Casa dos Gritos e voou na direção oposta de Hogsmeade. O grupo viu quando ele, já bem á frente, entrou na porta do porão de uma outra casa, muito menor, porém também evidentemente abandonada.

- Muito bem, Harry, é aquela casa. Vá!

Sem precisar pensar, Harry correu naquela direção. Dumbledore e os outros ficaram para trás. Ao chegar perto da casa, tirou sua varinha e correu mais devagar, olhando para cada janela da casa e parando à porta que levava ao porão, por onde o patrono entrara. Ouviu atentamente. O unico som era do vento uivando e da janela do sótão batendo.

Então o grito gelado de pavor de Rafaela cortou o ar. Vinha diretamente de dentro da porta diante da qual Harry estava. Ao longe, Remus se moveu nervosamente, quase começando a correr.

- Ainda não! – bradou Dumbledore – Espere pelo sinal do Harry.

Ao lado da casa, Harry ouvia, junto com os gritos, passos pesados e o som de algo sendo arrastado. O grito ficou mais distante. Harry conhecia a dor e o desespero daquele grito. Por um segundo, Harry exitou. Tremeu por dentro, imaginando se aquele era finalmente o sentimento de que seria a última vez. Um novo grito de Rafaela o acordou e, sem mais pensar, Harry apontou sua varinha para a porta, que abriu com uma explosão.

A única luz que havia no porão vinha da porta que Harry acabara de arrombar. Tudo ficara em silêncio novamente. Com a varinha apontada para a frente, Harry entrou, acostumando seus olhos à meia-luz.


	10. Capítulo Nove – Luta e Libertação

_Capítulo Sete – Luta e Libertação_

- Rafaela? – Harry gritou

Como se fosse possível, houve ainda mais silencio. O porão estava quase completamente vazio, exceto por uma grossa camada de poeira no chão e caixas de madeira abandonadas a um dos cantos. No chão, um caminho fora desenhado na poeira até o pé de uma escada de madeira, que subia para o andar térreo.

- _Lumus_.

A varinha de Harry se acendeu e iluminou o caminho. Caminhou até o pé da escada, no alto a porta estava aberta, mas a casa toda estava tão escura que não se podia ver nada através dela. A passos lentos, Harry começou a subir os degraus, seus ouvidos mais atentos do que nunca.

- Não!

Harry se arrepiou com o grito que ouvira. Era o gripo mais profundo e desesperado que já ouvira na sua vida. Rafaela parecia estar em extrema agonia. Parou por um instante ao ouvi-lo, temendo ouvir algum feitiço fatal, mas nada aconteceu. Rafaela continuava chorando em algum lugar pelo menos dois andares acima. Voltou a subir a escada e parou brevemente ao chegar no parapeito.

- Rafaela! – gritou novamente

O choro dela parou por alguns instantes, entao ela gritou – Harry! Vai embora! Corra! É uma armadilha! Não suba... – e antes que terminasse a frase, gritou em terror – Não!

Harry percebeu que um feitiço fora lançado. Houve um forte baque no chão, e a voz de Rafaela se silenciou.

- Rafaela! – Harry gritou, entrando no corredor para onde dava a porta do porão.

A unica luz era de sua varinha e das frestas de uma janela fechada com tábuas de madeira. Ao final do corredor havia outra escada, e Harry correu para ela.

- Quem está aí? – ele gritou olhando para o alto da escada

"_Mestra... Ele está aqui._"

Harry pulou ao ouvir o sussurro e apontou sua varinha para o corredor. Lentamente, vindo na mesma direção de onde ele viera, arrastava-se uma cobra gigantesca. Ao aproximar-se de Harry, Nagini enrolou-se em posição de ataque.

"_Deixe-me devorá-lo, Mestre..._" - Nagini sussurrou novamente

"Traga-o para mim".

A cicatriz de Harry queimou como se estivesse em brasa. Fechou os olhos, levando as mãos a testa, deixando de olhar para a cobra. Sentiu que ela se aproximara. Nagini enrolou-se às pernas de Harry e, em um movimento brusco, derrubou-o no chão. Mesmo com a dor lancinante na cicatriz, Harry tentou atacá-la com sua varinha, mas ela tinha movimentos estranhamente rapidos para seu tamanho. Nagini o arrastou escada acima, sua cabeça batendo doloridamente em cada degrau, e para dentro do comodo imediatamente em frente, e soltou-o de repente. Harry levantou-se do chão imediatamente, apontando a varinha, que havia se apagado, sem saber exatamente para onde. Acendeu-a novamente, e a visao que teve o fez querer sair correndo, embora tenha ficado estático no chão.

Voldemort estava parado ali. Sua face ficou ainda mais branca à luz da varinha. Sorria, mas seus olhar era duro feito pedra. Tinha, em cada lado, a companhia de Peter Pettigrew e Bellatix Lestrange. Peter tremia no lugar e estava um tanto encolhido, mas seu olhar tamém era duro na direção de Harry. Bellatrix balançava-se no lugar, mexia nos cabelos emaranhados, passada a língua pelos lábios, na excitação pelo que estava para acontecer. Em volta deles, no fundo da sala, havia mais três comensais mascarados. Todas as varinhas estavam apontadas para Harry. Aos pés de Voldemort, Rafaela estava caída e desacordada, um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca e pelas narinas. Harry não conseguiu ter certeza se ela estava viva.

- O que você fez com ela? – ele perguntou controlado, porém ainda com a mesma terrível dor na cicatriz

Bellatrix riu com sua voz aguda. Harry sentiu um ódio queimá-lo por dentro ao encará-la. Porém, ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, apontou sua varinha na direção da janela.

- _Periculum!_

Um jorro de luz vermelha voou janela afora. A maioria olhou espantado para ele, porém Voldemort continuou sorrindo.

- Pedindo ajuda, Potter? – ele sibilou – Não quer ter a honra de me enfrentar sozinho?

- Você não está sozinho, por que eu estaria? – ele perguntou – Se quer que eu te enfrente sozinho, livre-se dos seus escravos.

Pettigrew mudou a expressão de medo para raiva e apontou para Harry a mão prateada.

Altos sons de estalos irromperam pelo cômodo. Os comensais apontaram suas varinhas a esmo, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Voldemort também ergueu a sua, apontando diretamente para Harry, sem tirar os ohos dele.

Dumbledore aparatara bem ao lado de Harry. Tonks apontava sua varinha direto para Bellatrix. Ronald e Hermione ficaram lado a lado, apontando na direção dos comensais, e Remus estava ao lado de Dumbledore, a varinha também preparada. Voldemort já não sorria. Olhava com ódio para Harry e Dumbledore, ambos com as varinhas apontadas para ele.

Ronald, Hermione e Tonks, sem precisar combinar, começaram a gritar feitiços na direção dos comensais. Remus tentou, abaixando-se, chegar até Rafaela, mas objetos explodiram pelo quarto e fumaça negra encobriu a visão, impedindo-o. Passou a duelar com os outros. Nenhum comensal foi rápido o suficiente para reagir. Apenas Bellatrix ficou em pé, agora a varinha apontando também direto para Harry. Quando ela a ergueu para ataca-lo, Remus deu um passo á frente.

– _Avada Kedrava_!

Uma luz verde voou de sua varinha para o peito de Bellatrix. Voldemort deu vários passos para trás, tentando fugir do feitiço. Bellatrix caiu aos seus pés, olhos arregalados em terror. Morta, metade se seu tronco sobre o corpo de Rafaela. Voldemort olhou dela para todos os outros, também caídos, para Wormtail, encolhido a um canto, apavorado e, por fim, encarou novamente Dumbledore e Harry.

- Muito bem... – ele disse, os olhos arregalados em loucura – Vocês sabiam. Isso não teria acontecido se vocês não soubessem.

- É claro que saíamos. – respondeu Harry – Seu plano foi menos inteligente do que pensou, Tom. Acabou.

- Quem? – ele disse como se não o tivesse ouvido – Quem foi o traidor? – ele disse movendo seus olhos na direção de Wormtail

- Não... – ele tremeu – Eu não fiz isso, mestre, não fui eu, nunca! Eu não o traí, Mestre, eu juro!

- Não foi ele. – disse Harry – Foi Rafaela. Você devia ter vergonha de a sua própria "arma" ser mais esperta que você, Tom. Ela mesma nos contou.

Dumbledore deu um passo á frente, ficando mais proximo de Voldemort.

- Está acabado, Tom. Abaixe sua varinha..

Voldemort olhou novamente de Harry para Dumbledore, e encarou as duas varinhas, bem como a de todos os outros, apontadas para ele.

- Albus – ele disse – Você não acredita de verdade que isso vá acontecer, acredita?

Um jorro negro voou de sua varinha, encobrindo quase toda a vista. Ouviram-se feitiços ininteligíveis, as vozes de Harry, Dumbledore e Voldemort gritando, estouros e raios. Os outros apontavam suas varinhas na mesma direção, mas não atacaram. Remus correu até Ronal e Hermione, empurrando-os para o chão, e ficou na frente deles. Tonks também se abaixou, ainda apontando a varinha na direção na núvem negra.

Com um último som de choque, a fumaça se dispersou. Dumbledore e Harry ainda apontavam suas varinhas para Voldemort, que estava quase encostado à parede do fundo. Sua mão branca e magra, ainda segurando a varinha, estava caída sem vida. Ele olhou novamente de Harry para Dumbledore, e encarou as duas varinhas, bem como a de todos os outros, apontadas para ele.

- Harry Potter... – ele voltou a dizer – Você ainda me subestima.

Uma nuvem de fumaça negra surgiu em seu lugar e ele desapareceu. Harry e Dumbledore atacaram, mas não a tempo, e acertaram apenas a parede do fundo da sala. Wormtail também desaparecera, ficando apenas os corpos dos comensais e de Bellatrix no chão.

Aos pés de onde ele havia desaparecido, Rafaela continuava parcialmente embaixo de Bellatrix. Remus se levantou se onde estava protegendo Ronald e Hermione e correu até ela. Empurrou de qualquer jeito o corpo da comensal e virou Rafaela de frente, colocando a mão em seu pescoço para checar o pulso. Viu que ela ainda respirava. Em um instante, Rafaela se moveu, ainda de olhos fechados, e começou a se levantar lentamente. Hermione correu e abraçou Harry, chorando, e o sentiu trêmulo e ofegante. Dumbledore apontou a varinha para a janela e seu patrono saiu voando por ela.

Rafaela ficou em pé, em silêncio. Parou encarando a parede, de costas para todos. Remus se levantou e se aproximou.

- Rafaela, você está bem?

Lentamente, ela se virou e Remus viu seu rosto. Andou depressa de costas, voltando para perto dos outros.

- Essa não é ela! – gritou

Rafaela tinha o rosto enxarcado de sangue, contorcido em um sorriso malicioso, os olhos sem piscar, vermelhos e de íris verticais. Lentamente ela levou a mão os rosto e tirou os óculos, jogando-o com força no chão, e moveu a cabeça para um ãngulo estranho, estalando seu pescoço.

- Eu disse... – ela começou – que vocês me subestimavam.

Sua voz parecia saída direto de sua garganta, uma mistura da voz dela mesma com o sibilar agudo de Voldemort.

- Vai continuar sendo fraco como foi no Ministério, Dumbledore? – ela perguntou – Quando podia ter me matado pra preferiu proteger seu pupilo? – ela disse ficando de frente para Albus, os braços abertos – O corpo _dela_ deve valer menos, não é?

Dumbledore e Harry se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer. Soltando uma gargalhada frita e alta, Rafaela levantou uma das mãos até o próprio pescoço e cravou ali suas próprias unhas, arranhando-se inteira.

- Pare! – Harry gritou – Deixe-a em paz!

Rindo mais, Rafaela agarrou as próprias vestes e as puxou, rasgando e capa e parte da camisa que vestia por baixo, quase ficando nua. Arranhou-se violentamente ali também, no colo, e filetes de sangue começaram a brotar.

- Façam alguma coisa! – Hermione gritou desesperada do fundo da sala

Remus correu até Rafaela e segurou seus braços para trás. Ela gritou e tentou se debater, Remus a segurou com toda a força. Harry e Dumbledore se aproximaram, apontando suas varinhas para ela.

- Rafaela! – Harry disse, olhando nos olhos de Voldemort. Sua cicatriz parecia queimar-lhe até o cérebro, mas ele resistia – Ele já fez isso comigo, Rafaela, você ainda pode ter o controle! Eu sei que pode me ouvir!

Rafaela riu olhando pra ele, enlouquecida – Ela está um pouco ocupada agora, Potter!

- Expulse-o, Rafaela! – Harry gritou mais uma vez – Você o enfrentou durante quase um ano, você pode fazer isso!

- Ela é uma fraca! – ela gritou, tentando mais uma vez se desvencilhar de Remus que a segurou com ainda mais força – Eu a vi por dentro, ela não tem nada! Nada!

- Ela tem a nós! – Hermione gritou, se aproximando alguns passos – Rafaela, nos ouça!

- Vocês perderam, seus fracos! Vocês vacilam e ainda acreditam que esse sentimento lhes faz bem! Não são capazes de matar alguém que a menos de um ano nem conheciam! – ela disse e voltou a rir, se debatendo

- Você não é fraca, Rafaela! – Harry voltou a falar – Não dê ouvidos a ele, pense em tudo o que você é capaz, pense nas pessoas que você ama, em tudo o que tem de bom. Você pode vencê-lo!

Ela se calou de repente e o sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão de fúria. Gritou, e a voz de Rafaela foi mais forte que a de Voldemort.

- Rafaela – disse Remus, segurando-a por trás – me ouça, não dê ouvidos a ele, ouça apenas a minha voz. – ele disse alto perto do ouvido dela – Esse é o seu corpo, é a sua vida, tome o controle.

Ela começou a se debater em convulsões, os olhos reviraram e seus gritos deram lugar a gemidos angustiados.

- Você não está sozinha, ele está! – Remus continuou – Você tem muito mais do que ele, ele é quem não tem nada. Você tem a todos nós, estamos todos com você, seja forte! – ele gritava, sua voz sobressaindo aos gemidos de Rafaela

Parou de se debater, os olhos ainda virados em ãngulos distantes, mais sangue brotando se sua boca.

- Você consegue, seja forte, eu estou aqui... – Remus disse mais baixo ao seu ouvido

Esticando cada músculo de seu corpo, Rafaela deu um grito. Harry recolheu a varinha e se encolheu, assustando-se, assim como Hermione e Ronald, que sentiram vontade de correr porta afora. Remus ainda segurava os braços de rafaela com força em suas costas quando o grito cessou e seu corpo amoleceu. Do peito de rafaela, fumaça negra começou a brotar, com um som alto de sibilar de cobra, e voou rápido janela afora.

Dumbledore, quardando sua varinha, ajudou Remus a colocar Rafaela no chão e a olhou de perto.

- _Vulnera Sanentur_... – começou a murmurar sobre ela.

O sangue que agora a encobria começou a desaparecer, mas Rafaela não se movia.

- Talvez ela não tenha se libertado a tempo...

Rafaela acordou, mas teve medo de abrir os olhos. Tentou entender onde estava. Sentiu que estava deitada em uma cama muito confortável e quente, o travesseiro macio debaixo de sua cabeça, que mesmo assim doía. O silêncio era completo á sua volta. Atreveu-se a abrir bem pouco os olhos. A vista estava embaçada, mas pôde perceber que estava em um cômodo grande e pouco iluminado por alguns archotes nas paredes. Piscou. Sua vista clareou um pouco.

Encontrava-se, pôde finalmente reconhecer, na Ala Hospitalar do castelo. Moveu-se um pouco e a cabeça reclamou de dor. Tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, agora mais imóvel do que antes.

Hermione e Ronald não haviam reagido, quando ela sabia que eles seriam muito capazes disso. Ela os enfeitiçara. Sentiu um frio na espinha. Enfeitiçara os próprios amigos, sem poder relutar. Ela os atacou, porém não os tentou matar. Ela não poderia fazer aquilo, jamais, e ninguém que sabia da situação esperava que ela fizesse... Mas _ele_ esperava, e prometera castiga-la caso não fizesse. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela pedira socorro a Harry, como o combinado, e ele foi até ela. Ouvira sua voz ao se aproximar, mas então... Tudo se apagou. Toda a dor e desespero que sentia pararam, mas conseguiu se recordar de imagens difusas, misturadas e sons assustadores em sua mente. Sabia que em algum momento lembrara-se do pai indo embora, saindo pela porta sem ao menos olhar para ela, dos dias em que ficava sozinha em casa quando a mãe estava fora e não tinha tempo para ela, de colegas rindo dela na escola por estudar demais, de ver o namorado com outra bem diante de seus olhos, de corpos jogados empilhados à calçada na frente do palácio, do amigo sendo atingido por um feitiço e caindo à sua frente, dos olhos maldosos do comandante ao enfrentá-la, do corpo dele no chão sem vida enquanto ouvia repetidas vezes "_sua mãe já está morta_", de Snape enfeitiçando-a, da dor de tantos cruciatus...

Sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pesadamente do rosto para o travesseiro, Rafaela continuou tentando se lembrar. Ouvira as vozes dos amigos em algum lugar muito distante, e outras lembranças haviam tomado sua mente. Tocava piano na frente de uma platéia e a escola inteira a apludia, ria com uma turma grande de amigos dentro de uma sala de aula, abria uma caixa em frente a uma árvore de natal e via um cachorro olhar para ela, abraçava a mãe e sentia seu cheiro de lavanda, dançava com os amigos no baile, ria com eles na sala comunal, sentia a mão de Remus em seu ombro e o ouvia dizer "_seja forte, eu estou aqui_".

Então tudo se apagou e não conseguiu lembrar de mais nada, por mais que tentasse. Agora ela estava ali, na enfermaria, a confusão a deixando trêmula e enjoada. E se algo tivesse acontecido aos amigos? E se aquela finalmente tivesse sido a última batalha? Rafaela sentiu mais lágrimas brotarem de culpa. Mesmo com a cabeça latejando de dor, forçou-se a sentar, e se apoiou nos cotovelos. Olhou para as outras camas. Parecia não haver ninguém em toda a ala.

- Que bom que está bem... – disse uma voz rouca na penumbra – Esteve desacordada por quase duas semanas.

Rafaela olhou para a cama à sua esquerda e o viu. Remus Lupin estava sentado ali, dando-lhe um leve sorriso, mas com ar cansado, umas das mãos enfaixada. Sem que esperasse, uma onda de choque e soluços a invadiu e, mesmo que tentasse segurar, não foi capaz. Começou a chorar feito criança e voltou a deitar. Escondeu a mão no rosto, virando-se de costas para Remus, seu choro agora um tanto descontrolado. Era um desespero que estava guardado havia meses.

Remus não disse nada. Em alguns segundos, Rafaela sentiu seu peso ao se sentar na cama, ao lado dela. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e ela, mais uma vez, sentiu seu calor. Rafaela queria falar, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que dizer. Apenas permitiu-se chorar tudo o que era necessário para aliviar a dor.

- Está tudo bem... – ouviu o sussurro de Remus – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele apenas esperou. Rafaela, aos poucos, se controlou, mas continuou a soluçar. Não quis olhar para Remus, não sabia se teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de mais ninguém, nunca mais.

- Não sei se você percebeu... – ele disse, ainda com a mão sobre seu ombro – que você não está de óculos... E pode ver.

Rafaela parou de chorar imediatamente, os olhos ainda inchados e escorrendo as últimas lágrimas. Lentamente, tocou o próprio rosto.

Estava livre.

Em um ímpeto, olhou para Remus, assustada – Como? Como... Como foi? – gaguejou sem voz

Remus deu um sorrisinho de leve – Está tudo bem... De certa forma.

- De certa forma?

Rafaela se sentou, encostando-se aos travesseiros, e Remus continuou ali.

- De certa forma. Esperávamos que tudo fosse acabar, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele ainda está vivo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra de nada?

- Ahm... – ela pensou – Algumas coisas meio confusas, mas... Eu não sei, me lembro na verdade de coisas que tenho certeza que não aconteceram ali, e sim muito antes...

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Todas as suas lembranças ruins vieram à mente.

- Sim... Como sabe?

Remus respirou fundo antes de falar novamente – Voldemort a possuiu. Por alguns minutos você já não era você mesma. Mas você foi forte, você lutou contra ele e ele fugiu.

Rafaela não conseguiu dizer nada, chocada, olhando de olhos um pouco arregalados para Remus.

- Todos os Comensais que estavam lá pereceram, Tonks, Ronald e Hermione foram incríveis ao acabar com eles tão rapidamente. Éramos muitos de nós, ele não quis mais riscos. Prefere duelar com Harry sem contratempos.

Rafaela o olhou em silencio, seu olhar pedindo por mais informações. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, e algumas lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela.

– Ele não… Vocês… Vocês todos devem me odiar.

Remus não pôde deixar de rir, olhando-a carinhosamente – Não, Rafaela. Ninguém odeia você. Você foi uma vítima e litou bravamente.

Ela sorriu levemente no meio das lágrimas, sem deixar de olhar para ele.

- Ele acredita que um dia poderá vencer Dumbledore, e acredita que poderá destruir Harry... Mas é inteligente o suficiente para saber que não tem chance contra os dois ao mesmo tempo. Quando ele notou que os Comensais estavam mortos, fez a última tentativa de nos enfraquecer, ao tomar seu corpo. Desafiou Harry e Albus a matar você para tentar matá-lo.

- E eles conseguiriam? Se me matassem, teriam matado também Voldemort?

- Não temos como saber isso. Mas mesmo que fosse certeza absoluta que Voldemort morreria dessa forma, eles não o teriam feito.

- Talvez devessem... – ela disse, baixando a voz e o olhar

- Não, Rafaela, eles não deviam. Vencer dessa forma não seria uma vitória completa. Se essa era a única forma, então o momento ainda não havia chegado.

Rafaela fez silêncio por alguns instants, repensando tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Eu não entendi… Como Ronald e Hermione estavam lá?

- Fizemos uma adaptação de última hora no plano. Você não estuporou Hermione e Ronald, voc~e estuporou Fred e George. Não se preocupe. – Remus interrompeu Rafaela antes que ela falasse – Tonks os encontrou e os trouxe de volta, eles vieram para a enfermaria mas foram liberados rapidamente. Eles teriam lutado, mas sabiam que serem atacados era parte do plano para que Voldemort acreditasse que tudo estava certo, até o último momento.

Rafaela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e secou o rosto.

- Então… Acabou. Por agora, pelo menos, mas… Acabou. Ele não está mais na minha mente. – e olhou novamente para Remus – Não tem ninguém vendo através de mim e me torturando?

- Não. Não há. Você está livre.

Ela sorriu, molhando novamente o rosto com lágrimas. Remus também sorriu.

- Você é um doa que sabiam sobre isso o tempo todo, não é? – ela perguntou

- Sim. Eu sempre soube.

Rafaela sorriu, lembrando-se da noite de sua primeira detenção, quando ele apertara seu ombro demonstrando apoio. Sem saber como, sabia que ele também se lembrava disso.

- Eu sabia… Você sempre conseguiu dar um jeito de me mostrar que estava lá... E eu sentia isso. Não consigo nem dizer o quanto isso foi importante pra mim.

Remus sorriu de leve e encontrou a mão de Rafaela, que ainda estava gelada. O calor da mão dele pareceu aquecê-la por completo.

- É uma pena que isso foi tudo o que pude fazer para ajudar. Teria feito mais se pudesse. – sua voz agora quase não passava de um sussurro – Mas fico feliz em saber que você pôde sentir isso.

- Eu... Eu senti.. – ela também disse em um sussurro e segurou mais firmemente a mão dele

Em algus instantes, Remus baixou o olhar para as mãos deles e respirou fundo, sem mais saber o que dizer. Rafaela entendeu que, por mais importante que ele tivesse sido para ela durante todo aquele tempo, ele ainda era seu professor e que aquilo não era apropriado. Ainda assim, não pôde se forçar a soltar. Pensativo, Remus fez um carinho breve na mão dele a soltou devagar.

- Bem... – ele disse lentamente – Eu vou buscar Madame Pomfrey... Ela quer te checar antes que possa liberá-la.

- Você está bem? – Rafaela perguntou antes que ele se levantasse – Sua mão.

- Ah, está tudo bem. – ele disse levantando a mão e mostrando as bandagens – Só uma ferida feita por um feitiõ que mal encostou. O último daquela… Bem, da Bellatrix.

Houve mais um segundo de silencio, em que Rafaela sorriu novamente para Remus.

- Eu posso olhar nos olhos das pessoas agora. Eu tinha medo de olhar.

Remus aproximou-se poucos centímetros, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos – Agora posso ver o _seu_ olhar.

Rafaela tremeu, com vontade de jogar qualquer cautela para o alto, mas continuou apenas parada, olhando para os olhos de Remus a sorrir. Ele também não desviou o olhar e buscou a mão dela mais uma vez, como se tivesse esquecido tudo o que pensara instante atrás.

- É bom poder ver os seus olhos pela primeira vez. – ele sussurrou

As portas da ala hospitalar se abriram. Dumbledore apareceu no patamar. Parou onde estava e olhou para Rafaela e Remus no fundo da ala, sentados na cama de mãos dadas. Observou-os por um segundo por cima dos óculos de meia lua. Remus soltou discretamente a mão de Rafaela. Depois, Dumbledore sorriu.

- Vejo que está bem, Srta. Salles. – disse voltando a andar

Atrás dele entraram Harry e Snape. Harry olhava com certa curiosidade para Rafaela, mas não sorriu. Snape parecia o mesmo homem duro e impassível que torturara e amedrontara Rafaela durante todo o ano. Remus havia ficado em pé e todos pararam em volta da cama.

- Harry... – ela disse, seu sorriso anterior se perdendo – Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse, se eu pudesse ter feito alguma coisa, eu quero que você sabia que eu faria, qualquer coisa, mas eu não tive escolha.

- Eu sei disso. – ele disse, como se fosse obvio – Ele a obrigou, eu sei.

Rafaela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, os olhos molhados novamente, e baixou o olhar. Sabia que Harry entendia, mas o olhar dele não era o mesmo olhar do amigo que tivera durante todo o semestre. Aquilo doeu em Rafaela como se ele a tivesse xingado.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Minha cabeça dói...

- Tenho certeza que madame Pomfray pode ajudá-la. – ele respondeu – Vejo que o professor Lupin já a inteirou de tudo o que aconteceu.

Ela concordou com a cabeça – Sim... Ele me contou que voldemort escapou mais uma vez.

- Sim. Mas for a isso, tudo acabou bem. Ninguém ficou gravemente ferido, além de você, é claro, mas sempre tivemos a esperança de que você acordaria em breve. Lutar contra uma possessão como lutou drena completamente as energias de qualquer bruxo. E você... Bem, Rafaela, você fez um ótimo trabalho.

Ela o olhou assustada. A última coisa que esperava, naquele momento, era um elogio.

- O quê?

- Você guardou um segredo terrível e sofreu feitiços de tortura todos os dias por quase um ano, você o ouvia dentro de sua mente e sabia que estava vigiando cada passo que dava. Você resistiu, Rafaela, bravamente, você manteve a situação por tempo suficiente para podermos evitar uma tragédia. Você não tem motivos para se sentir assim. Você lutou bravamente, e agora está livre.

Rafaela ficou um pouco sem reação. Não havia pensado por aquele lado. Olhou para Harry e Remus. Acabara de ser muito elogiada por Albus Dumbledore, e ficou sem palavras para responder. Snape continuava com sua expressao impassivel, e não tirava os olhos de Rafaela. Rafaela o olhou e desviou o olhar imediatamente, incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Muito bem! – disse Dumbledore, batendo as mãos – Estamos todos bem, por agora tudo está em paz. Rafaela, vou pedir para que Madam Promfray venha lhe ajudar com essa dor antes que você possa ser liberada. Vamos esperar que tudo corra bem até o final do semestre. Pode não parecer, mas vocês alunos ainda têm dois meses de escola a cursar.


	11. Go On

_Capítulo Dez – Go On_

Rafaela foi liberada da enfermaria no dia seguinte. Quando terminou de se vestir, em sua cama cercada por cortinas, ouviu vozes animadas entrando pela porta. Abriu-a e viu Harry, Ronald, Hermione e Ginny entrando. Hermione caminhou sorrindo até ela e a surpreendeu com um abraço. Feliz, Rafaela retribuiu.

- Obrigada, Rafa!

- Hermione... – ela disse quando as duas se olharam – Você não tem pelo que me agradecer. Vocês – disse olhando para os outros – não têm nada que me agradecer. Achei que vocês iam me odiar por não saberem nada desde o começo, mas eu fiz o que era certo, e sei que vocês também teriam feito se estivesse no meu lugar.

- Foi escolha do Dumbledore não nos contar. – disse Harry – Eu não gostei disso no começo, mas pude entender. Foi melhor assim.

- Eu quero que vocês saibam que mesmo que eu tenha vindo pra cá com aquele propósito e com o Fedido na minha cabeça, meus sentimentos de amizade por vocês foram sempre reais. Era horrível pensar nas coisas que podiam acontecer, quando eu gostava tanto de todos vocês... Espero que possamos continuar sendo amigos.

Todos sorriam pra ela.

- Ah, Rafaela! – disse Ronald, rindo – Pode parar com o sentimentalismo. Alguém aqui disse que você não era nossa amiga?

- Vamos, gente. – disse Ginny, pegando Harry pela mão – O café deve estar servido.

Ao chegarem no salão principal, nao havia nada de diferente. Nenhum olhar curioso, nenhum sinal de que qualquer aluno sabia sobre o que havia acontecido. Harry estava feliz ao constatar isso. Sabia que, pela primeira vez, teria no mínimo dois meses de vida normal, onde poderia simplesmente estudar para as provas, estar com os amigos e namorar, como qualquer adolescente normal.

Ao se sentarem, Fred e George se levantaram de seus lugares e se juntaram e eles.

- Devo dizer, Rafaela – começou George – que você fica muito melhor sem óculos!

Rafaela riu, corando.

- Muito melhor. – completou Fred – Você parece, digamos... Mais leve!

- Mais leve! – Rafaela disse, rindo – Podem ter certeza!

Durante o café da manhã, Rafaela pediu para que Hermione trocase de lugar com ela para que pudesse se sentar ao lado de George.

- Então... – ela disse para ele, em voz baixa

- Então. – ele respondeu, mais sério – Não sei bem o que dizer.

- Eu também não. Só quero pedir desculpas... Aquilo não devia ter acontecido.

- Também acho. – ele disse e imediatamente adicionou – Não por você, lógico! Nada de errado em ter... Ter feito… Com você, mas por causa de... Você sabe.

- Eu sei. Você está certo. Mas sabe… Quando eu bebia, sabe, ficava meio bêbada... Algo que aconteceu várias vezes enquanto eu estava com você! – completou rindo – Eu sentia como se eu estivesse... Mais livre. Nao sei se estou errada, mas eu sentia que ele tinha mais dificuldades em ver, ouvir e em falar comigo quando eu estava embriagada. Nesses momentos era como se ele não estivesse aqui. Então, quero dizer... Era como se quando eu estava com você, ele não estava. Por isso a sua companhia e amizade foram importantes pra mim.

George sorriu em silencio, olhando para ela carinhosamente.

- Bem, só queria que você soubise disso. Eu gosto muito de você e espero que a gente possa continuar sendo bons amigos.

- É claro que podemos, Rafa. – ele disse e a abraçou de lado – Sempre fomos amigos e nunca vamos deixar de ser! Só não vamos mais... Fazer... Você sabe. Por que fica meio… Você sabe.

Rafaela riu – Eu sei!

Na primeira noite em que dormiria em seu quarto depois de estar livre dos feitiços e sem nenhuma poção calmante, Rafaela acareditara que teria um sono feliz e leve. Não poderia estar mais enganada. No escuro, em silêncio, não conseguia fechar os olhos sem ver á sua frente aquela sala abandonada e a figura de Voldemort a encarando. O olhar dele era tão pesado que machucava. Demorou tempo demais para ela conseguir pegar no sono, e acordou logo depois com pesadelos. Estava traumatizada por tudo o que viveu e seu subconciente parecia ainda não acreditar que ela estava livre, que ela era apenas ela mesma, mais ninguém.

Por volta das três da manhã desistiu. Se não podia ao menos fechar os olhos para descansar, não queria ficar na cama. Ainda trêmula com seu pesadelo, em que Voldemort falava com ela mesmo depois que tudo acabara, desceu as escadas e chegou à sala comunal. Estava completamente vazia e silenciosa. Sentou-se a uma poltrona e abraçou as pernas. Sentia-se sozinha e sabia exatamente com quem queria falar naquele momento. Não era nenhum dos amigos que dormiam nos andares acima dela.

Quando amanheceu, subiu novamente para o quarto e foi tomar um banho. Estava extremamente sonolenta e sabia que precisaria de uma poção para animar. Já refrescada, pegou seu material e saiu antes mesmo que as colegas acordassem. Tão cedo, os corredores ainda estavam vazios, apesar de já estarem claros.

Ao virar em um corredor, viu-o vindo por ele, a vários metros de distância. Remus Lupin caminhava na sua direção e, ao vê-la chegar ao corredor, diminuiu o passo sem pensar.

- Por que acordada tão cedo? – ele perguntou quando se aproximou um pouco mais

- Estou acordada a noite toda. – ela respondeu, caminhando em sua direção

- Não conseguiu dormir?

- Nem por um minuto.

Os dois se encontraram e pararam frente a frente.

- Muitas coisas na cabeça, não é? – ele perguntou

Rafaela fez que sim com a cabeça – Pesadelos.

Remus fez um sinal compreensivo com a cabeça – E entendo.

- Estava todo mundo dormindo... Não tinha ninguém pra conversar. – ela disse e deu um sorriso triste

- É uma pena. Também tive dificuldades para dormir – disse Remus – Podíamos ter conversado.

- Se eu pudesse sair das ala comunal.

- Certo. – ele disse simplesmente, dando um sorriso consternado

Rafaela enfiou a mão nos bolsos – Então eu desci mais cedo pra ver se algum elfo poderia me fazer um café forte ou qualquer coisa

- O café da manhã ainda não está servido. – ele informou

- Ah…

- Mas se você precisa de cafeína para acordar, posso te oferecer uma xícara de chá bem forte. Vamos. – ele disse voltando a andar

Rafaela o seguiu sem dizer nada. Apesar de estar extremamente sonolenta, sentiu-se feliz por estar perto da única pessoa que ela acreditava realmente entendê-la.

- Acha que um chá forte vai ter o mesmo efeito que um café? – ela perguntou para nao deixar o silêncio chegar

- Funciona bem pra mim.

- No Brasil não temos o hábito de tomar muito chá... Tem que pegar o costume.

- Provavelmente tem que pegar o costume de muitas outras coisas além do chá.

- Ah, sim. Como o sotaque.

Remus riu de leve – Bem, isso vale para nós do outro lado também!

- Sério? É difícil me entender?

- Foi um pouco, no começo.

- Ah… Desculpe por isso. – ela disse sorrindo para Remus – Eu tenho sotaque de brasileiro e aprendi inglês americano, então é uma mistura.

- Não tem problema. Você tem um ótimo "americano".

Batendo papo levemenre, Remus e Rafaela passaram por corredores completamente vazios e não encontraram ninguém até chegarem ao escritório do professor Lupin, dentro da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que não era muito longe dali.

- Sente-se. – Remus disse ao abrir a porta e dar a passagem para ela

Rafaela entrou em um escritório circular com paredes de pedra e decoração clássica. Bem à sua frente havia uma janela grande e uma mesa de trabalho. Ao lado esquerdo da porta, um sofá de veludo preto e, ao lado direito, uma grande estante com livros e, em uma das prateleiras, uma antiga vitrola. Rafaela se sentou no sofá, um pouco encabulada por estar ali. Remus fechou a porta e foi até uma mesinha que ficava ao lado da janela. Deu uma batida com a varinha em um bule, que começou a soltar um leve valor de água imediatamente. Em instantes entregou uma xícara para Rafaela e pousou a sua à sua mesa, de onde pegou um pequeno frasco de poção verde que estava pela metade, e foi novamente na direção dela.

- Wiggenweld. – ele disse – Sempre tenho um pouco comigo. Conhece essa poção?

- Sim.

- Quantas gotas acha que precisa?

- Duas bastam.

Remus pingou duas gotas da poção no chá de Rafaela, retornou à mesa, pegou seu chá e foi sentar-se com ela.

- Então... – ele começou – Um pesadelo.

Rafaela segurou a xícara com as duas mãos e a pousou em seu colo, para esperar que esfriasse, e se recostou no sofá.

- Não só um. – ela disse, desanimada – Todas as vezes que eu adormecia, mesmo que fosse de leve...

- Se importa em me contar?

Rafaela ficou em silêncio olhando para seu chá por mais alguns intantes.

- Ele ainda estava em mim. Eu pude ouvi-lo mais uma vez. Em um momento olheu pra um espelho e os meus olhos eram os olhos dele. E eu nem precisava dormir, era só fechar meus olhos... – ela disse, fechando os olhos – e eu me via de novo naquela sala, ona frente dele... Ainda vejo.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Remus olhando com pesar para ela.

- Você sabe que isso não é mais real, não sabe? – ele disse levemente

- Não tenho certeza se sei.

- Rafaela – ele disse, virando-se um pouco mais na sua direção – O feitiço acabou. Dumbledore em pessoa o tirou. Está realmente acabado!

Rafaela o olhou, sentindo a garganta apertar um pouco – Está?

- Sim! – Remus sorriu

Rafaela sorriu tristemente e baixou a cabeça sentindo seus olhos ficarem úmidos.

– Okay...

– Você só está assustada. Isso vai passar.

Rafaela fez que sim com a cabeça, contendo as lágrimas. Levantou a xícara e tomou um gole se seu chá.

- Não sei por que você parece tão triste... – Remus voltou a falar – Você não acha que as coisas estão bem?

- Na verdade... Não.

- Por quê?

Rafaela tomou outro grande gole de chá e colocou a xícara na mesinha à sua frente.

- Parece que foi tudo em vão! – ela disse de uma vez – O objetivo de tudo isso era acabar com essa história toda... Mas não acabou. Ele escapou, ele vai voltar de novo, e tudo ainda está uma bagunça.

- Rafaela…

- Meses e meses de problemas e plano e torturas… - ela continuou, passando de triste para um tanto revoltada – E não deu em nada! EU estou livre do feitiço, okay, mas o objetivo não era só esse, era maior, o tempo todo eu tinha que lembrar a mim mesma que o objetivo era muito maior, era pelo bem de milhões de pessoas, era pra acabar com Voldemort, era para evitar tantas mortes e uma guerra enorme... E o que aconteceu? Não conseguimos evitar nada! Ele ainda está por aí e quando ele voltar vai ser ainda pior! – agora ela estava desabafando, falando mais alto e rápido com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Por que eu tive que passar por tudo aquilo se nada de bom aconteceu? Ele está vivo, eu estou longe de casa, minha cabeça está uma bagunça traumatizada, eu não consigo dormir e os meus amigos podem até tentar, mas as coisas não são mais as mesmas, eu nem acho que eles confiam mais em mim... E eu não tenho um lar pra voltar, e nem a minha mãe pra abraçar!

Remus largou sua xícara rapidamente e se aproximou de Rafaela. Fez com que ela encostasse seus cabeça em seu peito e a abraçou. Ela começou a chorar imediatamente. Abraçou-o e sentiu-se sumir naquele aperto. Não tentou se controlar, sentiu que podia desabafar com Remus, e também o abraçou apertado. Remus a deixou chorar, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e a balançando levemente.

- Tudo bem… Coloca pra fora. Eu sei que você precisa... Tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, você não está sozinha.

Vários minutos depois, Rafaela saiu do toalete do escritório do professor Lupin, para onde havia ido se refrescar e perder o rosto inchado de chôro. Remus a esperava em pé no meio do escritório. Sorriu levemente pra ela.

- Como se sente?

- Mais leve, eu acho... – e o olhou com carinho – Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça. Você pode contar comigo.

Ela o olhou sorrindo sem dizer nada. Sentiu o coração acelerar e, mais uma vez, aquela vontade de jogar a cautela para o alto e se atirar nos braços dele. Ficou apenas parada.

- Tenho uma coisa pra você.

Remus pegou duas folhas de pergaminho de cima de sua mesa e a entregou uma delas. Estava em branco.

- Pergaminhos Gêmeos. Se essa noite for como a última e você precisar converser… É só escrever.

- Como?

- Você escreve aqui. – apontou para o pergaminho na mão dela – Eu leio aqui. – disse apontando para o outro. – E vice-versa.

Rafaela sorriu e dobrou o pergaminho, colocando-o no bolso interno – Obrigada, _Remus_.

"_Remus_?"

Sem saber exatamente como o pergaminho funcionava, Rafaela apenas atreveu-se a perguntar por ele. Estava sentada em sua cama, as pernas debaixo das cobertas, a varinha acesa iluminando o espaço fechado entre as cortinas. Cruzou os braços e ficou encarando o pergaminho pousado em seu colo.

"_Rafaela._"

A palavra apareceu escrita pouco abaixo de sua própria letra de mão.

"Me descupe se te acordei."

Remus respondeu mais rapidamente dessa vez.

"Não estava dormindo. Você está bem?"

"É como a noite passada, tudo de novo. Não consigo nem fechar os olhos."

"Quando você ficar realmente muito cansada, vai conseguir." – ele escreveu, e Rafaela não soube mais o que responder. Pouco depois, a letra de Remus voltou a aparecer no pergaminho – "Também não consigo dormir".

"Está com algum problema?" – Rafaela perguntou

"Só essa parte do mês. A lua cheia se aproxima"

"Sinto muito …" – Rafaela escreveu – "Com certeza todos temos nossas próprias dores..."

"Com certeza." – ele repetiu

"Posso fazer algo para ajudar?"

"Não. Infelizmente…"

Houve mais algum tempo sem que nenhum deles escrevesse nada.

"Vamos mudar de assunto." – Remus escreveu, finalmente – "Vou ficar com você até que durma."

"Obrigada …"

"Te falei para não me agradecer." – ele ralhou e Rafaela sorriu

"Ok, não faço mais. Sobre o que você quer conversar?"

"Conte-me mais sobre você." – pediu Remus

Rafaela ficou olhando para aquela frase por algum tempo. Era simples e poderia não ter sentido, mas ela sentiu que, talvez, tudo o que ela vinha pensando não fosse apenas imaginação.

"Acho que nem sei mais como a minha vida era antes de tudo começar..." – ela escreveu

Remus a incentivou a falar e, aos poucos, Rafaela contou a ele sobre sua vida, sobre como seu pai a abandonara quando tinha menos de dois anos e do quanto a mãe se afundara em trabalho e na política para sufocar o sofrimento de ser abandonada pelo homem que amava. Remus se interessava e realmente queria saber mais sobre ela. Ultimamente vinha sentindo que não era apenas ele que havia sido importante para ela. Ela também vinha preenchendo uma parte importante de seus pensamentos, e ele não tinha muita certeza se era apenas como uma amiga. Mesmo sabendo que toda aquela situação era inapropriada, Remus se sentia mais jovem novamente, como quando andava pelo castelo fazendo coisas que estavam fora das regras da escola com os amigos. Não se sentia assim a muito tempo e descobriu que ainda havia um traço daquele garoto dentro de si. Seu lado professor, adulto e responsável, gritava com ele naquele momento. Era totalmente inapropriado.

Rafaela contou sobre sua relação com a música e o quanto sentia falta de tocar seus instrumentos e ouvir Beethoven em volume bem alto. Sorriu ao escrever isso. Era bom, finalmente, conseguir se lembrar de coisas boas. Remus, também um fã de música, estendeu o assunto e logo viram que estava ficando bem tarde. Haviam conversado por horas. Rafaela se conteve e não agradeceu por aquilo, conforme ele pedira. Deram-se boa noite e deitaram-se para dormir.

À mesa no salão principal, de manhã, Rafaela estava sentada com os amigos. Tomava uma caneca de café gentilmente cedida por algum Elfo da cozinha, e quase dormia sentada, distante da conversa dos outros.

- Tudo bem, Rafa? – pergntou Ronald à frente dela, fazendo-a despertar

- Ah, sim, tudo bem... Só não tenho dormido bem. – ela respondeu

- Entendo... - disse Harry, que estava ao seu lado – Mas faz pouco tempo... Eu tive dificuldade pra dormir nas duas primeiras noites depois daquilo, mas agora... Bem, eu já passei por isso antes, sabe, então acho que a gente se acostuma. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu sei, vou ter que conseguir relaxer em algum momento. Aconteceu isso também quando, vocês sabem... No Brasil. Não dormi por mais de uma semana.

- É diferente agora. – disse Harry – Ninguém se foi. – ele completou dando um sorriso sincero pra ela

Rafaela ficou contente em ver Harry falando normalmente com ela, e de maneira tão compreensiva. Todos os outros agiam normalmente, quase como antes, ela indagou se havia apenas imaginado que eles estavam diferentes. Tentando prender um bocejo por trás da sua caneca, deslizou o olhar automaticamente para a mesa dos professores. Remus acabara de se sentar e a olhou, de longe, como se perguntasse se ela estava bem. Cansada demais para sorrir tão abertamente quanto sentia vontade quando o via, deu um sorriso desanimado e fez levemente que não com a cabeça. O bocejo a venceu e ela deixou a cabeça cair sobre os braços na mesa.

- Podem me acordar amanhã?

A primeira aula daquela manhã era de Poções. Seria a primeira vez que Rafaela entraria na sala de Snape depois que tudo havia acontecido. Ela entrou atrás dos amigos, quase escondida, abraçando seus livros em frente ao corpo, cabeça baixa. O sono havia diminuído um pouco depois de colocar algumas gotas da poção que Remus deixara com ela duas noites antes, mas o cansaço físico não diminuíra. O Professor Snape já estava à frente da classe e começou a aula assim que os alunos sentaram, tão duro e rígido como sempre fora. Ele e Rafaela não trocaram sequer um olhar, e ela ficou satisfeita com isso. Durante muitos meses, o contato com o frio olhar de Snape significara algo extremamente ruim, e se desligar daquela imagem, acreditava, era impossível.

"Eu falei tudo sobre mim. Sua vez".

Rafaela esperou por alguns minutos até a resposta de Lupin aparecer.

"Me desculpe pela demora, estava no banho." – ele começou "Ok. O que quer saber?"

"Qualquer coisa". – ela escreveu, quando na verdade queria escrever _tudo_.

Instantes se passaram até a letra de mão de Remus aparecer novamente.

"Sou um lobisomem".

Rafaela perdeu o fôlego por um instante. Ela já havia ouvido rumores disso, mas seus amigos nunca havia tocado no assunto diante dela, portanto nunca acreditou muito que o boato pudesse ser verdade. Sabia, também, que esse assunto era um tabu imenso, que lobisomens costumavam tentar esconder suas identidades ou se excluir da sociedade por causa do problema, porém Remus a contou, sem pestanejar, seu maior e mais íntimo segredo.

Em seu quarto, sentado à frente de sua escrivaninha, Remus escreveu a frase e pousou a pena. Não tirou os olhos do pergaminho. Não havia planejado aquilo, mas assim que terminou de escrever entendeu que, inconcientemente, aquilo era um teste. Sabia que os sentimentos existiam e que pareciam continuar crescendo, e não queria se envolver em algo tão complicado e perigoso, ou ao menos deixar aquela proximidade continuar, se ela não pudesse entender, respeitar e aceitá-lo pelo que ele era. Durante toda a sua vida se afastara de mulheres que poderiam ter sido importantes pra ele por medo de, mesmo sem querer, colocá-las em risco. Com isso, nunca havia realmente chegado longe o suficiente para amar alguém. Ele não estava ficando mais jovem. Ele ainda não era velho, mas o tempo, ele sabia bem, passava rápido. Se quisesse um dia ter a chance de ser feliz naquele sentido, precisava saber logo de cara se o que ele era, seu próprio ser, não afastaria a mulher por quem tinha interesse.

Riu de leve pelo nariz. _Mulher._ Ele não sabia porque, mas não conseguia, mesmo que tentasse muito, ver Rafaela como uma garota. Uma menina, muito menos uma _aluna_. Tinha conciencia de que sim, ela era, e que havia ainda mais um ano de escola pela frente até que ela pudesse perder oficialmente aquele status, e nem mesmo sabia se esse último ano aconteceria em Hogwarts ou se ela iria embora. Ele sabia. Mas seu coração e o lobo dentro de si vinham falando o contrário, e em voz muito alta.

"Eu sabia." – ela respondeu

"Sabia?"

"Mais ou menos. Ouvi boatos, nunca soube se eram verdade… Mas agora faz sentido. Me lembro de você sumir durante uma semana, periodicamente."

"Sim, todos os meses".

"Dói?"

Remus se espantou com a pergunta. Não se lembrava de ninguém jamais ter perguntado isso pra ele. O que mais perguntavam era se ele já havia ferido ou mordido alguém, sempre demonstrando preocupação com o que ele poderia fazer contra outros. Jamais demonstraram preocupação com o que _ele_ sentia.

"Não mais. Quando algo dói muito por muito tempo, nos acostumamos".

"Ninguém devia ter que se acostumar a sentir dor".

"Não". – ele concordou – "Nenhum de nós" – e, antes que Rafaela respondesse, escreveu novamente – "Você não tem medo?"

"De quê?"

"Do que eu acabei de te contar."

"Medo de você, quer dizer?" – fez uma breve pausa – "Nunca."

Remus sorriu sentindo um alívio misturado com ansiedade. Teve vontade de escrever pra ela que o fato de ele ser o que era não era a única coisa da qual deviam ter medo. O envolvimento que estava acontecendo entre eles já seria um motivo por si só. Não escreveu nada, porém. Não tinha certeza se ela também estava envolvida no mesmo sentido com ele, nem se aquilo era mesmo uma boa idéia. O lado professor responsável ainda queria pensar mais naquilo.

"É bom ouvir isso". – ele escreveu, simplesmente

"É bom ter você conversando comigo e me fazendo companhia... Mas estou tão cansada! Queria poder ter uma noite inteira de sono sem pesadelos".

Remus ficou sem escrever por um longo tempo e Rafaela se perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Quando levantou novamente sua pena para perguntar se ele ainda estava lá, ele finalmente escreveu.

"Acho que sei exatamente o que você precisa".

"E o que é?"

"Você precisa não estar sozinha."

Rafaela pensou por um instante – "É... Bem que eu gostaria."

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez por alguns instantes, e Rafaela sentiu como se estivesse em silêncio na companhia dele, como se ele realmente estivesse ali, sem que aquele fosse um silêncio ruim ou constrangedor.

"Estou com medo, Remus."

Aquela frase o incomodou mais do que se transformar em lobisomem todo mês. Desde que conhecera Rafaela, sem saber porque, tinha um instinto de proteção com ela que quase o fez cometer graves erros enquanto ela estava enfeitiçada. Sentia vontade de simplesmente desfazer o feitiço dela sem pensar nas consequencias, para que ela parasse de sofrer. Saber que mesmo depois que tudo havia acabado ela continuava sofrendo foi o fim. Agora sim não havia mais responsabilidades e cargo de professor que o fizesse deixar de cuidar dela. Ele já fora um _maroto_, já fizera muitas coisas escondido. O garoto dentro de si deu pulos de animação.

"Vou te contar um segredo" – ele começou – "Muitos anos atrás, quando eu era um aluno em Hogwarts, eu e meus amigos costumávamos andar pelo castelo nos momentos em que isso não era permitido. Conhecíamos cada centímetro dos corredores. Criamos um Mapa, hoje em dia ele está com o Harry. Mas sabe... Eu não preciso do mapa para saber todos os segredos do castelo"

Ele parou e Rafaela esperou que continuasse.

"Existe um sistema de passagens secretas emergência no castelo. Não consta no mapa. O sistema nunca foi usado em uma emergência, e hoje em dia acredito que está abandonado. Passa por cima de cada um de todos os dormitórios do castelo."

"Tem uma passage secreta no teto do meu quarto?!" – Rafaela perguntou, espantada

"Sim. Com uma entrada de sótão em cima de cada uma das camas".

"Uau!"

"Sim. É feita para ser usada em emergências, quando os alunos precisariam sair do castelo para estarem seguros. É claro que isso nunca foi necessário."

"E você sabe como entrar na passagem". – Rafaela afirmou

"Eu sei".

"Emu ma massagem que chega bema qui, no meu quarto?" – ela confirmou mais uma vez, sem acreditar

"Sim. Rafaela… Você não precisa estar sozinha".

Rafaela pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Será que tudo o que ela vinha sentindo e imaginando a tantos meses era, na verdade, real? Ou ele queria apenas fazer companhia para ela até que dormisse, como um amigo bastante protetor faria? Decidindo que só teria essa resposta na pratica, voltou a escrever.

"Você está convidado a entrar no meu quarto".

"Em 15 minutos."

O lobo e o maroto dentro de si estavam felizes e muito animados enquanto ele colocava uma capa por cima da roupa de dormir. O professor e o adulto responsável gritavam querendo fazê-lo parar. Decidiu ignorá-los. O lobo era forte demais.

Rafaela conseguiu distinguir quatro linhas extremamente finas, que formavam um quadrado, no topo de sua cama de dóssel. Nunca havia visto aquilo antes, era extremamente discreto e alguém que não a estivesse procurando, jamais veria a porta. Ficava no topo da cama, bem acima de seu travesseiro. Rafaela ficou em pé na cama e a forçou para cima. Nada aconteceu. Com sua varinha, sussurrou "alohomora" e ela se moveu levemente, desencaixando-se do lugar. Ela ficou quieta por um instante para ter certeza de que nenhuma de suas colegas ouvira o som da madeira, e empurrou a porta para cima. Não a abriu completamente, apenas a desencaixou e a deixou levemente para o lado, para que Remus visse qual era a porta certa.

Fechou e trancou as cortinas com um feitiço, isolando-se também acusticamente, e sentou-se ao pé da cama, abraçando as pernas e se balançando levemente no lugar, ansiosa. Em exatos 15 minutos, viu a porta se mover inteira para o lado e a cabeça de Lupin aparecer sorrindo pra ela. Rafaela ficou em pé e o ajudou a descer.

– Oi! – ela disse sorridente

– Oi, Srta. Salles!

Rafaela riu – Não é o melhor momento para me chamar de senhorita, não é?

Remus também riu e olhou para si – Estou sujando a sua cama. Os corredores estão muito sujos.

– Não tem problema. – disse e apontou a varinha para ele e para a poeira e marca de sapatos que deixara na cama – _Tergeo_.

- E acredito que tenha abafado os sons na cama.

- Abafe. – ela respondeu – Senta.

Os dois se sentaram na cama, frente a frente. Remus sorriu levemente pra ela.

- Ok, vamos fazer logo. – ele disse e ela se espantou um pouco – Vem aqui.

Mas ao invés de fazer o que ela, naquele instante, imaginara, Remus se recostou à cama, puxando os cobertores e enfiando-se debaixo deles, e em seguida fez um gesto para ela ela fosse até ele. Confusa, Rafaela também se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e se deitou. Remus a abraçou, fazendo-a se recostar em seu peito. Os dois se acomodaram aos poucos, acostumando-se com o contato de seus corpos. Rafaela tinha o coração acelerado, mas sentiu uma paz crescente enquanto se aninhava no colo de Remus.

- Pode relaxar. Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe. – e deu nela um beijo na testa – Boa noite.

Remus acordou no meio da noite e, por um segundo, imaginou onde estaria. Aquela não era a cama dele e havia alguém o abraçando, bem de perto. Acostumando sua vista ao escuro, pôde finalmente ver Rafaela, o rosto encaixado em seu ombro, dormindo profundamente. Respirou alividado e sentiu o perfume de seus cabelos. Abraçou-a mais apertado e sentiu que eles estavam com as pernas entrelaçadas. Tentou ficar imóvel pelo maior tempo que pôde, sentindo-a colada ao seu corpo. Minutos depois, quando ele quase dormia novamente, Rafaela se moveu e começou a se virar. Virou-se de costas e segurou sua mão, que estava abaixo da cabeça dela. Remus também se virou e abraçou por trás, encontrando um encaixe perfeito de seus corpos. Rafaela não acordara. Remus tentou decidir o que fazer com as mãos, e então envolveu pela barriga, puxando-a de leve para mais perto de si. Rafaela respirou fundo e lentamente e, em seu sono, deixou escapar um leve gemiso de satisfação. Remus enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo seu perfume, e adormeceu mais uma vez.

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas havia começado a cerca de cinco minutos. O professor Lupin estava diante da classe, falando a respeito do que veriam naquela aula. Entre os alunos, Harry e Ronald havia perguntado à Hermione onde estava Rafaela, que ainda não chegara, curiosos. Já Hermione estava um tanto irritada. Tentara acordar a colega, mas suas cortinas estavam trancadas e ela parecia não ouvir aos seus chamados. Rafaela sempre fora estudiosa e aplicada, e mesmo nas noites em que não dormira, ultimamente, não se atrasara para nenhuma aula.

Aos quase dez minutos de aula, Rafaela abriu a porta da sala e colocou a cabeça para dentro. Esbaforida, pediu licença e o professor a olhou com certa severidade, mandando-a entrar. Rafaela fechou a porta atrás de si e, segurando os livros à sua frente, correu até sua carteira, ao lado de Hermione, que a olhou brevemente em reprovação.

- Dez minutes de atraso, Srta. Salles. – disse o professor Lupin – Tiro cinco pontos da _Gryffindor_ por isso. –

Os alunos murmraram em desgosto. Sentada, Rafaela olhou para o professor, que segurou seu olhar por um instante – Se importa em explicar o atraso?

- Me desculpe, professor. Dormi demais.

O último bimestre passou numa paz que poucos reconheciam. As aulas continuaram instensas, as seções de estudos promovidas por Hermione, e fielmente apoiadas por Rafaela, era exaustivas. O tempo estava ficando quente do lado de fora das paredes geladas do castelo, mas não havia tempo ou disposição para aproveita-los. Finalmente, quando terminaram a última prova do ano, até mesmo Ronald, que nunca fora muito de dedicar-se aos estudos, sentia-se seguro com os resultados finais. Inclusive Neville, que havia tomado aulas particulares com Hermione e Rafaela, parecia mais tranquilo e sorridente do que no final de qualquer outra prova.

No último dia, em que ficaram livres pelo castelo apenas para aguardar a divulgação das notas, o grupo sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore no enorme gramado do colegio, próximos ao grande lago. Ginny estava deitada no colo de Harry, que acariciava seus cabelos ruivos. Ronald estava com encostado na árvore com Hermione sentada bem á sua frente. Fred e George brincavam à beira da água, as calças dobradas até os joelhos, com snaps explosivos, e Rafaela estava sentada em um dos galhos mais baixos da árvore, descalça. Todos conversavam e riam, e Rafaela apenas os observava, sorridente.

- Sabem de uma coisa... – ela disse de repente – Estou pensando em voltar pra Hogwarts ano que vem.

- Não queria se formar com os seus amigos no Brasil? – perguntou Ronald

- Queria. Mas as coisas mudaram. Talvez ainda haja muito o que fazer por aqui.

- Há sim.– disse Harry, olhando pra cima – Todos sabemos disso.

- Então. Acho que eu gostaria de ficar e… Participar. Se é que vocês me entendem.

- Claro. – disse Hermione – Todos queremos isso.

- Quero dizer, se vocês acharem que tudo bem… Na verdade estou pedindo a opinião de vocês antes de tomar uma decisão.

Os quatro se entreolharam, Ronald fez cara de misterioso, Ginny forçou a expressão de quem estava pensando no caso. Rafaela ficou apreensiva olhando para eles, mas aos poucos riu.

- Ah, vá, parem de me zoar!

Todos riram alto.

- Ah, não! – disse Harry, zombando – Não queremos que você volte no ano que vem!

- Pára de besteira, Rafa! – riu Ginny

- Tá bom, tá bom! – ela também riu alto – Eu vou voltar entçao. É, é isso aí. Eu vou embora pras férias, mas volto pro sétimo ano. Vou falar com Dumbledore. – ela disse pulando do galho para o chão – E vou deixar vocês sozinhos, seus casaisinhos melados!

Na escadaria principal, Rafaela calçou novamente os sapatos. Havia dedidido ficar e lutar, já que sabia que aquela história não havia acabado. Mesmo assim estava feliz. Parecia nunca ter dado tanto valor à liberdade que tinha como agora. Sabia que sua mãe estaria orgulhosa dela, onde quer que estivesse.

- Ora, por que tanta pressa?

- Professor!

Remus sorriu para ela. Um pouco arfante, Rafaela se desculpou.

- Onde está indo? – ele perguntou – Que eu saiba todos os compromissos escolares já acabaram.

- Sim, graças a Deus. Não é isso, estou indo falar com Dumbledore.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Com certeza, está tudo bem. Vou perguntar pra ele se posso me matricular pro ano que vem.

Remus a olhou por um segundo – Vai ficar em Hogwarts?

- Vou. – ela sorriu – Acabei de falar com o pessoal. Você sabe como estou envolvida nisso, eu não acho que posso simplesmente ir embora agora. Quero ver se Dumbledore me deixa ficar e ajudar no que eu puder. Ou só ficar aqui e me formar, dependendo de como as coisas acontecerem.

- Entendo. É uma boa decisão, concord. Bem, então parece que eu continuarei sendo seu… Professor.

- Você também volta pro ano que vem?

- Volto. Acabei de assinar com o conselho.

Silêncio. Rafaela sorriu de leve, acenando com a cabeça.

- Entendi… Que bom. Que bom.

Remus não disse nada, olhando para ela com o mesmo leve sorriso.

- Bem... – ele quebrou o silencio depois de alguns segundos – Acredito que vá para o Brasil nas férias?

- Vou… Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer lá, família pra visitar. Quero converser com a minha tia e ver se ela me dá a emancipação.

- Achei que já era maior de idade.

- Aqui sim. No Brasil a idade é dezoito, então lá eu ainda não posso tomar as minhas decisões, apesar de ser bem grandinha pra isso.

- Entendo e concordo. Bom… – ele disse e respirou fundo – Provavelmente ficarei em Londres ou qualquer outro lugar para onde as férias me levarem. É isso. Vejo você em setembro… _Srta. Salles_?

Rafaela sorriu – Nos vemos em setembro _Professor Lupin_.

Apertaram-se as mãos. Remus a segurou um pouco mais longamente – Cuide bem desses olhos. – ele disse mais baixo, por um segundo bem mais próximo, e então se virou e saiu, deixando Rafaela estática no lugar, trêmula por dentro. Virou-se a tempo de ver Remus virando a um corredor, olhando para ela e sorrindo.

- Talvez eu volte – ela começou sem pensar, fazendo Remus parar e recuar um passo para voltar ao corredor onde estavam – alguns dias antes... Nunca estive em Londres.

Remus não respondeu por alguns segundos. Rafaela sentiu calor no rosto, tentando imaginar o que ele responderia e o que ela mesmo quisera dizer com aquilo.

– Corujas saberão onde me encontrar.

Ele saiu, sem dizer ou demonstrar mais nada. Rafaela, um pouco sem ar, sorriu e voltou a caminhar, ainda mais feliz do que antes.


End file.
